Minecraft: The Voltage Wars
by D'Carlo Murphy
Summary: They didn't have a reason to fight, But they did. They didn't have a reason to invent, but they did. What makes these children special? From modest minecraft players in the real world to kings and queen in the world of minecraftia, but I warn you. The scrolls don't lie and in light there shall always be darkness. But can one boy and his friends change the world one block at a time?
1. The Induction Squad

**Hello my viewers and welcome to yet another attempt at a Minecraft story! For all of you people who are sending death threats you could stop now! Just kidding, but I tried Minecraft before and it didn't work out as I intended it too. I wasn't getting enough reviews nor did I have time time to jiggle life as a teenager and my stories! Yes believe it or not but we writers love reviews and being a teenager and fighting hormones isn't a walk in the park either! Well, so here we are! Presenting! Minecraft voltage wars!**

Minecraft: The Voltage Wars

Chapter 1: The Induction squad

"NO!" "Oh come on!" "Please! We need one more to the team!" "Yeah! It'll be fun!" Now you're probably wondering what the commotion is about but you caught our heroes at an early stage in their quest for greatness.

The girl with brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a green sweater with the Pac-man and the four famous ghosts chasing him and black shorts is Sarah Goodtime, a self proclaimed professional gamer, Sarah tends to be found in front of her TV playing video games until the sunrises and is usually found in the morning with a controller in her hand and her fingers twitching.

The chubby kid over there is Kenny Ferguson. Armed simply with a hat and a black shirt that has a diamond pickaxe in front of them, khaki pants and an appetite that a lion couldn't match Kenny likes to play minecraft and making jokes about eating the people he just met with a serious voice. Or that's what his friends tend to tell people.

The leader of the broken up group is Danny Turner, wearing a hoodie marked in front with a creeper and blue stone washed jeans. The slim boy (often described as a ruler) takes the minecraft game TOO seriously, constantly wondering which world is real and how could he 'wake up'.

Although the group is strange, could be described as short a few screws, and definitely different they are inseparable. Well, they thought so until Jack, the missing link in the group, moved away.

Well we can't leave out the very annoyed girl cornered by these three now can we? Her name is Ginger Johnson. Anything but your typical gamer, some could even question if she has even held a controller but she's quite fond of Danny. Very fond indeed.

Wearing a shirt marked 'I heart you' and blue khaki, Ginger has been talented with instruments instead of lightening faster fingers and quick reflexes like her three friends.

"Why do I have to replace Jake anyway?" "Because, for the twenty third time, he moved and we need four people to make a squad!" Kenny said throwing some chips in his mouth, missing mostly...all of them looking awkwardly at Danny to help him out.

"Come on Ginger, it'll be fun! You get to play video games and I can could teach you." Although she had to think twice on Danny's offer she declined once again.

"Did I mention the four thousand dollar prize?" Danny mentioned with a smirk on his face and judging from the smirk on her face and the twinkle in her eye Ginger couldn't deny dollar signs even if she tried.

"Wait a second! If we add her to the group that means we can't split the winnings to mostly me seeing that she's smart and I was the only person who knows how to work a calculator." "That sounds like a personal problem Sarah. Alright Ginger, are you ready to join Induction squad?"

On that note Sarah and Danny got in the Induction squad pose which is only fist bumping high in the air. Apparently Kenny didn't get the memo as he stuffed his face with chips.

"Oh we're doing the thing?" He said falling out of the chair. "You guys are dorks." "We are but we're your dorks." "This better not be a public event." "Yeah...not really..." "What?!" "Well there's a bunch of dudes there that more than likely won't know you!" "Okay good." "I thought you said it would be on TV?" Kenny said.

Danny could only sigh. "Nope." "Come on, four grand..." "Fine! Fine! What do I have to do?" "Your lesson starts today." Ginger was sat in front of Danny's PC and he started the game and the server they are going to the championship with.

After a few hours on the PC Ginger got the basics of the game understanding what all of the controls do etc. She couldn't get the advanced things down in a day but she was a faster learner than Danny expected.

"Alright...so if I put sand in the...oven?" "Furnace but close enough." "Yeah, that. If I do that then it should cook into glass." "Right, you got it! You could make a simple house now. But...you do need to chuck some coal in there." A blush from her simple mistake and a cheer. She began to enjoy the game.

"Whoa, minecraft isn't as bad as I thought it was. It's sort of like real life." "Yeah!" "You know in a very unrealistic and cube world with the sun weirdly a pentagon." "Exactly!" She gave a childish push him and they went to the living room to check on the other two.

Obviously they were playing video games. Not very sure if they're aware of the world around them but they seemed peaceful. You know, accept for the occasional 'Die creeper die' screams.

"Hey guys! Guess who's ready for the tournament?" Shocked she got the skills down they quizzed her and tested her. They weren't fully sure she was ready but she was all they had.

"Alright, you got skills. Not good skills but skills." "Shut it before she changes her mind Kenny." Sarah said. "Alright, let's get this over with. How do you win the tournament?" "We don't decide. Notch does." "Who's Notch?"

The group gasped. "You don't know who Notch is?!" Kenny shouted. "He's more important than the president, are you mad woman?!" "Calm down Sarah. Notch is the creator of minecraft Ginger. He'll be watching us and seeing who is worthy of the title 'King of Minecraft'. A title which will look good on me."

Sarah pushed the boy aside and shoved a magazine in Ginger's face. "And we also need the money to buy new tech. I could hear that plasma screen calling my name..." She said drooling at the paper.

In two weeks time and more practice Sarah became quite good at the game and willing came to learn new stuff. The days went by fast and the day of the championship arrived.

After Mrs. Turner dropped them off to the gaming center they entered the large building equipped with the best gaming technology money could buy. The 'arena' was surrounded by bleachers filled with rookie gamers of all sizes and the background was coated with flat screens.

The center was a large table with sections blocked off with two wooden slabs so the person seated couldn't simply look over to the other person's screen. High speed computers and up to date keyboards and mice were in each section for one player.

The setting got Ginger nervous. She is fairly already afraid to mess up in front of Danny and the others but what if she costs them to lose due to one of her mistakes? She could only follow and do her best. She found a little comfort in knowing Danny wouldn't be hard on her.

"Let's see who we're going up against." Kenny prescribed pointing at the screen. In green you have team Carla's Creepers. In purple there is the Wolf pack. In black, Obsidian crushers. And lastly in blue the Induction squad.

"Whoa...we have some competition guys. Carla and her team are known for sneak attacks. They could storm and clear a base in seconds." Danny said.

"We need to worry about Obsidian crushers. I watch their youtube videos. They know how to make buildings that could withstand anything." "Yeah, wolf pack we could deal with. They could mass an army quickly but usually they're not that strong." Kenny closed.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Danny squealed. He could only have seen Notch. They walked over to the man signing autographs. After introductions were done they asked for any tips from the expert. Quite frankly had more than enough.

"Well thanks for the tips Notch, it's really an honor to met you!" Danny said shaking his hand. "Same, good luck." After the brief talk the competition is nearing the start. The teams got in their respective positions and the spectators secured their seats.

Dirty glances were thrown between the teams. It just may have it that the Induction squad has fought a long and prolonged war against the teams on the voltz war and tekkit combination server.

"Alright! Let's begin!" And on Notch's word the world loaded. Team Induction spawned in the forest with Carla's Creepers not far from their position, about three hundred meters. The teams ran off in their various directions getting materials like there was no tomorrow. "Alright people, Ginger collect as much iron as you can. Kenny start punching trees and get us some wooden swords." "What help would that do?!" "Me and you are going trolling early."

Danny and Kenny left the girls to continue on the house and they both went in the general direction of Carla's team and sure enough they found the four building a small hole in the ground.

"Underground base. She should have done it in the jungle. Carla is getting sloppy." Kenny said focused. "They got no armor and no weapons. They're going to try to punch us with wood to death aren't they." "Probably Danny, let's take them out." "Agreed."

They jumped up from their little hiding spot, typically some dirt blocks and charged the unsuspecting group with weapons primed.

Carla's team was picked off quickly and only she remained. "Nice one Kenny." "I am pretty handy with the sword aren't I?" "Surrender Carla and you'll have a spot behind bars watching our progress to the finish line."

As the teams fought, built, destroyed and even captured a storm quickly brewed in the real world. Flashes of lightening danced across the sky and thunder deafened the ears of many. Danny noticed the flashes. He wasn't fond of lightening, one of his biggest fears to be honest.

"Awww man, Kenny-" "I see it man but you gotta stay in the game!" "Right, right, surrender Car-" Another lightening flash. It struck the building's electrical system and the whole building blacked out. Danny jumped, who could blame him when an evil noise echoed through the room?

The screens flashed and short images were shown. Weird images. An evil laugh echoed in the arena. People looked around only able to see the person right next to them. The gamers refused to move from their stations waiting for the power to be restored to get a jump on the others.

Another flash of lightening and a bang. The chuckling continued and a longer image flickered on the screen. "You thought you could keep me trapped! You were DEAD WRONG!" Notch stood up and out reached his hand.

"Move from the keyboards! NOW!" Some listened others couldn't respond quick enough. Yet another lightening strike and an even bigger bang and the arena shook. The electricity danced across the keyboards holding anyone who came in contact with them.

People nearby tried to pull them off but were thrown back by an electric charge that seemed to have a mind of it's own. Danny and his team struggled to disentangle themselves from the smart electricity but it was no where close to working. Then, suddenly the charge shocked them all unconscious.

And began to shuck them in.

"No! Don't you dare do this!" Notch said talking to the flickering images. "If you want the children back you'll have to come get them yourself!" Danny, his team, Carla, one of her team mates, and three members of wolf pack were knocked unconscious and they were slowly being sucked into the screen.

Whatever had done this had done it well. Nothing was left of the children and were at the mercy of whatever had done this.

Or is it whoever?

Danny began to slowly wake up with the wind hitting his face. He flashed open his eyes and awoke in the middle of a free fall surrounded by his team and others. He screamed obviously frightened and confused waking everyone up and they continued to do the same.

Thankfully they were falling over water and they dove inside hitting the bottom hurting themselves. They swam to shore, exhausted, they laid on the sand trying to catch their breath.

Danny walked on shore and passed out from exhaustion. He looked around seeing his friends doing the same breathing heavily on the strange shores.

"Guys...where are we?" Danny struggled to stand, he couldn't even guess where they are. Sarah stood and looked around fixing her glasses in the process. "Dear God where are we?! We were in the arena last thing I remember and now we're on the freaking beach!" "A square beach..." Carla pointed out the strange square blocks lining the beach.

"Whoa...am I dreaming?" Kenny asked. "No Kenny you would be dreaming about donuts that fly in your mouth." "Oh yeah, not a dream guys. Thanks Sarah." "Guys...have we been sucked into the server?" Danny asked attempting to pick up the sand.

It began to crack. Not even a grain entered the boy's hand but strange cracks appeared over the sand. "Hey man don't fool around with anything!" One of the boys said from wolf pack. Dominick slowly began to dig the sand with his hands and the cracks got bigger and bigger until the block broke.

It disappeared and Danny stood up. "Where did it go?" Ginger asked. Dominick checked his pocket and pulled out the sand block and watched as it spun in his hand.

Astonished, the others looked around and tried stuff related to minecraft. They reached into their pockets opening their fairly small inventory of pretty much ten storage space. In one of these spaces a map was given and in four more spaces was a basic crafting menu. All the standard stuff someone who just spawned in minecraft would have.

Which, is basically nothing but a map.

* * *

In the real world smoke drowned the room with it's toxic fumes choking everyone inside. Notch stood and looked around, the thick black smoke clouded his vision. People tried to evacuate out of the building coughing from the fumes and helping others as much as the could.

Notch walked to one of the computers and held the light weight screen. It flickered the same image before. He placed it down and typed away at lightening fast speeds. Codes were punched in. He punched the table with a frustrated groan.

He coughed, the air became thicker. He soon wouldn't be able to breath. He typed even faster and tried the cover his face to breath.

"Dammit, you win this time brother. But they are strong," Another cough escaped his mouth. "They are the best! They'll get out!" "Fool..." The screen talked back. It didn't distract the man. "The only way they'll get out is if you come in." "I won't fall for that, you wouldn't dear kill them." "I know you won't. You're smart I admit brother but you're still human. You need air. You barely escaped last time. You think they can? Even now I'm stronger..."

Notch fell to his knees trying to hold his breath. "You rallied the mob armies haven't you?! You couldn't control them when they were first created and now you think you can when they're nations?!" "I am their god." "You are no god! I took the power away from you! They know gods don't bleed and they'll turn on you!" "Then come save me then brother." Notch pressed enter. He succeeded.

He coughed and fell to the ground. His body needed air. Fire men came inside the room and picked him up waking him. He fought against the men trying to type more codes to help the children but weak from no air he had no choice but to obey.

But on the screen, a wick laugh erupted. He was pleased. His plan was unfolding, eventually Notch would have to save them. Then his vendetta with Notch would be over.

His name...is Herobrine.

* * *

"Guys...what are we going to do? We're stuck in minecraft!" Trevor, leader of Wolf pack addressed looking at a block of oak wood.

"I don't know...maybe we should-" "Run! Move people move!" Sarah shouted. A large chest fell from the sky launching sand in the air. Some of the children ducked and some jumped into the water.

They came back to see the large chest. Danny opened it and what was inside astonished them. "Whoa...diamond swords..." Danny whispered. He picked one up and simply glazed the blade with his finger instantly cutting himself.

"Make a mental note, never touch the blade guys." Further inspection showed the blades were enchanted. Danny's blade had power IV. That explains the instant wound. Another diamond and two iron swords had knock back.

Looking into the chest more and more items were found. Food, water, beds, the basic things for life, even a bit of diamonds and iron but the most important is the book marked 'instructions'.

"When does minecraft have instructions?" Trevor asked puzzled. Minecraft was never really a game that required you to fulfill a goal so why start now?

Ginger took the book and read out load.

_In the short time I could type this I must warn you. You have been sucked into the minecraft world by my dead brother, Herobrine. His dark magic brought you here but I know you can get out. The only way you can is by defeating Herobrine but be warned! He wants me dead and he used you all as bate but he will likely hunt you down and have you killed either by his hand or by crashing the server. Whatever you do you must protect the people of the game, use the skills and abilities, work as a team, survive! You mus_

And the message ended there leaving the children to survive in the new and dangerous world filled with blood thirsty zombies, skeletons wielding bows, creepers skilled with stealth and spiders that pounce from above.

"What now...what do we do?" Carla asked. "I...I thought you would know. We do need a leader." "No Danny, you be leader. You beat me three times in a row in championships. It's all you."

Everyone waited for Danny, a signal, an expression, a command, something but he was instantly silent. He thought for a moment with a blank face. He was nor scared or baffled but a simple wonder dropped into his head.

"I wonder what's on the map." Danny asked. The statement almost sounded cartoonish. It threw off Carla, it wasn't a must you have a map when playing minecraft especially in this type of server. Kenny gave the map to Danny and he inspected the map noticing a few little bunched up dots not to far from them and others scattered everywhere.

"Well...what is it? It's going to get dark soon!" "Oh crap he's right we need to make a shelter!" "Gather some dirt or something guys!" "Stop! We are the members of Wolf Pack, Carla's creepers and Induction squad. We do not sleep in dirt huts. We're better than that."

Trevor gave an annoyed groan. "This is real you idiot! We can die!" "I've been playing this game since I was five and if I've learned one thing from this game is that everything is needed for this world to function. You may think a map is pointless but as you panicked and played around in the dirt I found us a place to sleep tonight."

Everyone rushed to look at the map, unbelievably he was right. "What makes you think they'll just let us sleep there?" Trevor said. "They're human just like us. They should understand no one deserves to sleep outside in a place like this." Danny scowled him and Trevor glared at Danny for being outwitted.

"You're seriously going follow him?! That could be Herobrine for all we know! I think I should lead, Danny is going to get us killed." "Alright," Danny said, he got into Trevor's face. "We'll vote then. All for Trevor to lead say I." His two team members agreed.

"All opposed?" Everyone else requested for Danny to lead. "Wh- what?!" "Well, you were sort of panicking so it's not that big of a shock." "Josh is right, I think Danny should lead on a serious note." "Kelly?! Josh?! My own teammates?" "Don't take it the wrong way dude." Danny said.

"Alright, we move for the village. The sun is in the five o' clock range. Let's go." They started a jog towards the village but Trevor whispered under his breath 'fine then' before he began to jog.

With the fabled Herobrine on the loose and nine children given the weight of the world their first objective was meet and they headed for the village escaping Herobrine for now, trapped in the fun imaginative and deadly world of Minecraft.

**Well how was it my viewers? I imagine you liked it, I myself am a very big fan of minecraft and I do hope I shared my passion for the game with you well. Come back for the next chapter **_**The Encounter**_**! Also if you wanna learn about all my characters in detail you could check my biography and their appearances, how they dress etc., all of that is in there. Peace!**


	2. The Encounter

**Hello again my friends and fans and welcome to yet another chapter of Minecraft Voltage Wars! Have a favorite character yet? Leave it in the comments! Alright, presenting, **_**The Encounter!**_

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

"Pick up the pace people! Almost most sunset!" The group was not to far from the village they spotted on the map with the darkness of night catching up to them.

A villager preparing ground for planting stood to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He only saw the group at the corner of his eye quite caught off guard.

"What? Who are you?" They only stopped to catch their breath but the man stood there speechless. Nine children just run in out of nowhere and it's almost sunset, he would think they went mad if he wasn't already tired.

"Can...can you help us? We have no place to stay for the night." Danny asked gasping for breath. The man stood and thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. He lead them back to his fairly nice house in the middle of the village with his wife and daughter inside doing chores.

"Simon, you're back." She greeted her husband with a hug and a quick kiss. "Daddy who are those people?" The little girl pointed out. "Yes Simon, explain." "They're some children who just ran in. I couldn't allow them to stay outside." "Neither would I, welcome...would you tell us your names?"

"I'm Danny, this is Sarah, Ginger, Kenny, Carla, Tammy, Trevor, Kelly and Josh. We're...not from this world." "Oh? Then what world are you from then?"

Danny thought about it for a moment, he couldn't call their world a video game and his the real world. They would think he's silly, to them this place is quite real.

"Umm...it's a bit hard to explain but we were trapped here by Herobrine's workings." "What?" The villager called Simon exclaimed.

"Herobrine trapped you here?! Why exactly are you still alive?" "They probably were dropped here during the day. Herobrine might be looking for them!" "Oh no, you must leave."

Danny's mouth dropped. "What? You can't just kick us out!" "You must leave before Herobrine kills us along with you!" "Wait, let us just explain ourselves." Carla got between them and stared at the fairly large man wearing a brown rob.

"Okay, this is a bit hard to explain but I only can say one thing that may persuade you to help us. Do you know...who Notch is?" "Of course we know who Notch is, he is the man who created us, our god." A little thrown off Carla continued.

"Alright...we know Notch, we're from his world or dimension or whatever. He's a pretty cool guy and we meet him and shook hands with him and whatever but Herobrine trapped us in this world in an attempt to destroy Notch." "Again?" The whole group was shocked. Again?

"What do you mean again?!" "Shut it Trevor! Yeah, you can explain that to us later but who we are is just nine scared kids who don't wanna sleep outside. If you help us we can almost grantee, when we speak to someone who understands this a bit better, you'll be safe under our protection."

Simon rubbed his chin to think. His wife and child silent. "Why should we trust you?" "Danny, show him the book." Danny handed the man the book they found inside the chest. The man gasped.

"Written by Notch himself, it's his hand writing...I'm so sorry, come, I must explain my paranoid ways over dinner."

Simon, the kids, and his family sat around the fire place sharing small bits of steak, some bread and some water. Simon placed his hoe inside a chest in a small closet and proceeded to a bookshelf.

He traced his finger along the titles and found the book he was looking for, The Start, gaining a barely visible smile. "This book tells of the history of this world. It's speaks about Herobrine, Notch, their battle and weirdly...their friendship."

The group didn't expect their hero to be friends with the sworn enemy, Herobrine and Notch have been in countless battles. Notch almost was killed and the same with Herobrine.

"How were they friends?" Sarah asked. "Yeah I thought Herobrine was evil. Right Danny?" Ginger asked. "Yeah, he is." "All your questions...well...most, can be answered with this book."

"_In the beginning there were two beings. One was called Herobrine and another Notch. Brothers at heart and in flesh they decided to make a world, a colorful, beautiful world anyone could play in. Notch went down and made land and seas filled with different ores and minerals. Weather was then made and then came the animals and trees and plants. It was more than beautiful, it was creation, it was life. Notch decided there must be a people like him to rule the land and made us, the villagers in his likeness._

_But Herobrine creations went bad. He wanted to do good things like his brother, he really did. Zombies were his creation, they were supposed to protect the villagers but all they did was see them as a food source. Herobrine tired again and made spiders and cave spiders. He thought it would be funny for anyone who didn't like spiders to find a massive one half their size in the world but the spiders turned and attacked instead of entertained._

_But Herobrine looked at his creations not only turn on him but the innocent villagers. Notch helped and made the snow and iron golems to protect the villagers. Herobrine tried again. He made the skeleton from a dead villager's bones and gave him a bow. But Herorbine didn't realize it was actually a zombie's bones and the skeleton turned and attacked the villagers._

_Notch begged Herobrine to stop his creations. They were soon to overwhelm Notch's creations and destroy what they made. Herobrine didn't give up. He decided that he'll make the one called the enderman from his image of him self and give him the same powers he possessed. But yet again, they attacked and went straight for Notch._

_Notch was fed up with the failed attempts and made the sun burn the mobs. The villagers cheered for Notch but scorned Herobrine. He was angered and decided to make his own world. The Nether. Even mobs were made, wither skeletons, zombie pigman, ghasts, blazes._

_One day, Herobrine attacked the Overworld with all of his mobs. Notch had no other choice but to defend. A massive battle was fought. Blood was shed and the golems were almost wiped out. Notch and Herobrine clashed but Notch won. He stabbed his brother through the stomach and cried over body. But it was all a trick. Herobrine attacked and wounded Notch and ran back to the Nether. He then built the End and made the Ender Dragon and attacked once again._

_The attack was so immense Notch had no other choice but to go nuclear. The land was destroyed. All golems were wiped out. Herobrine and the Endermen were banished to the End. Many mobs were banished to the Nether but a few went into hiding and stayed in the overworld. Only caring to come out at night._

_After many months the world didn't heal. Radioactive waste was spread everywhere. Plants and trees were dying. The land was uninhabitable. Notch created two new beings. One was called Steve and another was called Coda. They were amazing beings, Steve was one being that could also be an infinite amount, young or old, smart or wise, complex or understanding, each mount controlled by a 'player' Notch said. Coda was made to shape the land, tell the creatures when to 'spawn' and 'despawn'. When the grass should grow, the season and so on._

_Notch grew tired and left us under the care of Coda and Steve, if one should die the other couldn't function. Our lives hang in the balance, these two must be kept alive._

Simon closed the book and took off his glasses. His daughter always liked the book. "Wait a minute, what's stopping Herobrine from coming back now?" Ginger asked. "Herobrine returned long ago I'm afraid. When I was a boy I saw him come out of the portal. The portal, surrounded by the eyes."

"The eyes of ender..." Danny whispered. "He stormed our villages, taking any valuables we possessed. He called himself the Darkness Ender and made himself King. He sent his cronies to tax us. Now, everyone is poor forced to eat whatever we could find. He's still searching for Coda and Steve to become the most powerful in Minecraft."

"How long has this been going on? I mean, why haven't you guys fought back?" Carla asked. Simon sighed and pulled his daughter close.

"Twenty five years but believe me, I would love to fight back. In fact-" Simon revealed a secret compartment under his chair. It held an iron sword. "I planned too, my brother and I planned to join the freedom fighters but when I heard Elizabeth was pregnant with Esther I couldn't put my life in danger. I had to support them."

"I guess when we thought the zombies were trying to get inside to eat villagers they were actually knocking for rent money." Carla spoke to Danny. It was all starting to make sense.

"So do you know where Steve or Coda is?" Danny asked. "I believe he lives in a small hut in the jungle but no one has ever been stupid or brave enough to check." "How about Coda?" Kelly asked.

"No idea, some even argue over her existence." Danny sighed. "I guess we're heading to the jungle." "Why may I ask?" Elizabeth, Simon's wife, asked.

"In that book Notch told us to protect you guys that means we need to find the most power people. Coda, Steve and the freedom fighters. We're not going to allow Herobrine to keep your people in a choke hold any more." Danny said. "Then you must find the players, they are strong, powerful, and creative."

"No Simon, we're the players." They gasped. Shocked and awed they stood and shook hands with them all and gave thanks they were here.

"You don't know how long the people of Minecraft have waited for a savior!" Elizabeth said, she was filled with joy. Frantic knocks on the door interrupted.

"Simon! Simon!" Simon knew who it was and opened the door. "Jacob, what's wrong?" "They're coming!" "Oh no, go back to your house and get your money out. They won't bother you."

The man nodded and ran back to his house. Simon went to his closet and threw out robs to the children. "Quickly, put these on and act causal! I'll do the talking."

Outside two zombies with golden swords on their backs walked up to the Simon residence having their own little conversation. They bluntly knocked on the door.

"Hey Simon! Collecting time!" "Umm, I'm coming!" He opened the door and toke out five emeralds. The zombies looked at the jewels. "Where's the rest?" "What? That's exactly the amount of money we owe!" "Yeah but you didn't pay for the long ride we had to do to get here."

Simon pat his pockets, they were empty. "Oh no worries Simon we can come back tomorrow for our two emeralds. Hey, who are they?" The zombie asked pointing towards the disguised children playing cards.

"Just a few friends, it's card night." "Oh yeah? I don't remember getting my invitations. Scared I'll clean the house Simon?" The zombie pushed Simon with a chuckle.

Danny looked up behind his hoodie and looked back at Sarah and nodded and she returned the nod. He then looked at Carla and nodded, Carla revealed her sword underneath her hoodie and tapped it with her hand, Danny nodded.

He lastly looked at Ginger and Kelly and pointed towards Elizabeth and Esther and nodded and they returned the nod and quickly pushed them out of the room.

"Hey! I don't remember collecting taxes from you. Pay up buddy before I-" Danny hugged the zombie and stabbed him through his stomach. The blade went straight through him.

Danny let the zombie slip off of the blade and fall to the ground looking at the other. "Holy sh-" Carla threw her sword just at the right angle to only catch the zombie with the tip of blade hitting him right at his shoulder.

Danny threw off his disguise glaring at the zombie, it struggled pulling the sword out. "If it ain't one thing I hate is zombies. You drop nothing of use. Matter of fact I just use your flesh to feed my dog." "Go kiss a ghast!"

Danny chopped off the already severed arm just to show he meant business. "You're one of those players! The boss told us about you, you people disgust me. Taking from the land and never giving back." "That's not true." "Ah yes it is kid. You go on ya' raids in villages and take what ya' need and leave."

Danny pulled the sword out and kicked the zombie out of the door. "Tell 'ya' boss' that the players are here. If he wants us he'll have to find us." He only ran away, the players just showed their might.

"Well you have managed to kill a zombie and wound another. Good job! Not like there's a hundred more spawning every second." "Shut your hole Trevor, his is war and we just made progress." Danny said kicking the zombie.

Trevor got in Danny's face and pushed him holding his sword in his hoodie. "You the hell do you think you are?! Superman or something?! You have some how managed to piss off an army." "I'm not letting zombies, the easiest mob to kill in this game, to walk around thinking it could collect rent money from me. If we were under your leadership they would have already found us."

Kelly pushed the two boys aside, they already seemed like they were going to be at each other necks. "Listen, I could not care less about this little rivalry between you two. We already know Herobrine is a bad guy Trevor, only a matter of time till he finds us."

Everyone shifted their attention to the zombie. Danny was expecting experience orbs to drop. He looked around and noticed the zombie had pockets. He dug around and found a few experience orbs that just evaporated on him.

"Listen guys we gotta move." Kenny said. "What? We can't just leave our homes!" "Listen Simon I let that zombie live for a reason. He's going to call Herobrine. I intent to take him out."

The room went silent. Danny was interested in a death wish, fighting Herobrine (even in the real world with a controller) no one is even dumb enough to follow Herobrine trail.

"Kenny, Trevor, and Josh are staying with me and whoever else in this village who wants to help." "I will stay." "No Simon, you have a wife and a kid to take care of. The rest of you, relocate as far away as possible. Carla you're-" "No I'm not."

Carla pushed past Trevor and held Danny's shoulder. She had an obvious annoyed look on her face. "I'm not leaving you behind. I'm staying." "You need to-" "I'm staying, and that's final." "Hey!" Ginger shouted.

"Who the hell gave you permission to be a damn hero? No one is staying, we're running." "I agree with hot stuff here." Trevor said. Another frantic knock at the door.

"Simon! Open this bloody door!" "Newmen! What is-" "Herobrine and his forces are here! He says he's coming for the players!" "That damn zombie moves fast. Alright you-" "We're staying here Danny! As far as I'm concerned we could all die in this server but we all prefer dying with you. We need guidance. And you are the dang guidance." Carla said.

Danny could see her tears. Carla, deep inside her, was terrified. Danny didn't feel the same way. He was struck with curiosity. He wanted to see Herobrine.

"Alright...let's do this." Danny and he followers walked outside and saw in the distance a large division of zombies stood looking at the small village. The villagers men stood waiting for attack with pitchforks and swords. Very basic ones.

Danny walked up and withdrew his sword. He turned to the village and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I have seen the villager population destroyed many times over, you are a weak force and they are many. But today, no matter how weak we maybe, we shall not show our strength! We shall show our spirit! There is a beast deep inside of each and everyone of you all! That beast shall not die! That beast will fight back!"

The villagers screamed and knocked their swords together. The zombies morale dropped, Herobrine's rule is weakening.

The villagers ran forward and so did Danny. Danny, leading the charge, jumped a top of a zombie kicking off it's head taking it's golden sword. He block another zombies blade and stabbed right through the heart. He turned around kicking another zombie and throwing the golden sword into a zombie's chest.

The others watched Danny's moves. He could never do this in the real world. "How is he doing that?!" Carla asked. "Danny had only one karate class in the real world. How is this possible?" Sarah said blocking an arrow. "Those things! The green things that were in the zombie!" "Ginger's right! It's the experience orbs! It's making him more powerful! Everyone! Pick up the orbs!"

They did as Sarah said. After the orbs were absorbed the 'players' became more powerful, confident, and fast. The zombies were becoming overwhelmed. Danny was moving so fast his sword broke on him.

He swung his sword down at a zombie but it broke when he blocked the attack. The zombie swung towards Danny's head but he dodged it and punched his stomach grabbed his arm and flipped him to use the zombie as an 'undead shield'.

"He fights well..." Danny heard the whisper. Like it was right next to him and then he turned around and saw the glow. He froze, he felt pain, sharp pain going through his back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" "DANNY!" "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Danny felt the sharp pain go to his stomach, then he felt weak. Not being able to stand up he fell and held his stomach. Moist with blood.

He turned around and saw the eyes. The horrific eyes, Danny shivered. He was looking at the eyes of a demon. "Y-you..." "Yes Danny, me. Yes and make a mental note-" He knelt down and stared at Danny.

"You're in my world now..." Herobrine heard the scream of Carla, Sarah and Ginger. He shot up and shocked them with lightening and pushed them back towards the opposing force.

He looked at Danny and threw him towards the villagers and clapped his hands. "Well done. You woke up the undead."

The last of the able players grabbed their wounded teammates and ran with the other villagers, to where? They don't even know. Herobrine and his forces just watched as they ran away.

"Back to base you fools." Herobrine said before he teleported away to where ever he wished. Today, the players lost.

**Oh no Danny's hurt including the three girls! Let's see what becomes of Danny and the others after their retreat in chapter 3: **_**The Wise and the Smart! **_**Peace!**


	3. The Wise and The Smart

**Hello my viewers and welcome to yet another chapter of Minecraft the Voltage Wars! Remember to follow me on Twitter TheMurph242! Now let's get this chapter going presenting **_**Wise and Smart!**_

**Chapter 3: The Wise and The Smart**

"Keep running!" "Where?!" "I don't freaking know just keep running!" "No!" Kenny stopped the moving village in it's tracks. People were more than tired, exhausted was an understatement.

They've been running for our an hour since the ten minute battle took place. Ten minutes. The first time a passive village stood up to the mob armies, and they only lasted ten minutes. What a boost in morale.

"Look, we need to set up camp. No one knows where we're going. We're lost. People are falling behind and we have injured men and women who need immediate care. We don't need to run we need to set up a temporary camp, get our bearings and continue in the morning." "And who put you in charge," Trevor asked sarcastically.

"They were the stupid ones for charging in the first place!" "I don't give a damn if it was a wise, smart or a fools plan! They'll die if we don't give them medical attention. Is there a healer here or something?! A priest?" A man came out of the crowd. He wore a pink rob and a potion pouch.

"I am a priest!" He popped the top off the bottle and pored it's content onto Danny's and the girl's heads. They woke up. Danny woke up groaning. All the boy had for medical attention so far was a simple towel to stop the bleeding.

"Danny!" The girls shouted. They looked around a bit shocked. "What happened?" "You got knocked out Ginger." Kenny answered. Carla rubbed her head silently swearing.

"We...need to make camp. Do we have any supplies?" Simon nodded. A few carts were able to be salvaged. They were always packed and loaded included with the package the players were given.

Carla groaned but stood upright and made the other girls stay on the makeshift cart they were transported on. Danny did the same but Carla pushed him down to rest. The priest continued to look through more potions to give to Danny but his search was going in vain.

"Do you have a brew stand?" She asked. He nodded. "Alright people! According to the moon's position in the sky it's about 10:00 pm. We need to set up camp." "We need to keep-" "Shut your trap Trevor! You're not second in charge you hear me?" "So Danny put you in charge then?"

Irritated, hurt and already annoyed enough to take on a horde of zombies Carla calmed herself before she thought about tearing the boy apart. "A leader is not chosen just for nothing Trevor, you need to know how to make sensible decisions! You suggesting we sleep in a dirt hut and run aimlessly throughout the night isn't a good decision!"

The boy groaned. "Look," she walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It calmed him down. "I understand you wanna play hero okay? I do too but I wanna survive, look at them," She said waving her hand at the villagers.

"Mothers, fathers, children, we can't put their lives in danger. We already stirred up unrest in this world. We don't belong here. But we're here anyway. We do what we must, do what is right. Not what is fun." The words stayed in his head and never left. It stilled angered him he wasn't leader. He felt it gave him respect.

"All we need is some wool and fence posts people! Don't look at me! I'm pretty in all but we got better things to do! Move it!" Carla looked at Danny, already unconscious again. Ginger cried, Sarah held her legs. She was scared. Who could blame her?

Carla looked closer at the girls. You could see small burnt marks on their skin. She then looked at herself. She had the same marks. Herobrine did a number on them.

The villagers quickly made tents and beds with the wool and gave the injured a special tent, large enough for the priest to work and large enough for the wounded to fit in.

Carla sat right next to Danny and watched the priest's every move. She pet the boys hair and held his arm to constantly be aware of his pulse. Danny was obviously in pain. His head tossed and turned in the bed although he was asleep.

"Do you have enough for the potion?" She asked. "I have just enough glistering melon for all of the injured. Thankfully. You're...friend...should be fine." Carla wondered, for a second, why he slowed down at friend. She asked.

"Well seeing how protective of him you are it seemed you're quite fond of the boy." "Umm, uhh, no. We're...friends. Just friends." The priest narrowed his eyes, he could see right through Carla but he decided not to press the subject and focus on the task.

He crushed the glistering melon with his bare hands on a little table he made and poured the contents into the brewing stand so it could boil. He let out a deep breath, it's almost over now.

"You know, we priests are one of the most wise in the land. We see things in an individual what that person wouldn't even know about themselves." "What makes you so wise?" She asked.

"Age comes with weakness and pays with wisdom. I'm one hundred and fourteen years old. And I'm considered young." He smiled. "Well...have you met Steve? Or Coda? Maybe Notch?" He sighed.

"Unfortunately I've only seen the great Steve himself. He is truly the wisest man in the world." "Then you know where he is." "No, that was decades ago. Steve can be many things. Strong, adventurous, young, old, a king, a healer, wise, smart." "Well if you're so wise what's the difference between wise and smart?"

The priest chuckled. "Ah, youth. So very curious. Wisdom and intelligence is two very different things. You're born intelligent. You learn to walk, talk, eat, fight, you even learn how to become more intelligent. But wisdom is completely different." Carla showed she was confused on her face. The priest chuckled.

"A smart man would know a tomato is a fruit but a wise man would know you should not put a tomato into a fruit salad. Intelligence is the act of problem solving, wisdom is the act of using intelligence correctly to make good decisions. Wisdom is a trait of a leader, intelligence is a trait of a scientist."

Carla contemplated what the priest briefly taught her. She could tell he was wise. He pulled the potion out of the brewing stand and gave it to Carla with a smile.

"Here, give him this then make him drink this. One will wake him up and give him more strength, the other will help him mend the wound more quickly." "Thank you." She said with a smile.

He walked out of the tent to see if others where of need of his services. Carla lifted Danny's head, under the low light of a single torch and poured the first potion into his mouth. Danny eyes fluttered open.

"Carla..." "Rest." She said handing him the other bottle. He took it and drank the content and quickly spat it out. "It tastes like dirt mixed with swamp water!" "Oh just drink it." He quickly chugged down the bottle and gagged. "You're trying to heal me or torture me?!" "Ugh you're such a baby."

Danny slumped in the bed and held his stomach. "What happened?" "Herobrine stabbed you in the stomach. When me, Ginger and Sarah ran up to help we were instantly shocked." Danny sighed and groaned from the pain.

Danny began to take off his shirt to inspect the damage himself. Carla helped the boy and stared at his bare chest. The cut went deep. The regeneration potion the priest gave Danny hasn't even closed the wound yet but the children, use to the medicine they had back in the real world, were astonished.

"Whoa...I'm not even feeling any pain." Danny whispered. Soon after his friends found him and were just as astonished. Danny was walking in a few minutes.

He slowly limped out of the tent helped by Carla and was greeted with an up roar of clapping hands, the villagers cheered. The villagers, who have just been driven from their homes and completely embarrassed are clapping for the boy who did it to them.

"Why are you all clapping? I screwed up your lives." "You gave us the will to fight back. Yes maybe we don't have a place to sleep tonight. But we all know we have a fire in our hearts that will keep us warm tonight!" The other villagers cheered after Simon's remark.

"You all are willing to follow us? To fight with us?" "To die for you! In fact, I think he is the one to save us all!" Another roar from the villagers. The one?

"What do you mean?" Carla asked. "You! You are the chosen one! The one who will saves us! Our King!" All of the villagers bent and got onto their knees to address their new King. Danny.

"Me? A king?" "Of course! The prophecy says that there shall be nine brave individuals that will give us the will to help us fight back. We have waited-" "One hundred long and sorrowful years for your presence boy." A chilly voice echoed. Everyone stood still. Danny almost screamed.

"No...you..." Danny, mixed with anger, rage and horror, turned to see Herobrine and two weirdly clothed zombies wearing dark black robes. The zombies wielded golden swords and Herobrine wore a completely black suit and a diamond ax on his back.

The villagers pulled out their swords and so did the players accept for Danny and Carla who were dreadfully unprepared.

"The chosen one, the BOY is said to have better abilities than I or Notch. Blasphemy! I am the god of minecraft! Bow and worship me!" "They shall never worship you! You'll have to go through me first!" Herobrine quickly teleported behind Danny to mock him and elbowed him in the back of the head causing him to fall on the ground. He then teleported in front of him.

"You leave the Prince alone!" "Oh now he's a prince! All hail the prince of minecraft who can't decide who he is! Come on kid you don't got the balls to be a king! Let me give a little 101 course of minecraft. Firstly you'll need a princess to become a king, stupid. Marry her and you'll become a king and she'll be a queen. Problem with that is you have no princess, or a girl because...you're a dick head." A chuckle came from the zombies.

"Leave him alone!" Carla shouted. "Oh there you go kid there's one right there! And if you wanna go really advanced you could make princesses and princes too! Oh yeah you can't because your dick is on your head." Another chuckle.

"You disgust me." "Yes Danny I disgust you quite frankly I'm use to it. I've been disgusting a lot of people for a long time ain't that right peasants?" "You watch your mouth." "You watch who you're talking too. This is my world you little brat. I am not a gamer," Herobrine grabbed Danny by his neck and held him in the air.

Danny could see the white devilish eyes, it could be hell's gates for all he knew. "I don't play games. I am the game. You respect me, FEAR ME, and we might get along." Herobrine dropped Danny and teleported back on top of the tent.

"Oh and while you're at it why don't you tell him the rest of the prophecy? The little punk has a big ego maybe it won't scar him to much." "You wanna fight me Herobrine?! Come on! I'm right here!" Herobrine teleported again and held Danny's neck, this time with a sword right next to it.

No one dared to move. "Danny! No!" Carla wielded her sword and ran forward, but a flash came out of nowhere kicking Herobrine in the face and catching Danny.

It wielded a diamond sword with golden edges. Weird words were engraved on the sword as it slowly pulsed purple. It wore nothing but blue jeans and a slightly torn shirt. Everyone knew who it was, well, the villagers at least.

"Steve!"

Herobrine wiped his lip and looked up, it was in fact Steve. "It's about fucking time you showed up! I was getting bored with munchkin here!" "Hello again brother. Still out causing havoc?" "You know it you little good two shoes. Now are we going to kill each other or not?" "I'm here for the boy." "And I'm here for you." Herobrine growled.

"I have no interest in fighting you. I am here for Danny and the company he has with him. You know you're no match for me." "Who the hell lied to you?! I took you on and almost killed you twice and Notch had to save your tiny butt!" "You're no god Herobrine, I am and so is Coda. Embrace you're mortality." "I would rather die every time I wake up."

Steve stood up straight and banged his sword towards the ground to look professional. "I am warning you once again. Stay away from the boy. Coda and I don't want you dead. You're just hurt and confused. The prophecy doesn't have to end with you dead. Listen-" "I'm done listening! I am a god! Let's go boys."

Herobrine then teleported with the weird looking zombies who did the same. Steve sighed and turned towards the shocked Danny. "Aren't you scared shitless. Come on." He said giving a hand.

"I'm Steve, one of the gods of minecraft. You should be Danny." Danny sat on the ground speechless. How did he know his name? "How do-" "I know many things. Including how and why you're here. I imagine I have a lot of work to do." Steve then looked at Carla and smirked nodding at the girl.

"Very well. Follow me." Steve simply clipped his fingers and soon, out of no where ten mule spawning eggs appeared in his hands. He threw them down and they slowly became mules with travel bags attached to them. He then clipped his fingers again and a few blocks of spruce wood planks showed up in his hand.

He quickly built a few carts and attached them to the mules. "Women and children on first." He said and he clipped his fingers again and spawned six horses.

"I imagine you're still able to ride." He said to Danny. He picked a horse and jumped on and helped Carla on. She held on his waist from behind and laid on his back. Danny watched as Kenny offered his services to Ginger and she accepted. Soon they were on their way following Steve. Danny constantly stared at him from behind.

"How did you know where we were?" "I know everything that happens in minecraft. I knew you long before you entered this world. You played as me, by the way it's not the smartest thing to take on three endermen." Danny turned red, he didn't know he would have to talk to the guy he constantly was killed as.

"Why didn't you come sooner? You could have helped us destroy Herobrine." "That is something I don't wanna do or discuss." "What?" Sarah shouted. "How can you not discuss not destroying Herobrine? He's evil!" "Confused, not evil." The group listened.

"Let me explain why,"

_You may remember the stories of the legend of Herobrine. You all think he's evil, a 'creepypasta' I hear some of you say. But he's not._

_Some of you may have noticed Herobrine in the distance. Stocking you. Eying you. Watching from afar. You all think he's there to freak you out. I admit it's very scary to just notice someone is out in the distance just watching you but it's not like that._

_In the beginning all Herobrine wanted was to be a good builder like Notch, my father. He tried to be good but his creations just came out bad. It's not his fault. That's why he stocks you. He stocks two types of people: good and bad._

_Good to learn from them, bad to learn what he shouldn't. Herobrine even had his name changed to Herobrine. Notice the 'hero'. His original name was Brian. He just made Brian 'Brine' and put the hero in front of it to gesture he is trying to be good._

_He is my brother, I would never want a faith such as this to happen._

"How is he you're brother?" "When Herobrine was killed in the first battle of minecraft Notch recreated his body so he could live. Notch created our bodies and gave us special powers and responsibilities so we can live. Technically he is still Notch's brother but we consider him as our brother."

They went silent. The stories they heard were false. "So...what's the rest of the prophecy?" Steve hesitated to respond.

"The prophecy was written by me. It states that an unknown amount of your closes friends may side with Herobrine. At least one of them." "Wait! Wha-" "I don't know why, I don't know when and I don't know how, I just know it will happen. At least one of you." He said looking at his friends.

"So...what do I have to do...if they-" "Yes, you'll have to kill them." The children looked back and forth among themselves and slightly panicked. Who would it be?

"Look, it doesn't have to be okay Danny? I don't want Herobrine dead. He probably won't end up dead because I'm going to bend the rules a bit. Father won't make me." "Kill Herobrine?" "No, that's your job. I'm the one to teach you, I'm going to teach you how to be better than Herobrine. To capture him." The group went silent.

"Do you know how?" "Honestly no but you do have to remember. I wrote the prophecy. I chose you because you're the best. I'm going to make you better." "Wait, wait, wait. What about us? We need to know how to defend ourselves too!" Trevor said.

Steve looked back at the others once again and turned to pay attention to where he's going petting his hair. "I don't know how many or who will betray us. To be quite honest I don't even know if Danny will stay good. But I've been playing with Danny since he was five. He has a heart of gold. Never killed a villager before. Never looted and left nothing in return. He's almost perfect."

Danny felt heartened that he was chosen. He felt like those urges of holding back his curiosity and rage of the more evil things of minecraft paid off.

"So where is Coda?" Ginger asked. "She is off doing her work. I am off doing mine." "That's not specific at all." Steve toke a long look at Ginger. "I don't know where she is. She's usually doing work, you tend to be very busy when you're constantly building and managing every single atom in a world." Ginger blushed at her comment.

"So where are we going then?" "To my home. You have work to do Danny. I must train you." The group's questions have been asked and answered and they ride on into the night following Steve.

They knew in their hearts no one was comfortable any more. Who could be the first to join Herobrine? But they must ride on, destiny awaits.

**Whoa...ladies I think Steve is single. Lol anyway I hoped you enjoyed please leave a comment below and favorite and follow me! Peace!**


	4. Steve's Teachings

**Hello my viewers and welcome to yet another chapter of Minecraft. Now I hope you all are ready for another episode of the action packed series! Now we jump to Steve's place. Presenting!**

**Chapter 4: Steve's teachings**

"We are here, my home." "Wow, it's beautiful." "Yes, many thanks. I don't get much visitors." "Yes...why is that?" "When you are a god that can make anything appear out of thin air you tend to get a lot of requests for things. It's difficult to train warriors when people are knocking at your door to pay their rent."

The house was very large, sitting a top of a high mountain. It looked very modernly built, mostly out of nether quartz. The glass windows were made out of blue stained glass and the doors were all made out of iron. One area was made exclusively for the pool. Another for the garden housing red, purple and blue roses and all other plant variants. Steve dismounted at the base and looked up. Danny looked back to all of the sleeping villagers. He could just see the sun begin to rise.

"How are we all getting up there?" Danny asked still feeling the sleeping Carla laying on his back. Steve simply clapped and a wide hole opened in the mountain, about six by six. The floor was made of nether quartz and attached to some sort of mechanism.

"I'm guessing that's the elevator." "Smart boy." He lead the horses into the lift and pressed the green button attached to the wall. With a little bump they were soon going to the top. Danny watched and smiled. Minecraft is really awesome.

"So...what now?" "We rest, your training starts tomorrow. I'll allow you, your friends and the villagers to get comfortable before I put you all through anything else." The kind hearted and thoughtful Steve said. They struck the top and another bump woke Carla up. She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes looked over Danny's shoulders to see the mansion in all it's glory.

"Holy...Danny, where are we?" "Steve's place." They rode to the front door and dismounted looking at the welcome mat. The villagers and the others soon woke up and had astonished looks on their faces. Children cheered and mothers cried. The fathers cheered for Danny's guidance.

"Come on guys, it is Steve's place." "You did lead them here Danny, more than likely this wouldn't have happened if you didn't happen." Danny smiled and gave Carla an unexpected hug. It threw the girl off and she blushed wildly. Danny noticed and he did the same. "Ummm, sor-" "No, no. I...liked it." She said with a sheepish smile.

Steve allowed everyone in and assigned rooms to everyone. Thankfully he had enough space. Although the building is large he didn't count to have any visitors and separating boys and girls was another set back. The villagers returned to their resting and unpacked the small amount of possessions they could take with them. Danny, couldn't sleep.

Although he was the only person, other than Steve, who didn't sleep at all he didn't feel tired. Danny tossed and turned in his bed and got up and looked around his room. Equipped with black carpet covering the floor, a large blue glass stained window, a few red roses in clay pots and a few paintings he could admire, Danny liked his room and his odd looking bed.

He decided to go see what Steve was up too. He did remember leaving him in the kitchen. Danny walked down the long corridor lined with bedrooms and walked down stairs trying to not make a sound.

He peaked around the corner into the kitchen. Steve was there cutting melons.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked. "Cooking. We have many stomachs to feed." He said still concentrating on the knife's blade.

"Well...what's for late brunch I guess?" "BBQ steak with toasted bread and watermelon slices." BBQ steak? In minecraft?

"How do you make BBQ steak in minecraft?" "This is a world you know. Eating the same ten or twelve things and creating bread on a crafting table isn't exactly real." "It is for minecraft." Steve sighed.

He turned to look the boy in the eye. "No Danny, you don't get it. This isn't the world you think you know. This is why you need training. This world is much like your own but mixed up a bit. For example, no matter how advanced I become I always tend to have a diamond sword on me." Danny chuckled. "If it ain't broke then don't fix it." "Good. Now you wanna see something cool?" Steve asked. Danny nodded.

Steve began to glow, he decreased in size and seemed to become...younger.

"Whoa...how did you-" "I am a god. The almighty Steve who can be anything. Right now I'm Steve, seventeen year old Steve." "How old were you before?" "I was twenty five. The older I am the wiser I become. The younger I am the better I am at fighting. In the twenties I sort of balance out."

Danny was amazed. Who could blame him? The younger Steve was a bit shorter wearing blue jeans and black shirt with a diamond sword on the front with sun glasses. "Impressed much?" He asked, Danny stood still with his mouth wide open. "I'm guessing that's a yes. Now-" He quickly changed back to his twenty five year old self. "you mind helping me cook?" Danny agreed.

Food was made and served with Danny waking everyone up for food. The villagers had their fun in the pool and in the gardens and Danny and the gang had their exploring of the house. Danny, Carla, Flare and Ginger came to Steve wanting to ask more questions.

"How powerful is Herobrine?" Ginger asked. "He has many powers. Speed and teleportation is two of them other than strength and numbers." "Can we kill him?" Flare asked. "Yes we can." More and more questions were asked and they were answered. Dinner came and night fell and the whole residence went to bed.

Danny still couldn't sleep. He began to toss and turn in his bed once more. Then a hand was placed over his mouth. "Don't make any noise, come with me."

Danny followed the person outside. Out of the shadows and into the midnight light he realized it was only Carla.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either." "Yeah, I wanted a bit of...company and I saw you tossing and turning in your bed so...yeah. By the way don't sleep with your door open." She said smirking. They walked around the estate and stopped in the garden.

They sat on the edge and stared at the minecraft stars. "You know what I noticed?" "What?" Carla asked. "Time goes by just like our world. But my watch is freaking out." Carla saw the watch spinning counter-clock wise then clock wise.

Danny unattached the watch and threw it as far as he could. "Nice arm." "Thanks. You know, this is sort of weird. We use to be enemies not to long ago." "Yeah..." She felt a bit awkward for raging war against the boy and blushed "Hey, got something for you." Danny said.

He made a rose appear in his hand, sort of a little magic trick. The girl awed and toke the rose smelling the fumes. "Thanks Danny. Sure know how to treat a girl." "Yeah, I try." He said.

She shuffled closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder as they gazed at the stars. She smiled and hugged his waist. Danny then locked his arms around her feeling her long black hair.

Danny looked at her. She was beautiful, very beautiful. He found himself kissing her forehead. He felt he wasn't controlling himself anymore. She whispered his name and looked him in the eye. Her soft voice was simply amazing.

Their lips called each other and mourned for each other's presence. They kissed. A passionate and long kiss was shared. Soon the two would need air but theyignored their lungs' cry. Short breathes were all they needed.

Danny fell back never leaving her lips, she followed and landed on top of him. Danny hands held her waist and slowly went down to her hips. She moaned, she liked it.

His other hand traced the lines of her back tickling her slightly. Carla took her chance and began to do a search of her own. She felt the boy's stomach, she could slightly feel his abs.

Danny hand strayed to far and began to go up her shirt but he stopped himself and realized what he was about to do stopping. Carla took a much needed deep breath. All she could mutter is "Wow."

"I...didn't wanna go so far so fast. So I stopped. Sorry." She did remember him slowly going up her shirt. Although she liked it she didn't wanna do such a thing. She kissed Danny on his cheek thanking him.

"You're so thoughtful, no need to apologize." Danny offered his hand and helped her up. She hugged him catching him off guard. "Did any of this mean something Danny?" She asked. "Well it means a lot of things." "Like?"

Danny smiled and kissed the girl. "Anything you want it to be." Carla laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat.

"I think I'm in love."

Danny was a bit shocked at first but really he felt the same way. "For how long?" "Months. I guess you didn't notice my persistent attacks. You had all my attention." It began to rain, a thunderstorm came faster than they noticed.

Danny and Carla rushed inside not getting too wet. Danny walked the girl to back to her room and kissed her before he left going to his own bed. Finally he could sleep.

The next day Danny woke up, unknown to him, quite early. He went to the kitchen finding no one was around. Further inspection no one was awake.

He helped himself and got some bread and water kicking his fight up on the table. He heard foot steps and from around the corner he saw Steve in teenage form. Used to sharing their mornings, Steve did the same getting some bread and some water and joined Danny at the table.

"Well, training starts today. Ready?" "Born ready." "Good." "So what will I be learning first? Marital arts? Hand to hand combat?" "Nope, you'll be learning your crafting." Danny mouth dropped.

"Awww what?" "Every hero has his humble beginnings. Now, as you can see, Herobrine has an army and seeing you're king of minecraft you'll need an army so you need to choose your most trusted friends so they can learn with you. Only the ones you trust." "Why not all?"

Steve sighed. "We must consider some of your friends can not be trusted. Some may fall to Herobrine's liking." "Well...I do trust a few. The others I don't really know." "Say 'em."

"Kenny,"

"Sarah,"

"Ginger,"

"and Carla. They're the ones I'm sure of." "Good, we have work to do."

Steve, still in his teen form, called for the names and the group followed Steve down a set of stairs. It opened into a training room with wooden floors and blues walls. The first room they entered branched off into a few more rooms for target practice and hand-to-hand combat.

They entered a room with chair set in front of crafting tables. Thankfully there was just enough.

"Alright, these are you crafting tables. Keep them clean and well maintained because they are needed for almost everything in minecraft on the basic level. I want you all to recognize the book inside." They opened the top up to see a book made out of leather and paper marked craftables.

"Now this book is small but it's index is still massive. You can build many things with the crafting table and in order for you to know how you'll need that book. Don't lose it. It's a big change from you all just typing in something and it showing up." They nodded.

"Now you're going to craft a stick. Sounds simple enough? I don't think so. You don't just put a few things together this things is more real life now." Steve threw each person an oak wood.

"Turn it into planks using the saw on the side. Don't worry, this ain't wood work class. After you're done open up your crafting table and place whatever you have down inside that little box inside. It should be marked 'perfect'."

They did as Steve commanded and placed their not so straight planks inside the box. "Now press the green button." They did, the crafting table made a small noise. It didn't take it all that long either. They opened the box to see the perfectly straightened and sanded down planks.

They admired their handy work and admired the crafting table. "Thought it was just a piece of wood huh? Now realize there is little to nothing in the section marked food in the book. You can't make any food in the crafting table so don't throw in any wheat and expect it to spit out bread." They nodded.

"When it comes to food all the crafting table can really do is make sugar and even that isn't done in a crafting table often. Later down the road you can get more advanced craft tables for different stuff. One for galacticraft, another could be the ME crafting terminal and another that crafts items for you, the supercomputer." "What's next?" "Furnaces."

Steve clapped, turning the crafting tables into furnaces and alarming the children a bit. "Alright, furnaces are used for smelting anything you put into it. Very simple machine. Whatever goes in, with a provided fuel source, you'll get the perfected item out. Advanced furnaces are the powered furnace not requiring a fuel source." Steve gave them a bit of coal and a bit of cactus.

They carefully grabbed the plant. "Another thing," Steve gave them a weird looking watch, it looked like it was made out gold and iron.

"You'll need this watch. It tells you the time of day and it could also set way points that the built in compass would point to when you designate it to one of the points, it also comes with a map. Now these," He threw glasses at his class.

"are your glasses. They can identify anything and everything in minecraft and tell what it does, what it could be used for, how to obtain it etc. It also acts as binoculars. Now back to furnaces. Simply put your fuel at the bottom and the cactus at the top. You'll need flint and steel to start it."

They did so and the furnace stopped and ran out of its fuel. They all pulled out a still hot piece of cactus green. "Very nice. Now I'm going to ask you all a very important question. Okay?" They nodded.

"Which path do you all wanna take? There are two types of players. Some practice machinery and others practice magic. Which will you do?" They thought for a moment.

"Can't we do both?" Ginger asked. "Yes but it'll slow your progress down greatly." "Why can't some do magic and others do machinery?" Sarah asked. "It'll cause arguments. Massive ones." It is true.

"Well, what will it be? It should be something you all think about together." "I am not going magic. Can't stand it. It's boring." Danny exaggerated.

"True, the whole group is better at machines. Only Josh specializes in the stuff." Carla said. "Yeah, I even could make a powered furnace from memory." Ginger said.

"It's settled then, we'll go high-tech Steve." Danny declared. "Good choice. You get to keep your xp thus making you a better minecraft player. The more experience you have the better you are. You can see how much xp you all have by looking at your watch. Danny, you have the most."

When Carla, Sarah, Ginger and Kenny had around five levels Danny had twenty. It explains his leadership skills.

"Speaking about xp, here. This will probably be the last time you come to use magic." Steve clipped his finger and about three bottle o' enchanting dropped right in front of them all breaking. They all absorbed the xp and looked over their watches.

Sarah xp was twenty seven, Carla's was twenty six, Ginger's was twenty three and Kenny's was twenty eight. Danny's rocketed to forty one. "Alright, time to do a bit of fighting."

They came to the fighting area and they choose a dummy. "Alright boys, high kicks. Raise that leg Kenny! Ladies, spin kicks. You wanna balance your weight on your less dominant leg and balance on that heel and spin. Careful Sarah."

Steve held Sarah's waist noticing the girl's curves. He helped her to spin and smirked a bit as he held her from behind. Sarah blushed and tried to conceal her rosy red cheeks.

Steve kept his distance, he didn't wanna throw the girl off. Then again he could spend extra time 'helping' her out. After a while they got the basics of hand to hand combat.

"Alright, Kenny, Danny, demonstrate your skills." "Awww what? Danny has a higher xp level than me." "That doesn't mean you won't win."

Kenny and Danny got in their stances and stared each other down waiting for the go ahead from Steve. Sweat ran down Kenny's head. Danny wanted to impress Carla as much as he could.

"Ready, fight!" Kenny charged forward and so did Danny but Danny slid under Kenny. "Ah good invasive Danny. Come on Kenny, you're a big guy stay on the defensive. Danny will just tire you out."

Kenny stood still and got in defensive stance. Danny charged and they went into full hand to hand combat. Kenny blocked everyone of his attacks but failed to protect his legs. Danny took the chance and attempted to trip Kenny.

Launching a punch and quickly moving his leg behind Kenny's he succeed bringing the boy to his knees. "Good offensive strategy Danny and same to you Kenny." Danny picked his friend up and gave a much deserved high five.

"Alright, Sarah, Carla. Your turn."

They did the same and stared each other down and on his word they charged each other. Sarah quickly put Carla on the defensive with a spinning kick.

"Good Sarah good! Stay aggressive!" Carla knew she wasn't about to be stood up in front of Danny and stopped the advance. She blocked another spinning kick and did one of her own. She swung her fist towards Sarah but Sarah countered and grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the ground.

"Very nice. Good defensive Carla. Watch your punches. Sarah ease off the kicks and balance with your attacks with your hands, remember to balance your weight. Alright, Ginger. Sounds like you're against me." Ginger gulped and the others chuckled. "You got this Ginger." Danny chuckled jokingly. "You guys have no faith in me." She said smiling.

Steve and Ginger got in stance and Danny started the battle. Ginger charged forward and aimed her spin kick for Steve's head but he easily dodged.

Ginger quickly made use of her speed and attempt to trip Steve with a ground attack to his ankles but another dodge prevented her from succeeding.

"Yes Ginger yes! Stay aggressive! Don't mind you not hitting me!" She punched and was blocked and hit his unprotected stomach. He cringed and stepped back. He looked at Ginger.

"Why did you stop? You must continue the attack!" He charged forward and quickly tripped the girl. "You can't hesitate okay? Throws you off. You did well." She smiled and accepted his hand.

"Alright, you all did well. Xp works better than I thought. Collect as much of it as you can when fighting. It randomly drops when you defeat an enemy. Now, another important question. What fighting style you will be studying now?" "What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"There are a few fighting styles in minecraft. Knight, assassin, mage, archer etc. But the best to learn is knight or assassin." "What's the difference?" Danny asked.

"Good question. Knights specialize in sword's man ship. The heavy armor is good for protection but slows down maneuverability greatly. The assassin's wear a lighter armor that agrees with the body's movement but it's less protected. The assassin knows how to use bows and arrows, swords, all of the weapons pretty much."

Everyone quickly took a liking to the assassin's fighting style and choose it getting a crash course in the ways of the assassin. "Alright people, now it's time to pick your weapons." They eagerly followed Steve to a blank wall. He touched it and pressed a concealed button and the wall opened.

They walking into the armory fitted with weapons of all kind.

Danny choose to wield a diamond sword with a golden tip and a bow. He hung the bow over his chest and he kept his sword on his back.

Carla wielded a diamond sword and throwing knives with poison concealed inside of the blade.

Sarah choose a diamond ax with a golden edge and a golden war hammer on her back, they were crossed when not being used.

And lastly Kenny choose a diamond sword with a golden tipped spear.

"Very nice, you all are ready to take on the world of minecraft." "What's our first move?" Danny asked. "Don't ask me, I'm a god not a king. I don't do anything." "Then what are we supposed to do?" "Minecraft has no rules. You have people to rule Danny. Why don't you make your dream come true and actually make a kingdom?"

Danny gasped. "I need materials." "At a clip of a finger my king. At a clip of a finger."

**Yes my viewers I do hope you enjoyed, now you know the love interests in the story! If you could who's the not so obvious one you get a cookie and a shout out now please leave a review and follow and favorite. Peace!**


	5. Into the Unknown

**Hello my viewers and welcome to yet another minecraft chapter! Now I have gotten two reviews, now in these reviews two people are asking to be in the story! Now I am going to say...yes and no. Yes you can be in my story but only for a one shot. Yes I know :'(. But you have to understand I had this story planned so if you're going to become a character you'll have to wait until... next season? Shhhh...I didn't say that. Presenting!**

**Chapter 5: Into the unknown**

Danny stood dangerously on the fence over looking the edge of the mountain with a stupid smile on his face. Kenny and Sarah looked at him from behind.

"I'm slowly thinking about pushing him off." "Yep, that's not safe at all." Kenny said munching on something. "What are you...is that steak?" "No..." "Dude! I want some!" "No! You never ask a guy for his meat!" Kenny said running away.

Sarah sighed and pulled Danny away. "Are you interesting in dying?" "Nah, just curious how it feels." Danny chuckled. "Says the guy who had a sword in his stomach. Steve and Carla are waiting for you. Speaking of Carla...you two got something going on?" Danny hesitated.

"Umm...no?" "That sounded a lot like a question than an answer." "Hey I really think we should get to Steve! You know we shouldn't keep the god of minecraft waiting!" He ran off, Sarah only shook her head. "That boy puzzles me."

"How large are you planning on making this? I mean we're only a village and we're mostly made out of women and children." "It has to be enormous Simon, if we're keeping Herobrine's army out we need something big." Carla said hearing Danny's footsteps. "I'm here!" "You're late." Steve said.

"Yeah...there was a bat in the hallway, you really need to light up man." Steve only rolled his eyes. "The walls need to be at least fifteen blocks high and five blocks thick." Carla uttered "Hey, why don't we make the wall out of diamonds? That will freak Herobrine out." "I'm a god not a vending machine." Carla chuckled.

"Alright, I'm serious now," Danny said. "The walls should be five blocks thick. The outer and inner layers should be stone bricks." Carla showed a puzzled face.

"That makes no sense. We could just make the whole thing out of obsidian." "Yes, obsidian sounds good, more protection. Herobrine will never get through the wall." Simon said.

"As much sense as that makes Carla if Herobrine knew how tough our walls are he would then know how to combat us. Having the three inner layers coated with something as easy to mine through as stone bricks is better, easier on the eyes and Herobrine would have to wonder what's the other three layer made out of." "Yeah true." "It would help the work load. Obsidian isn't the easiest thing to carry."

Steve, in adult form, smirked. "Very nice Danny. That's king material." "Yes, and at such a young age." Simon replied. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Danny smirked. "Alright my king what should the three inner layers be?" Steve asked.

"Hmmm...after the outer layer we should have traps." "Traps?" "Yeah think about it. They're going to try to mine through the wall but they'll but to busy wondering if they're stepping on something." "I'm not good with traps. I don't think anyone is." "But guess who is?" Trevor said popping up.

"You're good with traps?" Carla asked. "Yes my beautiful little rose, if you ask me I'm one of the best." Danny rolled his eyes slightly annoyed.

"Alright, you're on trap blue prints. Simon, you and Steve are on the walls. I'm sending everyone else to villages." "And why is that?" Steve asked. "Hey, this kingdom is going far and wide. We need people to house."

Danny stood in front of the whole group and gave orders separating everyone in teams of three. Danny went with Kenny and Kelly, Carla went with Flare and Josh, and Sarah and Ginger decided to go alone.

Steve, turning to his younger self, walked them to the elevator. At the bottom Steve clipped his fingers and a few more horses came to life for the players.

"Alright, stay safe. Use what I taught you. No mobs come out at night any more." "What do you mean?" Flare asked. "Mobs don't spawn at night, Herobrine creates them. Where, I couldn't even tell you. Now go, you all have jobs to do." "And we have ours." Simon said patting Steve on his back.

The group nodded and turned to the open plains of minecraft. They were a bit scared. They were all equipped with maps, compasses, watches and enough food to last them at least four days with three meals a day.

"Hey Simon, you said your brother is fighting with the resistance right?" "Yes, why do you ask?" "Where are they?" "You're bring them back? Oh thank you! He is in a village named Jericho south from here. Here, I'll mark it on your map. After so many years I'll see my brother again!" Danny smiled.

They checked their bags one last time to make sure everything they needed was there and they jumped on their horses and said their good byes.

"Stay safe you big lug." "You to Sarah." Kenny said smiling. "I mean it! Stay serious!" "I will! I will!"

"Sure you wanna do this?" Danny asked Ginger. "Hey, I'm not the girl who use to put dirt inside a furnace any more Danny." "Right, stay safe." "You too."

"Stay safe bro." Josh told Kenny. "Yeah, don't have too much fun without me." "Wouldn't dream about it. Remember, don't go near a nether portal." "In this world? I wouldn't dream about it."

"See you later Trevor. Seems you get to stay here and build." "You better come back Kelly, you know I need someone to vent too." "Yeah, I know. I'll be fine."

Danny looked over to Carla with a smile on his face. She pulled him away around a corner so the others wouldn't see. She didn't share the smile. "Come back, safe." "I will." "In one piece Danny." He held her hand. "I will." He saw tears in her eyes, he never saw Carla cry before.

One lone tear ran down her face, Danny quickly wiped it away. "Are you sure I can't come with you?" "I'm looking for warriors, you're looking for villagers to protect." Danny said, he attempted to kiss her forehead but she pulled him into a kiss on the lips.

"You better come back. I wanna talk about...us. Okay?" "Sounds like I'm coming back alive." They shared a long kiss. "I love you Danny, if you die-" "That won't happen, you stay safe and don't worry about me." She smiled.

They quickly sneaked back to the group unnoticed and got back on their horses. "Alright everyone, time to go." Steve held Sarah back. "Hey, stay safe." The girl blushed. "I'll be fine."

"Alright! Let's go!" Danny shouted and slapped the horse followed by Kelly and Kenny. The other groups did the same and they headed for the villages marked on their maps.

About thirty minutes later, on a slow stroll, Danny and his team were about two hundred blocks away from Jericho, the village that interested Danny.

"There it is, Jericho." Danny said. "It looks wasted." Kenny pointed out from the desert biome. Craters were all over the place. "You think they're creeper explosions?" Kelly asked, Danny shrugged. Kenny jumped off his horse and inspected the crater.

"Yep, creeper explosion. This hole is just around the right size." "Alright, let's keep moving." Kenny got back on his horse and they slowly came towards the, what looked like, deserted village.

But around fifty meters the village sprung with life, hostile life. Villagers with bows and arrows appeared at the top of almost every rooftop and aimed towards the players.

"Stop where you are!" The players kept stern faces. "Put your hands up!" The players were slowly considering not following orders but they did anyway.

"We're the good guys! Stand down!" Kelly shouted. "Lies! You are spies for Herobrine!" "No we're not! We're the players." Kenny shouted, a long silence was shared. The archers looked among themselves, they were sort of shocked.

"You heard him! We're the players! We look pretty different don't we?" The archers were beginning to believe them. "Yeah, who's you're leader?" Kelly shouted.

They all began to look around whispering questions among each other. Then a lone man walked out into full view of the players. He was a big, tall man with a thick mustache and bear. He dragged along with him a large battle ax. This man could be described as a living and breathing tank.

"Kenny, I think we found your dad." Kelly mocked. "I'm guessing you're the leader." Danny said. The man stood with a stern face. He looked as if he could kill a full grown dragon with his bare hands. He growled and walked swiftly towards the group.

Kenny and Kelly quickly reached for their weapons but Danny gave the signal to put them away. Danny jumped off his horse and looked the man in his eye. He almost broke his neck trying too.

Finally face to face with him Danny stood his ground and felt the heat of the man's breath. "Who are you?" He asked with a heavy voice. "My name is Danny, this is Kelly and Kenny. We're the players." Another long wait of silence.

The man just stared at Danny menacingly. Even the archers were sorry for the boy. Then the man grabbed Danny and gave a hefty laugh that anyone could hear miles around. Puzzled, Kenny and Kelly stayed quiet.

"Ahh, a player! It is good to see players! I haven't seen a player since Notch left all those years ago!" Another hefty laugh. "Tell me, are you the new king of minecraft?" He asked with a smile.

"Ummm, yes, I guess." "Good! Put your bows down boys! Tonight, we feast!" The group behind him cheered that rumbled the earth beneath them. The players were fascinated by the morale he gained just by saying a few words.

"Come my boy! We have much to talk about! Come, come! And bring your friends too!"

About three thousand meters away Ginger and Sarah stumbled upon their first village. The villagers basically came running to them.

"Well that was easy." Ginger said with a smirk. "You're one of the players? The players who are supposed to save us?" Sarah nodded and the village around them rejoiced and danced and singed.

"That was...really easy." Sarah said. "Yeah, somethings up. If you all are so willing to leave why didn't you try to seek the players sooner?" "Because we can't leave! If we even step out there we have a chance of dying!" "What? Why?" Ginger asked shocked.

"Out there is a mine field Herobrine placed to stop us from trading with other villages. I'm surprised you both weren't blown to pieces." The old lady exclaimed, Sarah jumped off her horse and took out a loft of bread and threw it in a random direction.

Silence, then a bang. A large one, throwing dirt everywhere. "There's always a catch," Sarah said annoyed. "we should stay for the night, we have to dig under to disarm the mines. In the mean time let's talk."

Night fell and day came, five thousand blocks (Or meters, doesn't matter, one block equals one meter.) away Carla and her team were walking through the dense jungle. They could see bits of lights ahead, it had to be a village.

"Keep the pace slow and steady, we don't wanna alarm them." Carla commanded. "What if them come fast paced to alarm us?" Josh joked. "Right..." Carla rolled her eyes. She noticed a door was left open and she dismounted.

They walked up to the village, it seemed quite abandoned. Crops were stolen, ground was left unprepared, doors were left open.

"This place looks like it was raided." Flare stated pulling out his sword. "Yeah...even wood was taken from the walls. Whoever was here was desperate. Very desperate." Carla looked around and saw one house door closed, walking up to it and knocking on the door. No one answered.

"Hello? Hello?" "There's no one here Carla, wasting our time." Flare said. "No, no, somethings different. Some walls were torn down and doors were left open. But this is the most well lite and well maintained house here." Carla tried to push the door in but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit." "Come on, we have three more not creepy villages to look for." Flare said about to walk back to the horses. "Wait! I can hear something! Something just moved!" The two became interested and they decided to help the girl but it still didn't budge.

"Ah screw this." Flare stepped back and ran towards the door breaking it through the top part of the door. "Danny sort of said to keep the damage level down." "Ah shut it Josh we're- huh?" Something caught Flare's attention.

"What is it?" Carla asked. "It's a girl, a little girl." He exclaimed. The little girl ran under a nearby table scared of the players. Flare looked around, the home was severely overgrown only housing a bed, a chest, a furnace and a crafting table.

Flare turned, the door was blocked by some stone and he pushed it aside letting the others in. "Put your weapons away." Carla command and they quickly followed the order. She knelt down and reached for the girl. "Come on, it's okay." But the girl didn't move. Carla took out some bread and gave it to her.

She hungrily devoured the bread. It looked like the girl hasn't eaten in days. "What's you're name?" Carla asked with a soft voice. "You're strangers...who are you? Leave me alone..." She said with a bitter voice. "We just wanna help, we're the players." "The chosen people? Who were supposed to help? You're a bit late now. What's the point?" She began to lick her fingers.

"You know I do have more." Carla gave the girl some water and two pieces of steak and as the same as the bread she devoured it. "Now will you tell me your name?" She paused, even from chewing and stared Carla in the eyes.

"I...I don't...I don't remember my name." Tears welled up in her eyes and Carla pulled the girl into a hug. "It's okay, do you know what happened here? Why you're alone?" She burst into tears. "I don't remember anything, all I remember is these people attacking and my parents were gone when I woke up." Carla picked the girl up and held her in her arms.

"Look, she needs to get some help. I'll take her back to Steve you two continue with the mission. Got it?" "Yeah, yeah we got it." Flare said and before you know it Carla was off back to Steve's place.

Danny and his group sat inside a large house inside his new found allies village. Danny, Kenny and Kelly looked around seeing the more than aggro men head butt each other for fun.

"Hey!" Danny said trying to get attention. "We're sort of on a mission here!" "Ah yes my king! How rude are we? We are the resistance and we fight against Herobrine's forces everyday!" Another shout of excitement from the men.

"I'm going to go deaf soon." Kelly said. "Look," "Harald Henderson is the name my king! At your service!" "Alright...Harald, we need you to come with us." "Where?" "Back to the city we're building." "Ah yes! I must admit living in these little houses wasn't fit for us, men like us need a barracks!" Yet another shout.

"Well we can supply that." Danny said. "Good, good! We pack and leave now with you! Ah yes! Have you heard of the city of Standford yet?" "No, should I?" "Ah yes, it is a fine city. The only place I think is safe from Herobrine's grasp. Well, for the moment." "Sounds like friends but that's not important right now,"

Danny stood and pulling out his sword pointing outside. "We need to move. I have a lot of workers who are unprotected. Herobrine could be on them right now." "Ah, the boy will make a fine king! Once he finds a queen am I right?" They shouted. Kenny and Kelly chuckled and Danny sighed. "Yeah...let's move."

The resistance soldiers packed their carts and mounted their horses and met Danny at the front of the village, the village only had a few women and children. Half of which looked like they fought a battle or two themselves. The carts were also relatively light, not much was being carried. Not much was there to carry.

Danny stood on top of his horse and raised his sword high in the air. "Follow me to your new lives!" And the group shouted a mighty and cheerful roar that shook mountains.

Entering the plains over looked by Steve's home Carla tried to talk to the girl. "Do you have any friends?" Carla asked the little girl. She shook her head. "Family? Anyone?" She shook her head again. Heart broken, Carla decided not to speak or to question the little girl any more.

After an hour she was nearing Steve's home and could see it in the distance. She looked to her left and saw movement and changed her course towards it. She hoped it was Danny and quite pleasing it was.

"Danny!" She shouted over all of the noise. She got the boy's attention. They stopped and dismounted to greet each other properly. "Glad you're safe, who's this little guy?" "I'm a girl!" "Just a metaphor kiddo." "She was alone in an abandoned village, she doesn't remember anything." "Sounds like a job for Steve."

More shouting was heard from behind them, a horse carrying two people were fast approaching. "Who the hell...Josh?" Danny summed up. Cries for help were called, Danny, Carla and Kenny went to investigate and met Josh half way.

"What happened?!" Carla asked shocked, Flare was unconscious. "Okay I have good news and bad news, the good news is Flare heard some sort of noise and checked behind a bush and something came out of nowhere it hit him square in the face! It was so hard it basically punched him into a tree!" "What is this something?" Kenny asked. "I have no idea! Whatever it was it took Flare out in one hit!" "Wait this isn't the bad news?" Carla asked.

Josh gulped. "What's the bad news?" Danny asked. "It's still follow me!" The grouped pulled out their swords and looked around. It was quiet, very quiet. "Where is it Josh?! Where is it?!" Kenny asked baffled.

"I don't know!" "This is no time to-" Danny paused, he heard something. A faint wind coming closer, it was fast, whatever it is.

"Danny what's wrong?" Carla asked. "Something's coming, we need to-" Danny was swiftly punched square in the face. It was to fast for anyone to see. Danny was launched far from his last position and rolled about twenty blocks away.

"Aww crap Danny!" Kenny shouted, the others were so baffled they couldn't speak. Kenny ran to Danny. The boy looked lifeless. All of a sudden Kenny was picked up and thrown to the ground knocking him unconscious.

The thing stayed in view and looked back at Carla and the others. It looked evil, but weirdly it had beautiful eyes. Wielding nothing but a small knife and cloak it looked at Kenny and lightly kicked the boy as if it was checking if he was still alive.

"You get away from my friends!" A voice shouted from behind the creature. None other than Sarah. She tried to jumped on it's back but failed, it was to quick and dodged to the side.

She got up and swung her ax in it's way but it quickly dodged again and again. Ginger jumped into the battle and tried to fight the fast moving creature but neither were able to touch it.

It quickly kicked both their weapons out of their hands and kicked them both in the stomach disappearing right in front of their eyes.

"Sarah! Ginger!" Carla shouted running towards her friends. She checked for the girls first and picked them up. They groaned, the kicks almost took them out. "What the hell...we come to save your sorry butts but we get our asses handed to us." Sarah said.

"Come on, we have to check on the boys." The resistance fighters had arrived at Danny and Kenny and checked their vitals. Thankfully it was only concussion damage (High velocity hits).

They picked them up and splashed some water on their faces, including Flare. "What...happened?" Danny asked holding his head. "Something we need to tell Steve." Carla responded.

As the group returned with around two hundred civilians, mostly thanks to Sarah's team, and eighty soldiers thanks to Danny's team they returned a bit beaten but still successful in their quest for subjects to rule.

**Hope you all enjoyed that! I'm pretty sure, though, that I made the thing that attacked Danny and the guys pretty obvious. Whoever guesses gets a cookie! Oh yeah! Guess what everyone? I now have an editor and her name is...well she's shy but I want to let you all know if my writing has been rubbish lately I do give my dearest apologizes and I hope it gets better with my friend here. Alright! Peace!**


	6. First blood

**Hello everyone and welcome to yet another chapter of minecraft. Listen everyone, if the chapter sounds a bit saddening and stuff I'm sorry because, due to unfortunate misgivings, my dear grandfather just pasted away. So this chapter is dedicated to him, so I do hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: First blood**

"Get them inside!" Carla shouted, they held the two boys arms and legs and ran as fast as their legs could carry them inside of the house.

"Rest them down!" She shouted orders clearing the way of villagers etc. Sarah and Josh laid Danny on the couch and laid Kenny in a nearby chair splashing water on their faces. Thankfully they woke up.

"What the hell hit me?" Danny asked holding his bloody nose. "That...thing was powerful," Kenny stated "whatever it was it could have picked me up and slam me into the ground. Pretty sure I saw bedrock." He exaggerated.

"You two came across an enderman." Steve, in his teenage form, walked in throwing and catching a golden apples. He threw the golden fruits to the boys and they ate. Surprisingly they were just as soft as an apple but much tastier. "By the way I did not make that in a crafting table so I do deserve some damn thanks."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Thanks man. An enderman you say? No wonder why it was so fast and I could hear the air...move...if that makes any sense." Puzzle looks were shared. "So...how far has the wall gotten?" Kenny asked. Steve pointed towards the window. Looking out the window you could easily see the progress.

The old adage says 'Rome wasn't built in a day' was completely false at the time, the wall was massive, tall and menacing. Although it was still being built a large part of the wall was already twenty blocks high with a place to walk on the top.

"Whoa...Simon, you and you're boys work fast." "We know." Simon chuckled. "And now that we have a lot more workers we'll have this wall up and fully operational sooner than later." "Yep, lot's of progress indeed." Trevor said coming out of no where.

"Yes Trevor?" Ginger asked. "Oh nothing." "Oh come on, whenever you have that slick grin on your face you always have something up your sleeve." "Yes, yes, Kelly you know me so well." "You mine telling me what you did?" Danny retorted with an annoyed expression.

"Well while you and Kenny were getting pounded in the ground I created a scouting party." A little stunned Danny scratched his head. "Wow Trevor, that's actually pretty useful." "Yes and they're pretty good to, I picked the most inconspicuous people I could find. They should be out now scouting the rest of the surrounding area." "Good man." Danny said patting his back.

"What's our next move my king?" Steve said sarcastically. "Well...we have two options. Stay on the defensive and construct our army or go looking for Herobrine." "The second sounds like suicide, we couldn't deal with an enderman how are we going to deal with 'the enderman'." Carla said.

"Building our army it is. Which means we're going to need two things. A headquarters and a barracks. I want my castle Simon." Danny said smiling. "I'm designing! I called it, it's mine!" Kelly shouted with a girly giggle. "Right, you can design. I want it good and functional." "Yes, I get to do what I do best." Danny shook his head and walked outside, Carla was hot on his heels.

Everyone split up to do whatever they felt was necessary. Sarah went swiftly to the kitchen followed by Steve. Opening the fridge and grabbing something from the bottom shelf. Steve quickly looked at her from behind but he got noticed and she playfully hit him.

"Like what you see you pervert?" "Maybe I do maybe I don't that's for me to know and for you to find out." She shook her head and felt his warm body behind hers. She blush wildly. "Red as a tomato now aren't you?" She liked Steve's teenage form. Very much indeed.

She turned around and pushed him off but he continued to play. Eventually Steve kissed her neck. Thinking he went to far he tried to pull away but she pulled right back. "My turn to play." He smirked and lift her walking to his room.

"So where are you two going?" Simon asked Danny and Carla. With bags on their backs. "Ummm...we're going to survey the region." "Shouldn't you take a few warriors so you can stay protected my king?" "Nah, we'll cover more ground alone right Danny?" "She's right, see ya Simon." And they quickly ran to the elevator waving and showing sheepish smiles.

Holding hands and walking to the nearby ocean, to the south, they smiled and wondered about the world of minecraft. "You know, I wonder if there are other wildlife in the ocean other than just dumb old squids." "Same, maybe there will be sharks." Danny said taunting her.

"Oh shut up. You know, it's nice getting to spend some time with you. You know, without a screen or a rivalry or me worrying about you getting torn in half." "What exactly do you like about me?" The question threw Carla off slightly. "I don't know," She said moving a strain of hair from her face.

"you're just...different. Not like the other guys who just wanna...use me." "You had dudes use you?" "Yeah, it sucked. But I have you now so...they don't matter." He kissed her on the forehead and ran ahead checking the shoreline almost tripping and falling down a slope Carla laughed from behind.

"Simon did say we needed protection!" "You dare sass your king?" Danny chuckled and helped her down. Setting up a towel they watched the shoreline and the beauty of minecraft and allowed the mysteries of minecraft to continue to puzzle.

The sun was high in the sky, it almost seemed like it had sympathy for the couple and made it way slowly around the sky. "Question," Carla said. "we're dating?" "You can say that." She chuckled. "It's been awhile since I had a boyfriend. Another question, if you're king then...I'm queen?" He kissed her.

"Yes, my queen." She blushed and pulled him into another kiss. "I'm going to go change." Going far off behind a few trees Carla quickly jumped into her bathing suit feeling a bit of nervousness. "Awww man, what if he's not impressed?" She asked herself.

She came back watching the boy prepare himself for swimming. Just the sight of her made him fall back. "Whoa..." "I'm that bad?" "What? No, no, no, you're beautiful." She blushed. "Nah." "Really you are." Danny held her running his hands down her sides. She concealed her moan.

"Let's go swimming huh?" She said. "Yeah sure."

"Come on Kelly." "No Trevor." "Why do you think I would be a horrible king?!" "I didn't say that, I said you can't be king." "And why in heaven's name not?" Kelly threw down a box of blueprints down on the grass beneath her and turned, obviously annoyed.

"Danny is king and he sort of already proved he's a good king Trevor! Seriously, in the real world who knows the most about minecraft?" "Danny." He mumbled. "Who's the best at the technology interface?" "Danny." "Who's the best at creating the biggest and most functional hidden base?" "Danny." He said with a groan.

"And most unexpectedly who was right about minecraft being a real world?" "Ugh I get it! Danny is the best! Danny is the greatest! He's probably should be the minecraft god because his heart if made of diamonds wrapped in gold!" "What do you really want Trevor? We all know you tend to have a hidden agenda for most of the things you do." He crossed his arms and looked away slightly ashamed.

"Trevor, deal with it. Danny's king and he's staying king." "But he- I- I can be a better king! You know me Kelly!" "I do and that's why I know you shouldn't be king. You crack under pressure and get frustrated with the simplest things. To be honest you weren't even supposed to be Wolf Pack's leader." Shocked, he didn't respond.

"Do you want me to be fake and say stuff that will make you feel good but just lie to you? Or do you want me to be real and honest and really help you?" He didn't respond. "Trevor..." "Forget it." Walking away frustrated and angered Trevor stomped off. Kelly only shook her head.

"You'll understand eventually." She said talking to herself.

"Hey! No, no splashing me!" Carla shouted with a smile. "You said that four minutes ago and then you splashed me!" Danny tackled the girl into the water and lifted her out. They laughed and held each other as the moon began to rise

"I...had fun." "Same here." Danny laughed splashing her again. "Think we should head back now?" "Yeah, last thing we want is for the big bad spiders to get ya." He made the spider sound and she splashed the boy. Returning to dry land they dried and put on a new set of clothes and started their journey back to Steve's home.

"Hey...do you hear that?" Carla whispered. "What?" "Keep your voice down. It came from over there." She pointed to the dense trees and motioned towards Danny to follow.

They hid behind trunks of trees and slowly came closer to the noises, they sounded more like...voices!

"Zombies..." Danny whispered. A whole battalion of them in tents with horses. They sat around fires and talked amongst themselves. They seemed like normal humans in their conversations. Some talked about their families, others about food, some even made jokes and others seem to have friends.

They didn't seem as evil or maniacal as they thought. The only difference between them and humans is the green skin. They didn't even seem interested in human flesh. A decorated zombie, in obsidian armor with gold lines going down the sides and a golden crown on his head came out of a tent and everyone stood at attention.

"As you were men, as you were." They sat back down getting back in their previous positions. "Listen men, we move on the Steve encampment at nightfall. We shall attack from the front. Our numbers alone should overwhelm them." "What about Steve m'lord?" A zombie said. "We shall deal with him. He can not fight us all, we shall over whelm him now suit up. We're moving."

The zombie army stood and began to put on their armor and weapons were being cleaned and sharpened. Danny tapped Carla on her shoulder and motioned to back away. They did so as fast and silent as they possible can.

As soon as they were out of the forest they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They waved from afar getting Ginger's attention. Ginger ran back inside to Steve shouting the god's name. "Steve! Steve!" She turned around the corner that lead to Steve's bedroom. Sarah stood just outside fixing her hair.

"Sarah!" The girl jumped. "Oh hi!" "Have you seen Steve?" Pausing a moment and scratching her head. "Steve...Steve...nope, never heard of him." The god came walking out of his room. "Wow, this is awkward." "Steve! It's Danny and Carla! They're-" "Steve!" They turned to the two voices.

"Danny? What's wrong?" "Zombies! The whole zombie army is coming here at nightfall!" "What?!" Steve pushed pass them and pressed a button concealed in the wall. It turned on an alarm. The residents came out of their tents running to the base of the mountain looking at Steve's house wondering what the sound was for.

Steve and the players took the elevator down and faced the crowd of confused people. Steve made a little stand and told Danny to explain.

"Why do I have too?!" "You're king." Groaning, Danny stood on top of the two planks of wood and looked at the thousands of people he apparently now ruled. An immediate roar of applause and shouts of cheer came from the crowd. Danny had a sudden boost of confidence and courage and raised his hands to silence the crowd.

"My people!" He shouted, almost everyone could hear. "I am honored to be the chosen one to lead you all in moments of prosperity and in crisis but today is a day of crisis! The zombie army is coming towards us as we speak!" The crowd gasped. "Fear not my subjects! I shall defend you all to the best of my ability and then some! This kingdom shall not fall! It shall rise!"

An uproar of inspired people shouted with enthusiasm. Children jumped and cheered. Wives cried joyful tears. Men held their tools high in the air and they all shouted "Glory be to the king! Long live the king! Long live King Danny!"

With a smile on his face and joy in his heart Danny looked at his kingdom cheering his name. "Danny, we need to protect them." "Right. Harald!" "Yes my king?" The large man said hitting Danny on his back.

"I need a few of your guys protecting the civilians. The rest of your force move to the South of the mountain." "Yes my king!" "I shall fight to my king!" Simon said coming out of no where with an iron sword and shield.

"Simon you have family." "And so do most of these people who are fighting! My king, I have finally met my brother after many years! I must prove to him that I am worthy." Considering Simon wants to prove his honor and Danny would need every available man to fight possible he allowed it.

Danny stood in front of his army of a three hundred armed with iron and diamond swords, shields and iron armor accompanied with one hundred archers. He and his eight friends and Steve looked at the zombie army marching forward towards them.

"Ain't this frightening?" Sarah said jokingly to break the silence. Danny and his friends stood struck with fear. "How many of them are there?" Ginger asked. "It doesn't matter, you all have had your training. Each player can kill at least a hundred." "That's nine hundred mate what about the other hundred?" Josh asked. "They're mine."

The zombie army stood their ground and stared the enemy down. Danny shouted signaling the others. They banged their swords against their shields and chanted "Down with the dead." Over and over again. It intimidated the zombies. They outnumbered them but they, the humans, were better equipped. Some zombies had armor some didn't. The humans also had archers.

"Archers!" Danny shouted signaling the archers. The men equipped with bows and arrows drew them and aimed for the sky. Danny stood a top of wooden planks, just high enough for the archers to be able to see him, and drew his sword.

"Ready!" "Yes M'Lord!" "Men," Danny pointed towards the zombies. "Block out the sky!" The archers released their arrows. They flew across the sky blocking the moon's light. The zombies responded and brought up their shields and hoped for the best but the massive numbers did not matter with badly equipped men.

Some zombies stood without shields and were absolutely slaughtered. Arrows pierced rotten flesh, light armor (such as leather) and killed on impact for some. Arrows pierced eyes, foreheads, stomachs, limbs, the zombies army immediately lost ninety soldiers.

"Raise bows!" Danny shouted. "They aren't gonna stay there forever Danny!" Carla shouted. "Ready!" Danny acknowledged with silence. "Fire!" Arrows were fired once again and hit the zombie army with extreme precision killing another eighty.

"Ready men!" "Aye M'Lord!" The soldiers shouted. "Charge!" And the ferocious roar quaked the earth once again. They charged forward and the two armies clashed. Sword bounced off of swords in a delicate dance of triumph or death.

Danny rushed in already able to see the leader of the horde going straight after him. He jumped and kicked a zombie in the face and spun in midair chomping off another. He barrel rolled and swiftly stabbed another zombie using him as a living shield blocking the attack of another zombie.

Carla finished the zombie who tried to attack Danny off with a blade to the neck and blocked another attack throwing her deadly knives at the zombie. "Carla!" Danny shouted warning the girl of the zombie charging behind her but the zombie soon ended with an ax to the head.

Sarah casually pulled her ax out of the zombie's head and jumped back into the fight helping Josh with a zombie. "Come on!" Sarah shouted. "We're moving onto the king!" Carla pointed.

They ran and avoided combat as much as possible. War happening all around them. People dying and shouting for help. The zombie king was fighting off Simon with a sword made of a completely black metal. Every time it waved it left a thin shadow of black behind it.

He blocked Simon's attack and slashed his blade down breaking Simon's sword. He panicked and raised his shield but it was all to late. The blade sliced his stomach slightly but he immediately fell to the ground.

Danny jumped and brought his blade down to the zombie king's blade. He stumbled to regain his footing but Carla wouldn't allow it and she swept him off his feet. Another zombie attacked Danny from behind but he was already prepared.

He grabbed his arm and flipped the zombie over his back and kicked him towards the king. Annoyed, the zombie king cut the lesser zombie in half for getting in his way.

"Do you think you can beat him? No one can!" Slightly puzzled but none the less Danny continued his attack. Carla tended to Simon. Unconscious and barely breathing but alive thankfully.

"You can't beat him!" "Who is him?!" Danny kept his attack up and so did the king neither being able to touch the other. Then Danny heard the wind again, he detected another presence and swiftly turned around and used his shield to block the attack.

It sent him flying through trees badly hurting his back. The trees collapsed with a thud and battle waged on from behind him. He stood in a dense, dark forest. He heard the wind once again, turned and blocked the attack with a swift punch to the face.

"You..." Danny said said looking into the devilish white eyes once again. "Yes...me." Herobrine showed his evil head once again and felt his cheek. He was never hit with such a blow other than the time he fought Notch and Steve.

"You can't sneak up on me any more! I can hear the wind when you're coming!" "No matter! You're just tack in the middle of the road trying to stop me!" Herobrine rushed forward and punched Danny right in the face throwing him into another tree.

Herobrine rushed forward once again towards Danny but he dodged the attack. Herobrine's hand was slightly stuck in the tree trunk and Danny took his chance. He held Hero's head and smashed it into the tree's trunked and held him in a sleeper hold.

Herobrine freed himself and threw Danny off hitting the tree quickly rebounding and throwing the log buying him a second to pick up his sword. "You're no god!" "I am a god! I wield the power of the end in my veins! You dare question me?!" "You'll die by the blade of my sword Herobrine, you cannot hold this grip over minecraft!"

Herobrine spit to the side of him in disgust mocking Danny. "Give me a break. You're a fifteen year old boy," Herobrine pulled a black sword similar to the zombie king's out of thin air.

"you think you can battle a god?!" "I don't know if I can, but I know I can try! I'll search to the end of this planet to find you Herobrine! If it's here! Or the nether! Or the end!" "You wanna fight in the nether huh?!" Danny detected another presence and looked behind him.

Six strange zombies appeared behind him. "Mages!" Herobrine said. "Raise the portal!" The zombies banged their long stave to the ground and raised a ready nether portal. The purple lights beckoned to the child like devilish music drawing a fool closer and closer. Danny looked away. "No..." Danny whispered resisting the strange temptation. Another shouted behind Herobrine with a war cry.

Trevor made a mad dash towards Herobrine but the dark lord simply spun and kicked him in the cheek. "This is your army?! I pity you Danny I really do!" Trevor stood and looked at the nether portal and back at Danny.

"Trevor!" Danny shouted. "Help me!" Danny shouted again and began to fight the advancing mages. Trevor looked at Danny. Herobrine entered the battle and fought against Danny. He looked back at the winning forces of good and safety and back to Danny being beaten down by the forces.

He ran. He ran and didn't look back.

Danny was kneed in the stomach and Herobrine held him by the collar of his shirt. "Danny..." The young king looked at Herobrine with disgust. "Kill me, minecraft won't give up. I'll destroy you and bring this world to peace one day." Hero slapped Danny and dropped him to the floor.

"You shall learn to never angry me you stupid little rat!" "Danny!" Carla shouted and ran towards the beaten and battered boy hacking and slashing anyone who got in her way. Herobrine raised a block of dirt simply by moving his hand and pushed it in Carla's way.

The girl spun and slashed the block out of her way. Another two zombies tried to protect their masters and ran in her way, such a foolish decision. She stopped and elbowed one in the throat and spun hacking off its head and, using the same momentum, slashed off the others head kicking it towards Herobrine.

The dark lord grabbed the head without even blinking and threw it out of his sight almost hitting one of the mages. "Deal with the girl." The mages disappeared and reappeared right next to her. She blocked each one of their attacks.

Fed up she flipped out of the circle they held her in and charged towards Herobrine. She flipped and brought her sword to Hero's but Herobrine quickly grabbed her by the throat. "If you...dare hurt him..." She said, it began to become difficult for her to breath.

Soon a sharp pain went through Herobrine's leg. Danny, still on the floor, stabbed him. Hero kicked him in the face, annoyed, and threw the girl off to the side. He grabbed Danny and began to drag him into the portal. Carla got up and ran as fast as she could behind them when another person ran right past her.

Steve ran with amazing speed and jumped to kick Herobrine. The dark lord turned around, sensing his brother's presence just in time, and grabbed Steve's leg threw him and Danny inside. Carla picked up her speed but two mages jumped at the two ends of the portal hitting it with their stave destroying the portal.

Carla fell to the floor, on her knees, and shouted Danny's name. The mages didn't even bother to finish her just disappearing when the job was done.

The two fell a top of each other and fell off of a ledge hitting the ground below. Steve and a beaten Danny looked up and saw Herobrine looking down at them with an evil grin.

"Welcome to my domain!" The two stood in fighting stance.

"Welcome! To Hell!"

**To all my viewers I wish that you all enjoyed and I hope you come back for more, let's see if Danny and Steve can get out of this mess together! Peace!**


	7. Saved by the Pork

**Hello and welcome back to the voltage wars! I hope that my previous chapter may not have been showing how I felt at the time and I do hope it doesn't do the same here. I ask for your prayers and your support my friends. Other news some maybe wondering 'well they're fighting with bows and swords! How can voltage wars be a suitable title?' Yes my viewers, the title won't make sense. At first! Presenting!**

**Chapter 7: Saved by the Pork**

"You'll regret this brother! I know you will!" "You're a fool Steve! You're not my brother! You nor Coda have anything to do with me!" "I keep the minecraft world connected with the earthly world! Coda keeps our world in tack! Notch oversees the whole thing! What do you do Herobrine?!" "I do what I do best! Spread chaos!"

Fed up with negotiating Steve spawned a potion of swiftness and took a big gulp. "Danny," Steve said in a heavy tone. The potion must have affected his voice. "I want you to run to safety okay?" "No! I'm helping you! Spawn me a dang sword!" "You'll get slaughtered. Now go!"

Steve jumped and broke the ground underneath him getting in the dark lord's face. He kneed Herobrine and grabbed him by the throat dragging his head on the floor breaking the netherrack below him.

Danny knew he couldn't get up the ledge without some help and without any weapons or tools he could do nothing. He continued to watch the two beat the living sense out of each other hearing rumbles from the two crashing into the ground.

But the fight was to destructive and the over hang above Danny began to shake. A pillar of gravel fell right next to him almost crushing Danny's leg. More of the pillars began to shake violently and more fell around him. He ran, he had to or he would face being crushed.

Dodging the pillars left and right he came to a calmer section of another over hang. A long gravel bridge was what was in front of him. "Dear God, why?" He asked. He couldn't turn and go back. Soon the over hang itself would collapse but he had to get back to Steve and the bridge would led to an area where he could circle around.

Danny looked down, not even a pool of lava but a lake of lava stared back at him. Danny looked around. "Clear skies." He whispered. He looked around once more and new the one mob that irritated Danny the most would lurk in these sort of skies. He took a precaution and mined a few bits of netherrack with his bare hands.

He toke a shallow breath and slowly stepped on the first block, then the second. Soon he was slowly at the fifth block of gravel. He was no were near the center.

Another rumble and Danny screeched to a halt. "I'm not interested in dying today..." He barely breathed. His ear twitched, he heard something off in the distance. It was coming closer. "Oh God..." He whispered picking up the still very slow pace.

The bridge was only two blocks wide and fragile. If Danny breathed to hard he could be falling to his death sooner than later. He came to the center, quite proud of himself and looked around again. He heard something.

A cry.

"No..." He whispered. He turned slowly knowing the ghast was right next to him. He sheepishly looked at the flying monster. It didn't move, it simply looked at Danny. "Nice ghast..." He whispered. "Nice...friendly...ghast...right?" It gave a simple cry in response.

"Now...I'm just going to quietly go across the bridge...don't...make...a-" Another rumble broke a bit of netherrack hitting the ghast on it's head.

"sound..."

The ghast cried as if it was just struck by lightening. It cried and whaled. It could be heard from miles away. The gravel beneath Danny began to shake and he made a mad dash to the end. But another ghast popped up right in front of Danny.

Another four came out of nowhere to aid their crying friend looking angered. "It wasn't me!" Danny shouted but unfortunately the ghast spoke no English and opened their mouths to fire. One ghast fired. "Not today!" Danny threw the netherrack hitting the fire ball back to the ghast but the blast was to powerful and the gravel began to fall.

Danny ran and threw the netherrack at the incoming fireballs but the gravel in front of him collapsed. Danny was boxed in surrounded by two more ghasts with a soon to be completely collapse bridge. He quickly plopped down the last bit of netherrack he concealed and looked back at the two ghasts.

They looked at him, they knew there was no way for Danny to get away. "Well?!" Danny shouted. "Do it! Do it!" One puffed its mouth and fired breaking the block beneath Danny, the ghast probably wanted the luxury to see Danny burn than kill him on impact.

Danny fell and the ghasts watched but a line flew out of nowhere hooking onto Danny's collar catching the boy. It quickly pulled Danny back up and the ghast saw their mistake firing at the rescued boy.

Fortunately he was being reeled in to fast and they couldn't fire quick enough. Danny was brought to the ledge of a cave high up overlooking the ghasts. Danny fell to the floor and looked up to his rescuers. At least twenty pigmen looked at Danny. One holding a fishing line and all the other holding golden swords.

"Well," The one with the fish pole remarked. "caught you just in time haven't we?" "You're..." "Pigmen? We are, you should be a bit shocked. Come, it seems you were scared more than just half to death mate." The pigman picked Danny up and led the boy down a long corridor with the other pigmen.

An uproar came from the men of the overworld beating the zombie invasion. The zombie king feld with the soldiers he could get and the remaining seventh surrendered to the two hundred seventy human warriors. The zombies stood on their knees and looked at the victors of the battle with shock.

One thousand zombies couldn't beat three hundred humans yet they thought they were the superpower of the undead army. "Aha! You undead suckers think that you all could defeat us huh? Well...you were dead wrong!" An uproar of laughter came after Trevor's pun.

"I don't remember you in the battle Trevor. Where were ya mate?" Josh asked. "Yeah, you were supposed to be covering Kenny." Sarah remarked. "Well...I was to busy helping Danny." "Well...where's Danny?" Flare asked. Trevor didn't respond.

Carla walked out of the woods with a ghastly look on her face, cut marks and bruises were scattered around her arms and face. "Whoa...Carla, are you okay?" "Danny...they took Danny." She began to sob. "What?" Kenny asked shock.

"They took him! Herobrine and these...these...weird zombies took Danny and Steve into the nether!" "What?!" The group shouted. Trevor began to back away slowly seeing the flaw in his gloating. "Well, who was covering Danny?" Sarah asked. "I was but I was tending to Simon." "Then...Trevor!" Flare shouted.

"What?" "Get your scrawny butt here now, what happened to Danny?!" Flare was obviously annoyed in the tone he used. "Well I was...caught up with a few zombies you know? I had to give them the Trevor special." "No, I remember you running back with the wounded." "Maybe it wasn't me Sarah!" "No one is as scrawny as you Trevor." Trevor groaned.

"Okay, I went after Danny in the forest to fight Herobrine but the nether portal was there and Danny was surrounded by Herobrine and those zombies so I ran away." "What?!" The group shouted. "Give me a reason not to chop you in half right now!" Carla shouted.

Trevor froze, for all he knew, Carla could and would chop him into bite sized pieces if he crossed her enough. "I'm sorry!" "Apologizing won't bring Danny back!" Trevor scoffed. "You're acting like you're in love with the guy or something." Carla paused and freaked a millisecond later. Kenny and Sarah had to hold her back as she spat out her insults and curses.

Flare got just as upset and spun the boy around punching him in the face right after. Trevor fell to the floor and held his cheek. "Are you insane?! You let Danny, the chosen king, get taken by Herobrine?! He could be dead you idiot!" "Calm down stupid!" "No! Danny is the king! For all we know you allowed this to happen!" "How do you know?" Flare picked Trevor up by his collar.

Fire blazed in his eyes and rage took refuge in his mind. Everyone, at least, wanted to hurt Trevor in some way. "Big, bad Trevor couldn't stand being a soldier than a king huh?! Tell us Trevor, when you ran away with your tail between your legs who the hell did you call for help?!" "Enough!" Josh pushed the two away from each other.

"This is getting us no where! We have to get Danny back! We need obsidian." "You're not planning on going in after Danny are you?!" "You're bloody right mate, Flare, Ginger, we're going after Danny. Kenny, you keep Carla from killing Trevor. Kelly and Sarah, continue and oversee construction." "Then what will I do?!"

Already annoyed Josh picked Trevor off of the ground and dragged him to already made cart. Everyone rode back to Steve's home and made sure to avoid the civilians to prevent questioning.

Into the house they went and Josh threw Trevor inside of his room. "You and you," Josh said pointing to two soldiers that followed them inside. "Guard this door, if he needs anything get it but make sure he does not leave. We'll deal with you fairly Trevor but right now is not a good time." And Josh shut the door behind Trevor.

Trevor angrily bashed at the door. "I don't care if he claims he's Notch you don't open that bloody door." "Yes sir!" The two soldiers saluted and took their positions. Josh found obsidian and placed them in their positions. He grabbed the flint and steel out of a nearby chest he put down earlier and looked at Kelly and Flare.

He struck the flint and the portal lite. Slowly, the purple vortex went up the blocks. Fully loaded, the portal made a large bang and began to emit light and a song. It was almost as if a piano was playing right next to them in a low and evil tone.

"Ready?" Josh asked as he reached for his sword of the chest. "As I'll ever be." Ginger said looking at her friends one last time. "Hey," Flare smirked. "Ladies first." "You're right, you're first Flare." Ginger remarked with a smirk.

Flare jumped in and instantly disappeared with a loud bang following him. Josh and Ginger shared the same curiosity. Suddenly Flare reappeared just leaning out of the portal. "Come on, the portals fine." Flare joked and jumped back through followed by Josh and Ginger.

Going through the portal they came out. It seemed as if they were inside of a cave at the time. Even the portal was slightly consumed inside of the walls of the cave. "What now?" Ginger asked.

"Couldn't tell ya mate. Let's look around."

"Who are you guys?" Danny asked. The corridor, it seemed as if it they were going no where. The walls looked the same since they began to walk.

"We're pigman son, told ya that already didn't we?" A random pigman said. "Yeah...but I'm sure you all have names...family, I doubt that just a random group of pigman would just help a guy like me." "Yeah...you're right son, sharp he is ain't he?" The pigman chuckled at the sarcasm.

"Just trying to be nice. Make conversation you know?" "What would an earth dweller want with us anyway?" "Yeah, what are we doing with this kid?" "I don't know maybe we should ditch him." Conversation of Danny's faith were being spoken all around him. Danny quickly put his foot down.

Danny stopped and stood proud. "Aye mate, what ya stop walking for? Keep up." The pigman with the fishing rod said stopping the group. "No, I demand answers!" "Calm down kid, yeah, it's him boss." "You think so?" The pigman with the fishing rod smirked, a very disgusting smirk.

"You're the kid who's going to help us with our dilemma."

Back at Steve's house, about a few minutes after Josh and the others went into the portal Carla paced around as Kelly sat at a crafting table looking at all of the items. Kelly occasionally looked up from her book with a slightly amused grin.

"I think you walked a marathon twice already." Carla didn't respond and continued to pace. She always toke a second to glace over the portal to see if anyone came out. She sighed with frustration and moved her hair from her face

"Carla calm down." "How? Danny's in the nether somewhere. It's practically hell." "You and Danny have been spending a lot of time together. Is something going on?" Carla sighed and sat down.

"We're...girls...right?" "Want me to run to the bathroom to check?" "No. No! Not like that, I mean I can tell you stuff without the others finding out right?" "If that what you mean then yes." Carla smiled a bit. She wanted to spread the news the moment she and Danny kissed but she didn't know how the group would react or who she should tell.

"Well...Danny and I are dating." "Ain't that a shocker." "You knew?" "No but I heard moaning in Steve's bedroom and you two been getting comfy so I presumed." "Moaning? No, no, no. We never had sex." "Then who was in Steve's bedroom?" "Probably one of the villagers." Carla shrugged.

"Talk girl! How exciting am I right?" Kelly squealed and held Carla's arms. "Yeah it is. I'm dating a king aren't I?" She said in a modest tone. "So that makes you the queen! This is so awesome. What are you going to do first?" "I don't know. I never been a queen before. Little overwhelming." Carla turned to the portal and stared.

"I just want him back." "Oh please this is Danny we're talking about. He'll be back. I'm more than sure." "How sure are you?" "So sure that I'm making something for him, wanna help?" Carla gladly accepted.

"He's a scrawny one." "He looks like he couldn't hurt a baby ghast." "I wonder if his mommy's looking for him." Danny sat in a tent filled with large pigmen talking about him. Danny became more and more annoyed by the second. Soon, he stood up and shouted.

"Enough!" The pigmen went quiet. The same pigman with the fishing rod came into the tent with a big yawn. "I apologize for the others here. They can get annoying." He said pushing one right next to him.

"You brought me here. Why?" Danny said with a stern tone. "Sit down, it's a long story."

"_During the early days of creation Herobrine had one companion. A simple pig. When Herobrine created the Nether he took his pig with him. But the pig one day escaped his cage, such a painful and beautiful mistake._

_The pig got out and walked around Herobrine's large mansion and found his brewing stand. Thankfully Herobrine walked in before the pig could get to anything. But Herobrine got a ridiculous idea. "If I try to make something good using something good it has to come out good!" What he said._

_After weeks of slaving in front of that brewing stand he finally created the 'good substance'. He poured it on the pig and before you knew it the pig grew legs and arms fingers, whatever. Herobrine was happier than a little girl. He named it the pigman and taught it many things._

_Walking, running, speech, combat, soon Herobrine created more pigmen._

_Then that awful day came. A zombie followed Herobrine back into the nether. Ignorant of the green man one came to close and got bit, soon the disease spread way to quickly for Herobrine to stop it and the virus forced us to multiple. Zombie pigmen came into existence and the pigman race was destroyed._

_But, thankfully, as the years went by the virus began to lose it's grip on a few strong pigmen. They fought the virus and won. Others followed and the pigmen race came back to life. Sadly, the virus left our bodies dilapidated, destroyed, beaten and battered._

_Some could hardly stand. We begged Herobrine for help but he rejected. The years when Herobrine loved us were gone and he made us slaves. In the condition we were in many of us died but some fought back, regained their strength and polished their rusty combat skills."_

"Where are these people?" Danny asked softly. "You're looking at us lad. We're all that's left, only eighty of us. It has been over two hundred years and so far we have yet to free the rest of the slaves, the rest of our people are forced to work in the gold and diamond mines and are forced to pump the nether's lava for fuel."

All the pigmen heads were hung low to the ground. A depression drifted over the men. Danny felt the full impact of it. "Then why am I here, why am I so important?" "It is said in the scriptures Steve gave to us that one day a boy, weak and defenseless, will require our assistance and he shall pull us out of the nether and free our people." "How do you know it's me?"

"The scripture says that 'thy divine and young king, who may one day break the chains of darkness, shall see his death for a split second to be saved by the people whom he shall save by a the weapon of a fool blessed by a steady hand.' My king," The pigman got on his knees and raised the fishing rod.

"The weapon only a fool would use in the nether..." Danny whispered. "What else does the scripture say?" "Many things about you my king. This one may interest you." "Speak."

"Thy king shall wear a simple golden crown that thy king shall never wear unless needed. Thy king is to humble. Thy king shall wear mysterious invisible armor that will never break. Thy king shall wield two special swords that will never break and the weapon of a fool shall be the key."

Astonished Danny held the rod and looked around. "Where is the weapons?" "Herobrine has given them to the pigmen king, Gideon. The fool is Herobrine's puppet." "Where's this fool?" I shall so you my king but you must gear up. You need armor." "I trained in assassin's technique I don't need armor."

The pigman turned to lead Danny to the armory. Inside of the small room held many diamond swords, bows and arrows and other weapons, one caught Danny's eye quickly.

"You have muskets?" "Yes my king, they are at your disposal including every single person here." "Good, now I must ask a very important question." "Yes my king?" Danny turned and looked the pigman in his eye.

"What's your name?" The pigman hesitated, he didn't expect the question. "My name is Andrew my king." Danny nodded and the pigman left Danny alone, then someone quickly jumped on top of Danny holding the boy's mouth.

Danny quickly bit the person's hand and kicked him off. "Josh?!" "Bloody hell mate, save a guy and get bitten. What are ya mate a zombie?" Ginger and Flare jumped down and smiled. "Dude, it's time to go." "Yeah before that zombie pigman comes back." Ginger said.

"No, no, no we're not leaving. But I'm glad you guys are here. I need your help."

**Ha ha cliff hangar! Yes I know you hate my guts. Come back and let's see how Danny deals with the pigman king! Peace!**


	8. Homecoming

**Hello and welcome back to the voltage wars! I thank you all for your support so far in my stories and I really am thankful for your support in the time of grieving I'm still under. My grandfather was a good man, it was a shock losing him.**

**But I won't plague you all with a sad story but with action and adventure am I right? Yes I am. In other news if you're a fan of myself and not just of this story in particular you should know that I have two other stories I'm currently doing. Yeah...they're not any good.**

**Grojband: The price can't be paid was a good story but I lost complete interest in it including my star wars story. So, bear with me, a lot has happened so I would like your support. Don't have the confidence I use too but I am fully in love with minecraft, maybe even a little addicted, who am I kidding very addicted. So here we are, I present to you!**

**Chapter 8: Homecoming**

A large slave city made entirely of netherrack held up with massive chains anchored to bedrock over hanged a sea of lava beneath it. The only way in or out was with a small bridge that was made of nether brick. The city, that the people who ran it didn't even bother to name it was quiet. Something had to be brewing.

On the throne of the pigman king named Gideon. Herobrine, two of Gideon's generals stood at the base of the throne made mostly out of gold. The room stood white made completely out of nether quartz and pillars of gold.

Gideon was a quiet pigman, he was tall, fit and strong wielding a battle hammer taller than him. He wore full gold armor. He was completely ignorant of the fragility of gold. It was a horrible and, seeing it was a rare ore, made no sense at all in making of it.

Then, Gideon's brother, Dastard, stuffed his face with all sorts of treats, sweets and anything nearby he could eat what didn't require him to walk. Dastard has even more servants than Gideon does. The fat pig does nothing all day but get fatter than he already was and disgust the pigwomen with his horrible flirting.

"My Lord..." Gideon said respecting Herobrine, out of fear really. Gideon was just a puppet. Herobrine could take the power away from him at any time, have him beheaded and replace him before Gideon even thought of blinking. Herobrine simply picked him out of the crowd and choice Gideon and morphed him, in return he gave him the antidote to regain his strength.

"Get out of my way you ugly pig." Herobrine said pushing past Gideon with no respect at all. Herobrine sat on the throne and stared at Steve with an annoyed grin.

"Ain't this embarrassing?" Steve whispered to himself embarrassed that he lost to Herobrine. "Gideon, make yourself useful and send your troops out, tighten the patrols. I know he's coming." Gideon huffed. "Who's coming my Lord?" Herobrine spat on the floor and a servant quickly made a mad dash to clean it up.

"You're servants are horrible. Mine would have dived and used her hair to clean that up. You're having to much slack with your subjects Gideon." Herobrine stood and electrocuted Gideon with his hands. Steve watched in shock.

"You know the cost for failing me, pig." "So this is how you treat the people you rule?! Yet you think you're better than Coda or Danny?! You're no king! You're a scared-" Herobrine quickly electrocuted Steve out of annoyance.

"SHUT UP, I did not ask for you to open your mouth! You treat humans like humans?" Herobrine picked Gideon up by his neck and showed Steve his face. "I treat pigs! Like PIGS! DON'T QUESTION MY RULE!" Herobrine threw Gideon back to his throne and walked out of the room shocking the servant killing her.

All the time Dastard kept gorging himself with treats his servants fed right next to him to afraid to move. "Is this how you rule?! You call this ruling?! You disgust me! What type of king are you?!" Gideon didn't respond but ignored Steve and talked his nearby generals who was also to scared to move.

"Go to the barracks and start patrols. I don't know who you are looking for. The resistance more than likely and...Danny it seems." "Are you okay my king?" One general asked. Gideon simply ignored and sat back at his throne were his servants fed him fruit.

A small group of four pigman soldiers (One private, two corporals and one sergeant) walked around the small dilapidated town, apparently very quiet. The meager amount of support the town got was horrible. Simple netherrack made houses and some, of the more fortunate, got house made of nether brick, although these houses were still very meager.

"Why are we out sir?" One of the corporal pigman asked in the group of four. "The generals gave orders to keep patrol up. I rather not ask questions. Hey Dan, keeping up?" Silence answered the sergeant. "Corporal?" He stopped the group and heads turned looking for the newly promoted soldier.

"Dan?" The corporal asked. "It's to quiet sir. Sir?" Now the sergeant had vanished. No one was in sight. The corporal turned to see a boy wearing a large coat leaning against the wall. The hoodie on the coat refused to show his face.

"Hey! You, who are you?" The corporal asked. The boy stood up and began to causally walk away. "Hey! Hey I'm talking to you!" The corporal tried to catch up with the boy but was halted with an arrow to the neck.

The other private dropped his weapons and was about to turn and run but another boy with a hoodie on appeared behind him. "Who are you?!" He screamed. He backed to a wall of netherrack terrified. Another one appeared right on the wall over looking the pigman who was really just a teenager.

Encircled he swung his head left and right looking for a window to escape. He looked at an alley and saw a girl in a hoodie holding the barely alive sergeant. He screamed and turned running. The first boy grabbed him and pushed him to a wall.

"Wanna live?" The pig boy was so scared he simply nodded his head more frightened than ever. "Then run, to the palace. Get help." The boy simply let the pig boy go and shook his head towards the palace and the pig boy ran.

"I thought I said minimize causalities." Danny revealed himself from the hoodie. "What? I didn't kill the kid didn't I?" Flare remarked with a smirk. The sergeant coughed annoying Ginger, the girl simply pushed the almost dead pigman into the alleyway.

"Let's move boys. We got a palace to take over." "Agreed." Josh said smiling at Ginger. "We take the palace, kill Herobrine and put Gideon in chains. Let's move." Danny gestured and they started their calm walk to the palace.

"Oh really?" A shadowy figure said on the top of a small building. It was a spy of Herobrine, the quiet zombie snickered and jumped across the rooftops back to his master.

"Think it worked?" Ginger asked slightly concerned. "I'm sure of it, that zombie and that pig kid is going to the palace to warn their masters. When they do they'll set a trap for us which we'll be ready for. Our pigmen archers are already in position." "Danny," Flare said with concern in his voice.

"They're watching us."

Danny kept his composer, he was fully aware. "Hoodies on." Danny said throwing his hoodie on. They walked causally towards the castle which was about two hundred meters away. But, along the road in alleys on rooftops, Gideon's pigmen hid.

Two stood on either side of the road and aimed their long muskets, particularly at Danny. Just before one could pull the trigger a pigman jabbed his ax in his back. The other got an arrow to the head.

"Keep walking." Danny whispered and kept his head down. Other pigman did the same and they got slaughtered just like the others. Danny and his group took no damage, no pig soldier was able to fire before they got an arrow in the head or a sword to the back.

"Danny..." "Stick to the plan Ginger, don't get scared. Remember, we don't have to beat them. We just have to free Steve and buy the pigmen time okay?" "Okay...but-" Ginger saw the line of fully armored pigman with spears at the gates of the castle made of nether brick.

"That's a lot of soldiers..." Flare whispered. "Keep walking." Before you knew it each one the soldiers got an arrow to the chest. Danny's group simply walked over them.

"Have faith guys, this will work."

They began to walk up the steps to the throne room two more pig soldiers guarding the door realized the group's presence. They tried to hold the door but they failed getting an arrow from Ginger and Josh. "Alright, let's do this."

Danny dropped his coat revealing the immense amount of weapons he had on his back. Four swords, two pistol muskets and one bow with four arrows.

Herobrine, Dastard and Gideon watched as the children simply walked into the throne room. Shocked, even Herobrine was speechless.

"Guards!" Gideon shouted. Two more guards came running into the room but was shot with the two muskets Danny had. He dropped them afterward, it would take way to long to reload.

"Guards! Guards!" Two more came running in. Danny threw his two golden swords killing the two guards. The other three stood in front of them with their spears. The group finally stopped their march.

"Well, well, well. Came to save Steve?" They didn't respond. Gideon stood to his feet and bashed his hammer on the ground to show his power. Slightly intimidated but not very the group was. They walked pretty much the who stretch that was designed to kill them yet they were alive.

Danny felt no fear. He dealt with Herobrine before. He had fear lifted from him. He certainly wasn't afraid at the sightless. "You're dead kid." "No, you are." Flare and Ginger revealed they wielded muskets as well and fired at Herobrine hitting his shoulder and his right leg.

Josh tried to finish Herobrine with an arrow but he teleported behind Gideon and kicked him forward. "Deal with them!" Herobrine shouted and limped away to a door behind them.

Gideon charged and the group scattered avoiding the hammer. Danny jumped and punched Gideon right in the cheek, Ginger backed him up with an arrow to the knee. Gideon knelt to the ground and groaned in pain.

"What type of king are you? Already on your knees, you're no king you're Herobrine's puppet!" Josh shouted. "Now tell us where our friend is!" Gideon didn't speak. He stood and swung his hammer at Josh. The nibble boy dodged the hammer firing another arrow hitting him in the side.

Gideon shouted in pain and he became enraged and shouted. Danny pulled back is arrow and aimed. Danny fired and hit Gideon right in his chest. He fell and began to feel weak.

"What...have yo-" "That arrow's tip was filled with poison. Unless you wanna go through a some intense pain, vomiting, a seizure and eventually death I advise you to tell me where Steve is." "I'm already dead...I prefer it this way." Danny kicked Gideon in his face and picked the pig king up.

"You're a traitor! Nothing but Herobrine's puppet! How could you turn your back on your people?!" Danny dropped his head and began to walk to the door Herobrine went through.

"Come on, he's not worth another arrow." The others nodded and followed, Danny walked fast, furious that Gideon could do such a thing. Dastard was just sitting there all that time screaming "Guards!" but there were no more guards. Danny simply aimed his arrow and fired hitting Dastard in his shoulder with the poisonous arrow not even bothering to talk to the other pig.

They walked up a set of stairs coming across a torch. Danny picked up the torch and walked up a few more steps to a window. He broke it and placed the torch continuing up the steps.

Andrew watched from afar and saw the torch. "Alright boys, that's the signal. Get the cannons ready but keep them hidden. Scavengers, get inside, don't be seen and loot whatever you can find, remember there's no such thing as worthless inside that castle."

Danny and his team came to a door. Danny peered inside and saw Steve, then Herobrine. The dark lord was in front of his crafting table. It showed he was in a rush.

Danny kicked down the door and the four flooded inside the large room. "Alright, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the I'll stab you a lot way." Flare remarked. "I hate it when kids think they're bad. You wouldn't kill a wounded man would you?" "You wanna find out?" Danny suggested.

"Form up." At Danny's voice the four got in their stances. Ginger and Flare aimed their arrows at Herobrine. Josh and Danny got ready to charge.

Herobrine pulled out the same sword he and zombie king used in battle. It was an unusual sword. "Danny! Don't let that sword touch you!" Herobrine stabbed Steve with a poisonous blade. Steve began to feel weak. "You better listen to your friend Danny. This sword has a past, made from different dark materials...that can make a human dark..." Herobrine had a wicked smile on his face.

The group didn't care. It was just a sword to them. But not to Danny. "Everyone, leave." "What?!" "That's horse shit we're not leaving!" "We can't leave you behind Danny!" "I said go!" The three looked at each other and decided Danny's will could only be the best.

"Go back to point A, tell Andrew how the mission has gone so far. Remember my signal." They nodded and ran out of the room. Herobrine gave a ghastly laugh. "You sent your three friends away? Yet you think you can beat me? This is almost-" Danny didn't allow Herobrine to finish.

Danny was filled with rage. Yet he was calm. The moves he made felt so right and peaceful, like running water. He felt, in some way, that he was never going to get hit and in the heat of the battle he was never even close to being touched.

Danny felt the blade in his hand, he felt good like whatever he was doing was right.

He felt...in sync.

Herobrine has fought many battles before but he has never been fought in such a way. Danny moved to fast for him to counter all of his attacks only giving him fractions of second to avoid the blade.

Danny blocked Hero's blade and spun on his heels kicking the dark lord in the face. Herobrine jumped back and blocked Danny's attack again. Danny toke the opportunity and kneed Hero grabbing his head and smashing it into the wall throwing him away from Steve.

Danny cut the chains Steve was in and the god fell to his knees. "You okay?" "I'm fine, just cover me as I get out and Danny," Steve spawned a potion of swiftness and gave it to Danny. Herobrine backed up as far as he could.

"Make Herobrine pay." Steve ran for the door and Danny stared down Herobrine. Herobrine ran forward trying to stop Danny from drinking it. He slashed at Danny's head but Danny responded to quick throwing the bottle in the air dodging the blade.

He back flipped kicking Hero in the nose and caught the bottle all in one move. "I hate it when the hero becomes a proper badass." Herobrine whispered.

"Surrender Herobrine." "Give me a reason why." "I destroyed your zombie army, your puppet of a king is on his knees, I freed the pig people from being your slaves. What more of an answer do you need? You've lost." "In light there shall always live shadows. I will rule this world. Notch thinks I'm the bad guy NO! HE IS! He is the vain of my existence! If it wasn't for his creations I would be a hero!"

Danny threw the bottle up and spun breaking with his sword. He gained swiftness and ran forward with an enormous burst of speed barrel rolling and sweeping Hero off of his feet.

Danny grabbed his legs and threw him up but Herobrine teleported behind Danny punching him before he could respond ditching his sword for the cost. Danny threw his sword but Hero only teleporteed behind him. Danny heard the wind and spun with his other sword slashing Herobrine's stomach giving him a kick to the wall to finish.

Herobrine held his stomach and groaned, frustrated, he shot electricity out of his finger tips. Danny dropped his sword and tried to hold back the lightening but ended up being shocked. He knelt, he was still to weak for the self proclaimed god.

"That's right, kneel! KNEEL YOU FLIHTY HUMAN!" Herobrine shot more lightening at the defenseless Danny. He gave a ghastly cry screaming in pain, he released the boy still holding his stomach. Danny stood on his feet grabbing his iron sword and eyed Herobrine, his clothes smoking.

Herobrine charged a ball of lightening breathing heavily. The god didn't seem as mighty. "Any last words?" Herobrine asked. "The living shall live, they I shall protect, the dead belong dead, these I shall put in their rightful place." Herobrine, angered and disgusted, fired.

Danny blocked the ball of lightening with his iron sword breaking the window behind him and pointing his sword out of the window releasing the energy. He threw the sword at Herobrine hitting him in the leg.

"It's the signal!" Andrew shouted. "Ready! Aim! Fire!" Twenty cannons fire simultaneously outside of the city, they encircled the castle hitting it from different angles. Danny turned to the furious Herobrine. "Well...see ya!" Danny ran out the door, Herobrine didn't bother to follow, he was to weak.

He opened a nearby chest and began to build a portal bleeding out by the second.

Danny continued down the stairs and into the throne room. He meet the scavengers there who were quickly packing up to leave. "Come on people let's move!" Danny shouted rushing them.

Out of the castle itself Danny met Josh who was waiting for him outside. Josh patted Danny's back complimenting the king. "You did well mate!" "I'll do even better if we survive this!" Danny and Josh kept up to each other making it across the bridge.

They looked back seeing escaping zombie forces trying to get across the bridge. Josh waved his hand and a cannon fired at the bridge destroying it. Danny shouted to Andrew. "Hit the chains!"

Andrew nodded and instructed his cannons to aim for the chains. The chains made completely out of iron blocks quickly snapped and the other chains followed suit, soon the city was falling into the sea of lava beneath.

Ginger jumped down from a nearby small hill. "You do know you could have left before we started firing right?" "Where's the fun in that?" Danny, Ginger, Josh and the scavengers looked at each other with an adrenaline boost of glee. They did it, Danny won. "So my king," Josh said smirking. "What's next?" "Get me home soldier."

Carla sat on the walls the villagers completed. The immense wall was finally done but Kelly had more than enough time to do it. It has been a few weeks since our group has ventured into the nether due to the time differential.

Nevertheless, Carla has taken the task of running the place as Danny was gone. Nothing much as changed accept for the walls and a growth in population. But Carla was still saddened, she still feared Danny may never come back.

Until today.

Kelly appeared out of no where and patted Carla's back comforting her. The girl held back tears getting a hug from Kelly. But a bang grabbed their attention.

"The portal!" "Someone's coming through the portal!" "It's a miracle!" "My king! My most divine king is here!" The villagers shouted. Carla and Kelly heard taking off in that direction.

Danny shook hands with the villagers and hugged and explained he was quite fine. The huge amount of pigmen that was behind him he had to explain later.

Danny noticed parting in the crowd, he could only hope. He saw Carla's face and was frozen. The girl saw him and she rushed to hug Danny as if he was to be taken away for another adventure in the next second.

"Never leave me again." "I don't plan to, that was enough of an adventure for me for a while." Danny looked into her eyes and kissed her. "My queen." He said, the crowd shouted with joy and threw roses up into the air for the reunited couple and sung songs of triumph and victory.

Today was a victory for the humans.

**Yes my friends I do hope you enjoyed today's chapter and I do want to remind you that coming up is...yes I know I hate the day too. Valentine day! I know throughout the year you were happily in a beautiful relationship but you're suddenly single for valentine I know my friends I know the pain because that's what I feel now. Yes ladies I'm single. Wink wink nudge nudge, I kid I kid.**

**But I do wanna wish you a happy valentine I will be doing a chapter for valentine day. Peace and Love my friends!**


	9. The Betrayal

**Hello my viewers and welcome to yet another chapter of Minecraft voltage wars! Now I promised you'll a valentines chapter and that's what you all are getting so here we are, I present to you a very late chapter!**

**Chapter 9: The Betrayal**

"All hail the king! King Danny! Survivor of life! Destroyer of death!" Carla chuckled as she held Danny's arm as the couple walked through the market with 'his majesty's army', the villagers called them, parading behind him.

"They've been so lost without you." Carla spoke never letting go of Danny's arm. "They have? I'm one kid." "But you've given them one thing they couldn't have lived without. Hope." Danny smiled and waved. The villagers refused to stop their barrage of roses to the new king and queen.

Steve walked behind the couple and admired the walls with his hands behind his back. He smirked. He found the villagers so elated that they haven't realized that they're making the flower shops filthy rich.

But something troubled Steve, he knew she would be coming soon and he would have to leave. He thought about Sarah, how disappointed she would be. "Danny," Steve called out. "When we get back to my home I must speak with you." "Right."

After the parade Danny kept his end of the deal and kicked his feet up on Steve's table sipping on tea made by a friendly village lady.

"Danny." Danny turned greeting Steve with a smile. "Ah, the god who had to be saved by me. What you wanted to discuss?" "Don't get cocky, listen, Coda will be here any minute now." Danny fell back in his chair shocked.

"What? That's great!" "No, not great. Don't fall asleep tonight. I'll be at your window at eight sharp you hear me?" Danny rolled his eyes. How could Coda's presence be a bad thing? "Danny, I'm leaving." Then the king came out of his daze.

"What?! Why?!" "Keep your dang voice down. Look, I'll talk to you-" "Who wants crumpets?" The village lady asked appearing from the kitchen. Danny smiled and took one from the plate and nodded at Steve. Steve nodded in return and took one as well. "Oh yeah, here, you requested this. Finest one I could make." Steve concealed the item in his hand and discreetly put it inside of Danny's and waked off.

"Hmmm...Steve seems troubled. Is everything alright your majesty?" "Everything is fine. Thanks for the crumpets." "Oh it is my pleasure. Now I'll have to be off now. I have to find work." Danny awed in his head. The old lady shouldn't be working.

"Working?" "Yes my king, I do have to put food on the table for my daughter and my son." "Hey, you know as a king I maybe good at leading but," Danny toke another bite of the crumpet. "I sure can't cook. How about being-" "You're cook? I could cook and clean! Oh thank you your majesty!" Danny nodded and walked to his room.

Apparently Carla was waiting for him positioned as seductively as possible. "What sorcery is this? You're even more beautiful than before." Carla chuckled and motioned for him to come to bed. "I'm sleeping with you tonight." "Doesn't sound like a problem to me." Danny got in bed and kissed his self proclaimed queen.

"You know, you're not my queen yet." A bit of a concerned look appeared on Carla's face. "I'm not? Well, as long as I'm with-" "Yet," Danny looked into her eyes getting slightly lost. He pulled the item out of his pocket and showed Carla.

"Danny..." "Will you be my queen?" A ring, a golden ring with an emerald encircled in diamonds. It was truly dazzling. Carla stared at the ring, Danny basically proposed. "Danny, oh my God yes! Can we even get married?" "In a video game we can." Carla couldn't hold back any more and kissed Danny. They rolled in the bed fighting each other lips.

"Wait, what happens when we get back to the real world?" Carla asked. "Well, we can't stay married obviously. We may still be sixteen but we'll still be dating but I'll love you in any world we're would be in." Carla continued. She couldn't believe it. She was really going to be queen and with the best king she could possibly think of.

They fell asleep beside each other. Eight o' clock came around and Steve sat at Danny's window looking at Danny. "Ugh, cocky kid." He jumped down still quiet as ever and tapped Danny covering his mouth right after.

Danny responded in instinct and held a small dagger to Steve's neck. Steve gulped, the blade was a bit to close for comfort, Danny quickly realized it was only Steve and he stayed quiet. Steve shook his head towards the window and Danny nodded. He tried to get out of bed without waking Carla up but failed. The girl sleepily looked for her king in bed.

"Danny?" "I'll be right back Carla." He kissed her on her cheek and Carla went back to sleep not noticing Steve's presence. Steve wiped sweat from his forehead and helped Danny up and out the window.

"I told you to stay up!" "And I told you I was giving Carla the ring tonight, what did you expect?!" "Forget it, let's go. Keep up." Steve jumped down the steep mountain skillfully sliding down. "This dude is crazy." Danny whispered to himself. He jumped and slid down himself.

Danny impressed himself sliding down just as good as Steve. Danny looked around, the wall was huge but it still had work to be done. Only a small town filled with people and a market had been made but it only toke up just a decimal of the area Danny could use.

The wall from north to south was around two thousand meters long. Carla made the walls twenty blocks high instead and ten blocks thick. She had the man power and she used it well. As Danny admired the sights he didn't realize Steve had stopped.

Steve helped the 'cocky' king and pulled him into a spot in the mountain. "Alright, now I can explain." Steve pushed open a fake door appearing to be stone and pushed Danny inside closing it behind them. "What's the problem?" "I have to leave, Coda is coming for me." "Why?" Steve sighed.

"Look," Steve spawned items in his hand rotating and changing the item every now and again. "When I spawn anything into the this world Coda has to keep track of it including every thing else. Everything, from blocks of diamond to who's eating that piece of grass over there. I can't spawn in a bunch of stuff, it annoys her and when my sister gets annoyed she deals with the problem. I did to much with this kingdom and she's coming for me tomorrow."

Shocked, Danny kept his mouth wide open. "What am I going to do?!" "You're a dang king, you got subjects etc. You figure it out." "No, no, no you need to stay and spawn in advanced stuff like a super computer and stuff!" "Danny no, I can't, the more advance the stuff the faster Coda will be here. I spawn in a super computer she'll be behind us asking what the hell I'm doing. So I did this."

Steve showed Danny to a smaller room deeper inside the mountain. Danny walked inside and a long corridor lined with large chests filled with tons of random stuff was to behold. Danny gasped. One chest was filled with blocks of gold, another with filled with crafting tables, another with medical supplies and the list went on.

"Dear God..." "This one room with keep your kingdom at the top of the lead board." "Who the hell am I competing with?!" "City states. You got Brit, Santana, Forefront, etc. Some rich, some poor, some like war, some like peace. You'll learn about being...well...a king when Coda comes tomorrow." "A king is getting a lesson on being a king?" "You're a sixteen year old kid who knows how to swing a sword you're not a king."

Danny looked around some more admiring the vast amount of stuff he now possessed. Steve nudged him, it was time to leave. "We have to go, next thing you know Coda comes out of no where." "Right...and if she finds this stuff?" "I don't know, it's better if she doesn't."

Danny nodded and they climbed back up the mountain. Danny slid back into bed right where he was before. Carla hugged him getting heat from his body. "Where did you go?" "Umm...water?" "Yeah right, night Danny."

The king and his queen woke up snug tight underneath each other and smiled when they woke up. "Where do you think you're going? Stay." Danny said pulling the girl back in bed and getting up himself. About ten minutes later Danny came back in with breakfast.

"Awww...served by my king?" "Treatment only for a queen." Danny remarked. "Yo Danny!" Flare shouted. Danny groaned. "Awww man." "Dude this chick is out here for you!" "Chick?" Carla questioned. "Not what you think, stay, eat, I'll be right back." "Alright...call me if I have to beat a slut." "I will!" Danny shouted running out of the room.

"Do you know how much stuff you spawned in Stevie?" "Don't call me Stevie, you know I hate that name Codessa." "And you know I hate that name, now where's the little king?" "I'm here!" Danny shouted greeting Coda.

"Hello...mam?" Coda is someone hard to describe. She...glowed, illuminating the room. She wore a bright white rob and a tiara encrusted with diamonds and made out of gold, her hair was a dark brown, long and flowing and she wore diamond ear rings. "King Danny, such a handsome boy. Where's your queen before I end up taking you for myself." "Carla!" Danny shouted.

Carla walked out into the dining room where everyone was waiting for her. Coda's guards guarded the door of Steve's home, the two were were dressed in chain leggings, iron boots, iron chest plates with two sword crossing each other on the front as the insignia and a helmet that covered their face.

"Umm...you must be Coda." Carla said just as amazed as everyone else. "Yes, lucky you came, I was just about to be on my way with my ignorant brother and this handsome devil here." Carla locked her arm with Danny's showing possession. "Yeah...no..." "Don't threat, I won't take him, I prefer the single life. But I do have to borrow him, he has stuff to learn as do you." "What kind of stuff?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to be royalty. Stevie why don't you make yourself useful and point us in the direction of your training area?" "Yes Codessa..." Steve said in a mocking tone. "Hush." Coda said playfully hitting Steve on the head. Coda toke Danny and Carla to the training room. Steve motioned to followed but Sarah held him back.

"You're leaving? Me?" "Sarah, I didn't mean for this to-" "You're leaving me! You used me, I'm just some toy am I?" "Sarah n-" Sarah stomped off outside. Ginger followed hot on her tail. Kelly and Josh came behind. "Dang...so...wanna explain?" Kelly remarked. "I have work to do." And Steve quickly walked off with a broken heart of his own.

Josh, Flare and the saddened Sarah went down right outside of town and set up some tables. Danny requested that they could take inventory of who Danny ruled. "Please make a line! We'll make this as fast as possible!" Flare shouted over the crowd. The three sat down, got out their books and pens and started talking.

"Name?" Josh asked the old man. "John Parker." "Occupation?" "I'm a farmer, like to start my farm up." "Alright, you have to purchase some land for that. Maybe an acre or two?" "Mighty fine son." Josh sighed. "One farmer..." Then he looked down the long line. "And maybe a million more."

"Name?" "Kendrick Mason." "Occupation?" "I sure can make a sharp sword." "Ah, a swordsmith. You'll be useful." "I will make myself useful sir." "Okay I'll get back to you but I almost grant thee a job." Flare said making a joke. The villager chuckled. "Thank you sire." Flare liked his nickname.

Sarah wiped her still red eyes and called out for the next person.

"Name?" "Techmas Masterson." The young boy fixed his glasses. He looked a bit harder at Sarah. "Are you okay?" "Ummm...yeah, I'm fine. Occupation?" "I'm...an inventor." Sarah looked up for a split second.

The boy was tall, a carrot top with freckles wearing a lab coat that went down to his thighs. He looked strange, not like the normal people. He looked to human. This forced Sarah to look up. "Are you human?" The question threw the boy off. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Sarah stood and looked harder at the boy. He looked...human! "Flare! Josh! Get over here!" The two boys came over and looked at Techmas. "You're-" "Human..." Josh finished for Flare. "How did you get here?" Sarah asked. "I...walked?" Techmas said.

Sarah shook her head. "You're not from this world." Josh whispered. "What do you mean? My mother is at home." "No Techmas, you're human, a player!" Sarah pressed her point. "Look, you wanna see my mother? I'm pretty sure she can explain this silly mix up." "You go Sarah, Flare and I will hold the fort." Sarah nodded and Techmas lead the way.

"Mom, I'm home." The lady turned from dish washing to greet her son. "Son, who's you're lady friend?" "Mother...Sarah, this is my mother." "Nice to meet you." "Umm...Ms. Masterson, I'm sure you can tell I'm a player." "Ah yes, one of the chosen ones who got sucked into our world." "Yes, and you can tell that your son looks nothing like you." Ms. Masterson went silent.

"Well...with a mother's love you tend to love your son no matter what." "Let's be honest, he's carrot top. You're a brunet. He's tall and slim, you're thick and short. Can you be honest to me and your son?" She sighed. "Techmas, sit down." "Mother?" "I haven't been completely honest along the years son."

Techmas quickly sat down, it was already a blow that his mother lied to him. "Son...I have to tell you a little story..."

"_I was a simple house wife and was often very busy. It was such an impact when my husband went off to fight Herobrine, and an even bigger one when I heard he was killed. When I heard I went out of my house and walked in the woods to mourn his death._

_But I heard crying that didn't belong to me. I looked around and found a small pond. Their, I found a baby in a basket floating on the surface. I looked around and didn't see a soul. I called out for the owner, no one was there. So...I toke the little baby and called him my own. You grew up so fast. And so tall._

_Before I knew it Herobrine was at our door step and I had to take you away. We ran to another village and obtained shelter. We lived there for fourteen more years, then the players came to save us from Herobrine's mine field. I believe it was you." _"You're right." "So yes Techmas, you're not my child but...you were to me." "Oh mother, I'm not upset. Intrigued though, who may my real parents be?"

Sarah shrugged, she couldn't tell Techmas. "Listen, your son is...special. We need him." "I always knew you would have to go Techmas, you were meant for a greater cause, better than this little house." Techmas sighed.

"I'm afraid I have to serve our king now?" "We need all the hands, you've been here far longer than us." "Well...this is goodbye for now mother. It seems...I have a job now." "Oh Techmas, please just let me spend the day with my son and you may have him tomorrow." Sarah nodded.

She stepped out and began to walk back to Steve's place. Steve, she couldn't stand the god any more.

"Now, the first thing you need to do is address you are royalty. I shall help you with that when I leave," Coda declared. "Until then you need to appoint people of interest. You're at war yet I see you have no generals." "Well...Steve was sort of the go to man so." "Yes Carla but Steve's leaving, let me explain why."

Coda opened her palm. It radiated light and showed a number. A massive one.

"That's a number?" Danny asked. The number was...1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 or Undecillion. The number got larger and larger as they watched.

"And you are showing us this number..." Danny asked. "This is the number of blocks in this world I could keep track of. It's immense but, I am a god." "So this is why you need Steve to be with you." Danny summed up. "Yes, I don't want the numbers of blocks to get anywhere close to this number and seeing that Herobrine can do the same as Steve I don't want Steve speeding up the rate any faster than it is already rising." Danny gulped.

"What happens if you can't keep track of all of them?" Danny asked. "Hmmm...I don't know. I imagine a crash would be in order." "So Notch told us to protect the villagers in this world. What's the point? We just need to protect you really." Carla remarked.

"If all of the villagers die I have no propose. If they die, I have no reason to do this difficult task and I'll just...stop I guess." "With us in it?!" Danny shouted. "No, that's why I like you players. I don't have to keep track of you all. You are...anchors if you will." "Anchors?" The two said in union.

"Yes, you two should be familiar with world anchors, correct?"

_**(A world anchor is a device used in many different mods that allows chunks to stay loaded when placed.)**_

"Yeah, we're familiar." Danny uttered. "Yes, you and all of your human friends are world anchors of your world. That's why whatever you kept in your pocket stays with you, whatever made inside of you is human and that's why I can never find you all. You're not apart of this world, you're a bit of your world." "So...weird question right..." Carla had a sheepish smile on her face.

"How would the whole...prince thing work? I'm only sixteen, I shouldn't be having kids!" "True, that's something you two will have to work out." "Hey whoa whoa! You can't just say we'll cross that bridge when we get to it Coda! We want answers! We're not even married!" "Then what's that on her finger?"

Coda pointed out the ring on Carla's finger. "It's a beautiful ring." Coda held her hand and admired the ring. "Thanks." "A ring fit for a queen, you better treat him right. Now, you should know enough to get you somewhere. By the way," Coda clapped her hands and Steve's house simply disappeared.

Danny and everyone in the house fell to the floor as Coda gently glided down. "What the hell just happened?" Carla asked. "Steve's items shall be discontinued. It's time to leave Stevie!" Coda shouted over her shoulder.

Steve ran frantically around trying to absorb the situation. "You despawned my house?!" "Well what does it looks like I did?" "Where's Danny going to sleep?!" "If you spoon feed a child for life they'll stay a child." "Wait, wait, wait, where's Trevor?" Carla asked stopping the argument. The rest of the group ran over trying to figure out what was going on.

"I locked Trevor in a room so he could face trial." "Oh yeah, I have to deal with Trevor don't I?" Flare grumbled. "He could be anywhere and seeing that you locked him away we don't know what's on his mind. He could be dangerous." Steve concluded.

Danny stood and picked Carla off the ground. "Alright, we find Trevor and bring him back so I could clear things up." "You're not letting him off the hook are you?! He let you get pulled into hell!" Flare shouted throwing up his hands in anger. "He was scared, I can't blame him for that. We find him. Flare and Ginger you shut down the gates. Everyone else with me."

Flare and Ginger nodded and sprinted towards the gates. Danny looked up, the sky was getting dark already. "Guards," Danny pointed to two guards who were looking around aimlessly. "Come with me. Carla, these two guards and I will look into town. Everyone else just start looking just at the base of the mountain. He couldn't have gotten far." Everyone nodded. Kenny and Kelly toke two guards with them and went down the sides.

The moon toke the sky with force and darkness ruled the night. Four more guards decided to accompany Danny and Carla through town. They held torches in their hands and kept a sharp eye out for the escapee. "Trevor, come out you little bug." Carla said to no one in particular.

"Don't hold him for it." "What am I supposed to do? I spent almost a week without you wondering if you'll come back because of him." "A week? I wasn't even in there for a day." "I figured that, the time in the nether is different from our own. What I also figured out is the antidote for the pig people." Danny was impressed and it showed on his face.

"I read a lot when you were gone. Only thing stopping me from jumping in that portal myself." Danny left the comment alone. Carla was annoyed by Trevor, everyone was and this troubled Danny. Although Trevor showed no attempt to help Danny the young king still couldn't find a bit of hate for him. Everyone has their right to be scared.

Danny looked at Carla again not noticing the small iron dagger she concealed in her sleeve. "What do you plan on doing when we find Trevor?" "It's not what you think, its for protection. I wouldn't kill him." "Good." Before long the town was swept clean. Trevor was no where to be found.

Danny and Carla waited outside of the last house in town. The two soldiers came out shaking their heads. "Where the hell could he be..." Carla whispers. "He's close..." "What?" "Carla! Move!"

Danny pushed Carla and drew his sword blocking a small needle. The needle was stuck inside of the diamond sword Danny held, one drop went down the blade. Two guards jumped in front of Carla and the other two stood with Danny ready to defend. "Trevor you bastard!" Carla shouted. "That's not Trevor, whoever that is they have skill. Show yourself, and don't make me raise my voice."

Three shadows stood on top a nearby rooftop watching, it seems they were there for a while. "It's hard trying to find someone when they're trying to find you isn't it my king?" He spoke in a low voice, it couldn't be Trevor.

"Where's Trevor?" Danny wielded his other diamond sword and pointed it towards the three. "Don't make me ask twice." "He's adorable when he's acting all manly." A high pitched voice said. She purred right after throwing Danny off a bit.

"What did you do to Trevor?!" "Calm down dickhead, he's right here." The this person was cocky, and snorted when he laughed. He pushed Trevor into the light almost sending him off the roof. "Trevor! I got you-" "Save it you piece of garbage! I'm tired of being treated like some maid! I deserve to be king!" "Under who's authority?" "MY AUTHORITY! And I demand respect! And these guys are going to help me get it."

Danny growled. "Through all you did Trevor I still trusted you! You disobeyed my orders! Acted like some high and mighty king when you weren't given the right! You let me get pushed into hell! And for what?! To run off?! You prefer you're pride than you being humble!" Trevor didn't respond.

"Prrrr, he's so cute." "Back off! He's mine!" "Hey, this kitty can scratch to can she?" "Let's make ourselves known." The guy in the middle said as he walked forward more into the midnight light.

Three very weird looking individuals appeared before them, looking just as human as you or I. Danny stood baffled at this. "You all are-" "Human? What did you think dickhead?" The one who spoke wore all black (pants, shirt and shoes), he looked dirty and was stink of gunpowder. He also wore a belt with green eggs with black spots dotted all round inside.

The other, a girl, wore a yellow hoodie and green shorts never ceasing her constant purring like a cat. She also wore a similar belt like the one before except for the eggs she wore fitted inside. They were colored yellow with brown spots.

And the last, was...slightly a human. An undead human. He worn nothing but a purple hoodie that always covering his face and his skeleton.

"Christ, you're human. Why are you doing this? We're human to, we can help you get back home!" "We don't wanna go home, its boring there. If you continue you you're little conquest we have to leave all the same and Skully will die." The boy in all black said referring to his friend made of bone.

"We can figure something out! We can work together! We c-" "Shut up! You're not the good guy, you're the one who wants us to return to suffering. School and chores and crap like that. In this world we could live like kings!" Trevor said. "Let's move." The skeleton said and revealed an ender pearl.

Danny charged forward but the group was gone. Danny went onto his knees, he lost a friend.

How many more will he lose?

**Yes my friends, I'm late. Like super late. The problem was that I was supposed to update from valentines day. Yeah, you see what happened was I figured out that you're even more lonely when you're single and people being all ''I love you' and 'I love you more' around you...yeah #foreveralone am I right? But whatever, peace.**


	10. Sentinal is Born

**Hello my viewers and welcome to yet another minecraft chapter. So how is everyone liking the story so far? I would love it if you all would bloody comment for a nice writer :) Presenting!**

Chapter 10: Sentinel is Born

A heavy amount of wind hit Danny's kingdom with a ferocity he had never seen before.

A practical tornado has befallen him.

Yet Danny stood on the wall, at the front gate waiting and watching with Kenny and Josh silently wishing for Trevor to reconsider his offer with the three now most wanted criminals in Danny's kingdom..

"Hey, we have to see Steve off." Kenny said wishing Trevor would reconsider.

Danny stayed silent for a second. "Five more minutes." Danny quietly said, for the fourth time.

"You said that a while ago mate. We should leave this maybe the last time we see Steve." Josh fought against Danny's will.

Danny sighed and nodded and they left the wall walking into town where Coda and everyone else waited.

Danny and the others had to pass the crime scene where Trevor disappeared. Danny stopped to ask an investigating guard for progress.

"Anything?" "Not as of yet my lord. The biggest clue we have is the heavy stench of gunpowder and these fine hairs."

"Any clue where they went?" "No you're majesty. Not as of yet." Danny nodded and continued the walked towards the center of town.

Crowds of people stood waiting for the show to begin, Flare was at the stage constantly telling everyone to continue to be patient.

Danny, Flare and Josh slipped inside of a small room where everyone else was waiting including Techmas, Harald and Simon.

The three boys entered the room with depressed looks on their faces. "Anything?" Kelly asked.

She was the most beaten up about it other than Danny. The three simply shook their heads. Coda broke the silence.

"It's time everyone. I'm so sorry." No one responded.

Everyone got up and began walking outside to the podium.

Steve held the door open for Sarah hoping to get the girl's attention but she simply and quickly walked past him never even thinking about giving him the time of day.

The crowd gave a deafening cheer when they saw their king and the two gods of minecraft. Coda stepped up and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Dear citizens of this mighty kingdom, today I shall deprive you all from the presence of Steve for all of our benefits. But today, I name you're glorious king."

The crowd cheered. "Carla, did you ever finish you're project?" Carla was a bit shocked she knew.

"Umm...yes I did." "Good." Coda turned and nodded at Steve.

Steve spawned in a diamond sword and gave Coda the crown Carla made.

"But I mean it's just a golden crown, can't Steve spawn a better one?"

"No," Danny said raising his hand in objection. "It's perfect." Coda held the sword and crown smiling at Danny.

"You have to name you're kingdom." "Name? Umm...little unprepared for this."

Danny cleared his throat and thought for a second and the prefect name came to mind. "I know." "Well," Steve gestured. "Go on."

"I dove this land the name of...Sentinel!" The crowd cheered, the age of Sentinel has began.

"I here by dove this land a young and righteous king!" Coda turned to Danny gently patting his shoulders with the sword.

"King Danny! Savior of Life! The Destroyer of Death! Your Majesty of Sentinel and Owner of the Ever Changing Mountainous Rock!"

The crowd threw up roses and shouted songs of praise. It brought Carla to tears.

Kelly guided her to Danny and the newly found King held his bride. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't even know, I'm just happy for you."

He kissed her, glistering droplets of tears ran down her soft cheeks; a single tear went down Danny's face and he quickly wiped it away.

"Danny," Coda said getting his attention. "It's time." Danny nodded with regret. He walked up to Steve and shook his hand getting a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't get cocky, keep training." "I will." "Alright, I'll be seeing you at the wedding."

Another nod and Steve walked off stage following close behind Coda. They mounted horses with diamond armor equipped, flanked by four of Coda's high guards they rode off waving at the citizens of Sentinel.

Danny turned to his growing group of friends. "Well guys," Danny said with a heavy sigh.

"We're not in creative mode any more." "But hey, when you got friends-"

"Everything's easier." Josh said finishing Simon's statement.

Danny stuck around for a few more minutes shaking hands and giving inspiring quotes to keep spirits high but he soon caught up with his friends returning to the rock.

Speaking of the rock, I never explained the history.

The Rock, or the mountain Steve use to live was special. It was where Steve trained with Notch once upon a time.

But what's really weird about the rock is the ever changing weather. Although a topical temperature now a few months ago, before the players arrived it was a very dry place.

With the rock, nature constantly played it's games.

Knowing this, Danny told Kelly to place his castle right on top of the mountain.

It was a beautiful design, Kelly more than out done herself in this one. Stairs were built from the base of the mountain to the top.

Walking up the stairs was a long journey so, at the sides, a working cart system using powered rails were put in and the elevator is simply used for utility purposes.

Coming up the stairs you would immediately come to the throne room. The walls, in and out, were made out of nether quartz.

There, leading to the chair of your majesty was a velvet red rug and pillars of quartz flanking the sides.

The throne was made of nether quartz stairs and gold blocks standing in its white and golden glory.

Above the throne room was various other rooms such as the great hall, the kitchen, the dining room, various secret rooms, and rooms housing the most important people of the kingdom.

What Kelly did was completely blow Danny and Carla's room out of the water.

A red carpet lead straight to the queen sized bed surrounded by pillars of quartz and curtains were placed between each pillar to give privacy if needed.

The walls were decorated with flags and the insignia of the kingdom.

A simple British themed flag with two diamond swords crossing each other with quotes at the top and bottom written in Italian.

The one at the top said Pace Prospererà (Peace shall Prosper) and at the bottom La Guerra ci Riunisce (War shall bring us Together.).

Danny still couldn't explain his taste for the British flag but no one argued, they quite liked the flag Danny and Carla put together even though they both were Americans.

Maybe because Danny's mother is British could explain.

The pig people have made their home in the protection of the walls and Danny cured all four hundred ninety of them using golden apples and golden carrots.

Although the price was great almost half of the population now fight for Danny, the others prefer the life of farming and trade.

Other improvements have been made to the kingdom, two more markets have been built, a granary (a building made for storing wheat) , farms, a factory is under construction and a lab, inside, is also being built for Techmas and Danny to work in.

The town has expanded and towers have been added to the walls for more protection and archers, crossbowmen and musket men have been trained to protect the walls along with a barracks and headquaters.

Although the rapid expansion of Danny's kingdom has happened quicker than a blink of any eye in four months time there has been there negatives.

The town's expansion is not happening quick enough due to a surge of refuges running from Herobrine's grasp.

Herobrine's influence has shown its ugly head in the over world.

He has established his own kingdom right under Danny's nose and, due to this massive amounts of slaves, his growth has happened much quicker and his economy is growing.

Danny's cache of items Steve given him is running out quickly.

Thankfully he has enough to keep him at the top of the leader boards for the economy for now, he's even ahead of Coda for that and for the most liked.

Herobrine and Danny haven't fought since there encounter in the nether and they both have been training non-stop. Herobrine's skill has improved, a lot.

But thankfully our king has kept his training non-stop. Carla worries, it's almost all he's been doing so far.

The physical aspect wasn't enough for Danny, balance, speed, endurance, intelligence, everything Danny has practiced over and over again.

But Danny has found other things to do. He has given positions to pretty much everyone.

Carla, of course, has become his queen just a few weeks ago, Ginger, Simon and Kenny has become Danny's diplomats. Sometimes they would be absent from the kingdom for weeks.

Kelly has, obviously, become the mayor, over looking everything that has to do with civilians and decorating.

Harald has been positioned with training the rookie troops. He loves his job, pushing the rookies around.

Josh has been put in charge of Danny's elite guards and has been dove the Royal King's guard.

He picks out of the batch of battle hardened and most promising rookies who guard Danny and Carla and every important body who enters the kingdom.

Even the armor of Danny's soldiers has seen improvements.

Danny knew diamond armor was way to expensive so he has decided on steel (instead of iron, which was just carbon added to iron to create steel) armor with a blue cross representing diamonds (depicting Danny's religion in the real world of the cross Jesus was crucified on) on the chest plate.

The soldiers were also equipped with steel swords.

Iron golems have been created too, some joined the king's ranks of his majesty's Royal Steel Army or the RSA and some work for Kelly as enforcement personnel or the police of the kingdom.

Danny even constructed a navy, His majesty's Royal Service Navy or the RSN.

They have, at the moment, ten lightly armed, fast moving corvettes, five frigates, four battleships, two ironclads and one large and heavily armed flagship made specifically for Danny himself named 'The Dauntless'. He also made Flare the admiral of the fleet.

Sarah has her own position in the castle. She's the head of the secret service and helps with keeping people safe with less...conventional means.

Other improvements such as roads, train systems, monuments, early hospitals, even a great library known as 'The Great Library' was built, getting Danny a major tourist attraction.

But enough with the kingdom, four months later we find Danny deep in training.

Danny balanced a top of his diamond sword balancing that one on top of his other diamond sword with one hand balancing upside down for over three minutes.

Carla, Harald, Josh, Simon and Kenny watched as Danny stayed perfectly balanced and calm.

"Should he really be doing this? All that blood is going to his head."

"The guys crazy I tell ya Carla. He's been doing this a lot. How is he doing this?" Simon chuckled.

"Ah yes, he maybe perfectly balanced but can he stay calm in the middle of combat?" On Harald's words everyone pulled out their weapons and watched Danny's reaction.

Nothing, he looked so peaceful.

"Go easy on him, I don't want anyone hurting Danny." "We should be asking Danny that." Josh ran forward, being the ace he is with a sword, struck the sword beneath Danny.

Danny stayed perfectly still and balanced adjusting to the single sword with ease.

"Alright my king, let's do this!" Kenny charged forward and spun slashing his blade at Danny.

The king jumped from his position throwing his sword up in the air, he landed on the ground catching the sword and picking up the other one.

They surrounded Danny, encircling him in a wall of blades.

Danny looked around and smirked dropping his blades waiting for the first attack.

Harald rushed forward swinging his hammer but Danny ducked and spun on his back kicking Harald sending him off balance.

Kenny charged forward all the same and swung his blade towards Danny on the ground.

Danny spun on his back again working his legs to get on top of Kenny to get back on his feet blocking an attack from Simon right after by clapping his hands around Simon's blade blocking it.

He kicked Kenny right in the stomach before dealing with Simon sweeping him off his feet and using the sword to block Josh's attack.

He used his momentum to swing Josh over Danny's back leaving him on the ground.

Carla charged and slashed right for Danny's head but the king leaned back and sprung behind Carla toying with the girl.

She slashed for his head again and he ducked and dodged each time until he grabbed her arm and quickly disarmed her dipping the girl holding her in the prefect position for a kiss but not giving it to her.

He teased Carla refusing to give her the kiss she so badly desired.

"Aren't you charming?"

"I am aren't I?" "Yeah show off, I think it's time to figure out what we're gonna do with Herobrine."

Josh said throwing Danny his sword. "You're right but I've been on that for a while now." "Really?" Carla asked puzzled.

"Yeah, Sarah had it covered. She sent her spies and the scouts Trevor created early on to find out where we are on the map, where Trevor may possibly be etc. etc. They should be back...now."

"How do you-" Danny cut Josh off by swinging his blade behind him pointing to a dark area in the training room where Sarah stood in the shadows.

"No fair, you could hear an ant breath fifty kilometers away." "Hey Sarah, long time no see huh?"

Kenny said waving. "Yeah, life in the shadows has its ups and downs." "So, any progress on the search?" "A lot of progress."

Sarah slapped her fist against the seemingly blank wall opening up a secret door. "After you my king."

Sarah said with a bow. Danny toke the offer and the group piled inside.

They came into a well lite and very large room filled with people writing with ink sacs and feathers and talking away secrets they found out.

The corners of the roof were lined in glow stone and the walls were lined with tables and personnel using them.

But in the center of the room, where mostly everything in the room encompassed a large table were two of the secret agents, whose official name wasn't even known by Danny, and one of the scouts.

"Alright Danny, remember that secret people who's supposed to protect people from the shadows? Well here we are. Welcome to the Hunting Shadows."

"Very nice, but what have they found?"

Sarah cleared the middle table of all its content, one of the spies gave her a large map of the area. "Good news and bad news. We, are here." She said pointing to a large blue rectangle.

"And those big blue squares are..." "That's our allies Kenny." "Wow, there aren't much are there?" Kenny finished petting his cheeks.

The map was vast. Danny sent the scouts out almost a month ago yet Sarah says there's a whole lot more of the map we never explored; where no kingdom has ever explored.

She called this part of the map the 'deadzone'. It seems no kingdoms or city states rain there.

Other than that the map shows why Danny really needed a navy.

On one side of the map that is known to the players Sarah named the 'freezone' where Danny's, Coda's and the two kingdoms allies (the city states) ruled on a huge continent about that size of of Australia but completely surrounded by water except for one part.

But connecting the freezone with, what Sarah called HB rulezone, was an isthmus.

It was narrow but still quite huge. In the isthmus was swamps, an enormous valley and small cays that almost resembles a dotted line.

But on the other side was where Herobrine ruled, the HB rulezone and Herobrine's kingdom called Karai.

"How is this bad," Josh asked scratching his head. "That terrain is ridiculous even Herobrine wouldn't be bold enough to push his troops through there."

"He probably isn't until my spy went in there." The group was shocked.

"He found out that Herobrine is building an army. A huge one and he has formed a coalition with the endermen, the skeletons, and the zombies and he has the isthmus under his control."

"How many are there?" Simon asked "About...two hundred sword men, two hundred spear men, two hundred archers, you're getting the picture."

"Well we need to hold the isthmus." Danny choose which puzzled Sarah.

"What? Why don't we march on Herobrine's capital and be done with it instead of holding that piece of garbage?"

"You really think that's Herobrine's capital city? I feel his capital would be in the most impregnable place, it could only be in the nether." "Well that's spying I have to do myself." She said with a nod.

"Well my king, what do we do?" Harald asked. "We need to take that isthmus. If Herobrine's troops are there he can stop refugees from going across and escaping. Where would most of the refugees go?"

"We saw the majority of them going the valley way across a huge bridge." "That's priority one. Then if they're marching to our lands they have to go to the cays or the swamp."

"They could just go by sea." Josh said. "Not with our navy." Kenny chuckled refering to Flare's skills. "True." Sarah concluded.

"Harald, how much troops do we have?" "We have one hundred spear men and about three hundred sword men."

"Good, what are these white squares in Herobrine's territory?" "That's neutral city states. All of them about to fall."

Flabbergasted, Danny took a second to comprehend.

"We can't help them Danny, don't think about it." Sarah said. "That's not true, they're near the water. The navy could get them out of there."

"Hey, hey wait." Carla said getting everyone's attention.

"As much as I wanna help everyone in the world it'll put us in an awkward position. The town can't hold any more civilians because we're running low on materials. We need more wood and to go mining."

"True, Sarah send one of the spies out to look for a huge cave system." "What you planning on doing?" "Making a proper mining shaft."

**Yes my friends I do hope you enjoyed this chapter I really wanted Danny's kingdom to grow but I didn't wanna bored you with it.**

**Now I must announce that I am now a user of Wattpad! Yes my friends you're favorite writer is now apart of Wattpad and if you wanna see me there you could easily search me up I'm DCarloMurphy on the site and I would love you're support, hey, maybe I could send a shout out over there for you! But I'm planning on posting a original story from yours truly on that site so please check me out, also if you want the most proofread and accurate version of this story from chapter 1 to 10 you'll get it there.**

**But how's everyone liking the positioning? I personally like Josh's job and the fact that Danny has a navy and a proper army now. So see ya guys! Peace and follow me on Wattpad!**


	11. Excaliber IV

**Hello! And welcome to the Voltage Wars! Hello my viewers and welcome to the first chapter that is being shared between my fanfiction and Wattpad accounts! Hey, play nice. Lol anyway let's see what's Danny's up too!**

**Chapter 11: Excaliber IV**

We find our most esteemed and glorified king sleeping on bricks next to the almost finished factory. He wore a dusty hoodie and blackened shoes holding a hammer with his diamond sword nearby. Techmas was nearby sleeping on top of a table with vials and breakers encircling him.

The table quickly collapsed not waking the snoring Techmas. Sarah and Carla watched almost dumbfounded. "I never knew boys can work so hard and look so stupid at the same time." Sarah said with her hands on her hips.

"Should we wait until the crows peak out they're eyes?" Carla asked holding an iron pick, she was a little peeved that she slept by herself last night again but she knew how Danny was with the growth of his kingdom.

Just a few days ago Danny was at the town's orphanage reading to the kids. Then he had to free run to oversee weapon testing on the new cannons the corvettes got for his navy. Then he had to sit at his throne and hear and acknowledge needed things in the town from the town's people.

Now this, he was building the factory long after the builders left with Techmas at twelve last night. Danny had to figure out what was he going to use to power the factory before he started putting in machines that would just take up space with no power.

Carla felt sort of bad that she had to wake Danny up to go mining with the rest of the group. It looked like he wasn't getting an ounce of sleep at night. She sat on the pile of bricks he laid on and she pet his hair looking at the sky. Sarah had some troubling news; that's why she was with Carla than in the shadows.

"Dan...time to wake up." His eyes fluttered open slightly reluctant of the eight thirty morning light. He yawned and sat up stretching.

"We're mining today right? Come on let's go Techmas!" Techmas replied with a snore. Danny looked at Sarah expecting her to wake him up.

"Why me?" She said slightly whining, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Because I'm king?" She sighed, the kingly thing didn't usually work on Sarah but weirdly it did this time. She walked up to Techmas and poked him with her foot. He didn't budge.

"I think he's dead." Danny rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bricks. She looked at him again and bent down shoving him a bit. He fluttered his eyes open and yawned. "Ugh...did I sleep on bricks?"

"No that was me, you were on a nice comfortable table." Danny said not bothering to reveal his position. Techmas stood annoyed that his table didn't hold. "Ugh...we're mining today aren't we?" Sarah nodded.

"My king-" "Oh cut the official junk out Tech, I'm Danny when we're not around people." "Whatever, Danny, should I bring some ink and paper? It'll be valuable for the school-" "We need to build..." Danny groaned.

"For God's sake Danny you're gonna work yourself into the ground, take a break."Sarah said, Danny sighed and stood shaking his head.

"I'm fine, come on guys we got a mine to go too." Carla lead Danny to the middle of town where everyone waited. About thirty miners held iron pickaxes on top of they're horses as they waited for they're king for the first mining expedition.

Josh sat on his horse with a smirk when he saw Danny. "Come on you're majesty, wear you're bloody crown." Josh said throwing his crown on top of Danny's head.

"Yeah, let's get this done." Danny said taking a diamond pickaxe out of a nearby chest. "Techmas, how exactly are you going to know what we're mining. Last thing you want is for you're king to be exploding because he mined some uranium."

Techmas rolled his eyes. "You won't be doing any exploding on this trip and uranium is actually quite safe in it's ore state. We need all this junk for thermal expansion machines and junk." Josh scoffed.

"We need a damn power source first. But what's the easiest one we could make without machines that need the power?" Danny rubbed his chin.

"Steam power sounds good." "It's so inefficient though." Techmas said looking at his chart. He fixed his eyes and felt his orange hair. Sarah thought he was cute.

"Well what else we got?" Techmas flipped through pages of inventions and machines he drawn up the recipes for. He continued to flip.

"No, no, no, no, no, no...wait...no." Danny shook his head and helped Carla up onto his horse. Techmas went to his horse and looked back at Sarah.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked Sarah. She flipped her hair and turned. "No..." "Well why not?" She shrugged trying to avoid eye contact. Spy's number one rule.

"I'm not up to it, I've got work to do." Techmas slightly wanted her to come along. He never got to learn about Sarah due to her line of work.

"Oh..." Techmas said a bit disappointed. He turned around and kept his gaze forward. "Okay then..." Sarah began to walk off feeling her hair. She gave a long exhausted sigh.

"He's...cute." And on that she slipped into any alleyway probably to gain access to a secret entrance.

Danny started the journey and his horse leaded the group. Ten of Danny's elite guards flanked the group and Josh rode right next to Danny. They came to the large hole. Danny already spotted some surface coal.

"Alright, we dismount here. You, put down the fence posts for me please. I need two guards watching the horses. Eight of you go ahead of us and place torches and kill any spiders and anything else."

Everyone nodded. Danny started going in behind the guards but Carla held him back. "If you get tired tell me okay?" "I'm fine Carla, don't worry." He kissed her on her forehead giving her some comfort.

Danny slung his pickax on his back and pulled out his sword. Carla followed and Josh was hot on both they're heels as Techmas continued to look at his clipboard.

They saw all sorts of ore and minerals inside of the large cave littered on the walls as they lite up the passage way. It was surprisingly only one long tunnel going down. What a...lucky find.

Soon enough the group came down to a point where the heat was to much to bear and they all began to sweat uncontrollably. They continued and noticed a light source a few meters ahead. It only could be lava, it explained the heat.

"Great, lava. We need to ventilate this place now. Soldier, go back up and get a few buckets of water." The soldier nodded and jogged his way back up. The group looked around and did some mining themselves but Danny felt off.

He began randomly beating a completely blank wall ignoring the other ores already revealing themselves. All eyes were on Danny at the time, he seemed hypnotized. Carla raised an eyebrow. "Danny?"

He ignored her called and continued to pound into the wall. Soon, he broke into a hallowed out room. The group piled in following Danny but strangely the room was completely bare of minerals on the walls and placed in the center...a two high diamond block pillar and a strangely placed lever on top.

"Jackpot?" Josh said, the find looked weird. It was unnatural. Danny unwittingly pulled the lever. At first complete silence answered them but a sudden jolt and the pillar of diamonds began sinking into the floor.

Then the floor began peeling itself back layer by layer. It keep going back until the group were cling to the wall trying to stop themselves from falling in. They submitted and jumped down getting some pain in their ankles but no one could complain.

They stood in a weirdly made room, dark dots ran marathons across the air. Carla reached out to catch one but failed miserably making herself pout. Further examination declared that the room's floor was made completely out of bedrock; the same with the walls.

But in the center of the room was stationed a two block high pillar of bedrock. Cemented inside was a sword that beckoned for Danny's presence.

It was, in a way, fragile looking. It was clean, the hilt (the handle of the sword) was a bright blue and the guard was gold about five centimeters long on each side. Then the blade itself was weirdly made, layers, strange layers.

The top or the edge of the sword was a solid black, then behind that layer was a bright pristine blue, then one straight line of a golden yellow stretched down the middle.

Danny stepped up tobut it suddenly gave another bang of loud moving machines, who ever made this they were probably very good at pistons.

The pillar was raised a bit higher (about ten blocks) then steps all around lead up to the sword. The group walked up to the sword, it was so mysterious, no one dared to touch it. Well, accept for Josh.

He grabbed the hilt and pulled but it didn't budge. "Ain't that cliche." He said sarcastically. He looked a little closer at the sword. In the center, written on the golden strip, was engraved 'Excaliber IV'.

"Whoa..." Josh whispered, amazed and stricken with curiosity.

"Let me try." Carla said, she pulled but it didn't budge. "Are you serious? Well, we know who can pull it out." Carla mentioned gesturing to Danny.

Danny looked around and shrugged. He grabbed the hilt and pulled and it slipped out as if it was a hot knife through butter.

"Whoa..." The group exclaimed looking puzzled at Danny. Danny looked at the sword and looked back at the group. "What? What's everyone looking at me for?"

"Danny...you're eyes were brown..." Danny raised an eyebrow at Josh.

"Why are they red..." Carla asked, Danny stood and grabbed Carla's pickaxe and looked at the reflection. The iris of his eyes were very red.

"What the hell?" "What has that sword done to ya mate?" Josh asked. Danny felt light head and fell to the floor stone unconscious. Danny opened his eyes and saw a blinding light hit him. He cringed and blocked it with his hands.

"Where am I..." "Danny?" Carla ran up to Danny and gave him the kiss of a life time. She looked him in his eyes, they were still bright red.

"Carla? Where am I?" She sighed.

"You're in Carthage. Coda's capital city. I took you here, no one knew what to do. Steve's coming now." Danny heard the hurried foot steps and questions and raves of excitement.

"He's actually awake?" "Yes Steve! Hurry up!" Kelly, Kenny, Josh and Steve ran through the door and laughed and hugged the awaken King.

"Dude! You scared the crap out of us!" Kenny said, Danny was a bit confused.

"I was only unconscious, felt dizzy you know?" Everyone looked around, Josh gestured to Carla as if he wasn't willing to do it.

"What's going on?" Danny asked with a bit of authority in his voice. Glances were shared again.

"You've been knocked out for a week mate." Josh finally said. Danny was shocked but he randomly said. "I didn't get anything done!"

Carla calmed him down and assured him that things were still progressing. Steve gave Danny a mirror so he could see his still fiery red eyes. "Steve what happened to my eyes..." Steve shrugged and the group was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean shrug?!" "I don't always have the bloody answers Danny! I don't know why you're eyes are blood red." Danny fell back in the bed.

"Don't upset him," Coda declared walking into the room. "I actually know what's wrong with him. Finally figured it out." Coda said holding a very old, beaten up book.

"That sword unlocked Danny's creative life force power or his CLF." The group looked blankly at Coda. She realized her mistake.

"Oh, yeah, let me explain.

_In the days of Notch and Herobrine the two brothers shared one love and common interest. Combat. But in the world simple sword man skills was not enough for Notch but he lived with it. But when the final battle of good and evil was upon Notch he knew something more than swordmanship was needed._

_Notch mastered each CLF power he created in himself. He mastered fire first, then block manipulation, then mob manipulation, more and more powers he created and he mastered them all but from afar Herobrine watched and mastered the most powerful C.L.F.'s there was,_

_The golden eyes, this allowed you to use all the CLF's at once. Notch created the power but never mastered it, he was never able to control it long enough for it to be effective. If he did it for to long he would start to become consumed, the single powers were doing the same but Notch was able to control them._

_It is said by Notch himself that Herobrine used the golden eyes for to long. The power consumed him._

Thus, Herobrine's lifeless, white eyes." Coda finished closing the book.

"How does this effect Danny though? Why did the sword trigger Danny's CLF power?" Steve asked calmly. Coda placed her hands on her hips thinking. Josh held the sword on cloth thinking the same would happen to him.

Coda held the sword and examined it. She trace her fingers on the letters. "Well this is just a guess but more than likely this is Notch's sword." "Still." Carla exclaimed.

"I couldn't tell you my dear, maybe the fact that Notch held it once that it triggered something in Danny. It is his most prized sword. The Excaliber IV was a beautifully crafted sword, it took Notch some time to make it." "Well what power has Danny unlocked?" Kenny asked.

She felt her long hair and shrugged. "Possibly fire. Its unstable that's why he needs to stay calm." "Well what if he's not calm?" Coda sighed at Kelly's remark.

"I don't know, I never seen Notch use his CLF powers before. Thus my everything on this topic is a bit blurred. He's fine now, that's all that matters." Coda clapped her hands and a guard quickly gave Coda a potion.

"Everyone stand back, now Danny you'll be a little weak from this." They followed and Danny was pelted with the bottle. It felt cold although the bottle was filled with red potion But Danny's eyes thankfully turned hazel brown again.

"Now Carla, as Danny's wife," Everyone turned red at the title. "its the easiest for you to keep Danny calm. Or away from a forest at least, can you do that for me?" Carla nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving now. Danny's better and we have a kingdom to run." Carla declared and with that Coda and Steve walked they're guests out and Steve escorted them to the gates.

"How's married life?" Steve asked Danny. He chuckled. "Ain't no walk in the park but its awesome." Steve chuckled.

"Very good, how's the kingdom? Need anything?" Danny denied, he felt he was managing. "I'll be fine Steve." "Stay frosty." "Not cocky." Steve chuckled and rubbed Danny's head waving as the king left with his friends.

Coda rushed down to the gates where Steve was, she ran all the way down there? "What's wrong with you Codessa?" Steve said in a mocking tone. He quickly put on a serious face when he realized she ran all the way down to the gates.

"An ambush...going for Danny!" She said, her heart racing. Steve face was shocked.

"My lord!" One of guards shouted from a top of the walls. "A group of people are moving towards the king of Sentinal! Shall we pursue?" Steve shook his head violently.

"Of course you freaking idiot! Gather men! Fire if in range! Move people move!"

Completely oblivious of the flanking forces, Danny's convoy of Josh's four guards kept they're speed at it's highest. The kingdom was in need of it's king. Danny groaned as he whipped his horse again. "You sure you can ride?" Carla asked.

"I'm fine, I have so much work too do. I have to finish off the factory." Carla chuckled. "No you don't, me and Kelly finished it." A bit shocked but pleased. Danny smirked and thanked her.

But then he heard something, the wind began to move again. Danny was only able to turn his head before he was launched from a top his horse. Carla was frozen, it happened so quickly.

She recognized the face, the white eyes, the cyan shirt and the blue jeans. It happened in slow motion to her. He punched Danny in the cheek and he was launched about twenty meters away. Herobrine twisted in the air and kicked Carla off her horse in the absolute different direction.

He landed on the horse and pivoted on his wrist kicking two of the other guards off they're horses as well. They all stopped, Josh reacted as if he planned for this. He jumped off his horse and pulled out his sword meeting Herobrine half way in the air.

They're swords clashed, the force from the impact sent Josh flying hitting two of his guards on the way. Kelly turned and pulled her sword out, followed by Kenny.

They got in stance and eyed Herobrine. The god had a simple smirk across his face. He motioned for them to come and they charged. Kelly went low and Kenny high aiming for his neck.

Herobrine blocked Kenny's attack and stomped on the flat end of Kelly's sword planting it into the ground. He kneed her and she fell back. Kenny swung again and was blocked. He stepped back and Herobrine quickly threw his fist into his jaw for an upper cut.

Kenny fell back knocked out on the floor. Kelly pet his jaw knowing he was not going to wake up any time soon. Herobrine chuckled evilly and looked at Danny as the king just began to get up.

He jumped and flew across the sky about to land at Danny's feet. He brought his sword down for a fatal hit but Josh put himself in the way and blocked the sword swiftly punching him. Josh spun on the ball of his heels and a quick kicked Herobrine in the face. Herobrine stepped back and wiped his lip.

"You will not touch the king!" "Oh he got married? Oh the little fucker at married! I wonder why I didn't get an invitation." "Guards!" The three guards formed up in front of Josh and charged. Herobrine didn't even get in stance, he simply raised his hand and choked the three.

"NO!" Josh charged forward but Herobrine used his free hand to electrocute him. He finished the guards by swiftly closing his hand, they laid lifeless on the floor. Josh saw this, he felt tears well up in his eyes.

He tried to stand but the pain he endured was to much. He was still smoking. Danny looked around, Josh was badly beaten, three guards laid on the ground dead, the other was probably tending to Carla, she looked almost as lifeless as the three dead guards.

Kelly began to cry over Kenny, she slapped him lightly trying to get him to wake up. He looked so lifeless. Then she heard something behind her. She turned around and four endermen stood there tall and terrifying.

One slammed their foot into her face knocking her out and they grabbed Kenny and teleported to Herobrine. The dark lord stood with his hands behind his back as if he knew Danny was weak. Danny, still struggling to stand looked at Herobrine with hatred in his eyes.

Then Kenny appeared behind him, still lifeless. Danny shouted like a ravenous dog out for blood. Herobrine revealed his sword and a wild, evil smirk ran across Herobrine's face.

"No, no, don't you dare! Herobrine don't you dare take Kenny! Kenny! Wake up!" Danny finally stood and tried to run towards them but he failed. He was to weak and fell back to the floor. He crawled, he shouted and he begged Kenny to wake up.

His eyes fluttered open, he looked around in confusion and tried to pull away from the endermen but they barely moved. "Kenny! Run! Run for the love of God!" Kenny noticed Herobrine, Herobrine walked up to Kenny with the sword.

Kenny's eyes opened wide. "No...you wouldn't." Herobrine didn't respond. He just stabbed the sword straight through his stomach. His shirt damp with blood. He immediately felt weak.

"No! NO! KENNY!" The endermen allowed him to fall to the floor. He laid in the pool of blood, his skin turning pale. "Danny..." "I'm here! You'll be fine!" Danny held his hand and completely blocked out the fact that Herobrine and the endermen were right behind him, watching, enjoying the show.

"No I...no I won't..." "Stop talking, save you're energy! Josh! Get me a medic!" "Danny," Kenny gripped Danny's hand tighter.

"Its time...take care of everyone..." Right then, Kenny closed his eyes. Peacefully at rest. Danny felt the grip of his hand lighten. He was dead.

"I've decided to let you live Danny, live in the world just how I did. It hurts, doesn't-" Soon, a wave of energy pushed Herobrine and the endermen back.

Danny stood levitating in mid air. His eyes began to glow a bright red and he turned to Herobrine, his smirk was gone.

"He unlocked it? How?" Herobrine whispered. He clipped and the endermen stood in a line in front of Herobrine. They charged forward with abnormal amounts of speed but this didn't move Danny, he didn't even close his eyes.

He pointed his hands towards them and fire shot out. They couldn't teleport in time and they all were burnt to a crisp. Herobrine looked a bit shocked, was this even possible?

"You took my friend away from me." Danny spoke in a low and, weirdly, evil monotone voice. His hands held balls of fire, yet it didn't burn.

"Yes, I did. What are you going to do about it?" Herobrine began to levitate as well and balls of lightening formed in his hands. The two looked at each other menacingly with cold stares.

Carla looked at the two, she was almost sorry for Herobrine. Danny looked as if he could destroy a planet if he cut loose all of his power. Kelly and Josh did the same. Danny's power was unbelievable powerful.

And soon, he would show the world what real power is.

**Yes my viewers, yes I know. You either hate my guts, wanna kill me or both. But no matter! Read! Review! Comment! Whatever site you're on! Peace!**


	12. When forces Clash

****Hellllooooo everyone and welcome back to the voltage wars! Danny's all hyped up on his Creative powers and so is Herobrine! This is the battle of the ages people! Presenting!****

****Chapter 12: When Forces Clash****

**The two waited for the other to make a move, inside, very deep inside, Danny was holding himself back. He never had this amount of power before.**

**It felt good but it was frightening. Having to hold yourself back. But Danny didn't want too. Kenny is dead, his best friend lying in a pool of his own blood.**

**And Danny was looking straight at the culprit.**

**He fought himself though, he knew he could leave a scar in the landscape nature could never heal from. But there was a calm part of himself, luring him, seducing him to let go. Lash out in all the anger he had.**

**He listened.**

**Danny charged forward burning a line in the ground beneath his feet. Herobrine met him half way with a charged ball of lightening in each hand. Danny did the same with a fire ball in each hand.**

**They're hands met and an explosion of high intensity energy pushed them away from each other as if the universe it self knew the two couldn't be close.**

Danny's eyes flared bright, hot and devilish red. Herobrine even looked more peeved than he usually is. They launched each other twenty meters apart. Danny stood furious, he looked at Kenny one last time.

And he cut loose.

He levitated again and charged forward, Herobrine didn't have time to do the same and got in defensive stance holding lightening in his hand. He fired but Danny over powered him.

He stumbled back and gained his balance just in time to catch a glimpse of Danny. Danny's fist was balled encircled in fire. His iris wasn't even red, his eyes themselves were bright red and heat radiated from Danny as if he was a furnace fueled with lava.

A swift punch to the right cheek was all he got for stopping and staring. Herobrine was about to fly off somewhere from the force of the punch but Danny grabbed his leg, spun him and threw him onto the ground.

He aimed for Herobrine's head but he missed, Herobrine rolled and spun on his hand to kick Danny in the jaw. He stumbled back and Herobrine took the advantage lunging forward and punching Danny far off into the distance.

Danny landed on his feet and growled. Herobrine charged another blast of lightening and aimed. Danny did the same as if he actually used his power before.

But it was weirdly familiar to him. He glanced at himself, the ball of fire he was charging was immensely packed with energy, where did that energy come from?

But he didn't care. He allowed the energy to explode from his palms and a blast crossed the twenty meter gap between them. Herobrine did the same and the energies clashed in mid-flight.

A line of red and a line of blue, in the center formed a purple ball. Destructive, but beautiful. It began to tears blocks of dirt and stone from underneath it. It worked like a black hole sucking things in to turn them into energy spitting them out when done.

They were evenly matched, the purple orb got bigger but the two never even thought about giving the other an inch. It began to out shine the sun and ground was radiated with purple light.

The two struggled. Danny held his head down as both his hands continued to push out the flames. Herobrine did the same, he never had to use this much power, why now? Danny was only using his fire CLF. What happens if he uses the golden eyes?

But the power was slowly taking over Danny's mind, seeping into Danny's mind. Promising him power, promising him peace, promising revenge.

Inside Danny's mind he stood watching himself. He watched a flame crawl towards him on the imaginary ground called his mind. It encircled him but he stood without hesitation keeping his composure straight and firm.

The flame took shape around him, it looked like Carla. Danny knew it wasn't her but the temptation was still very real.

"Why are you holding back? Let go my king, it felt nice before didn't it? Why did you stop?" The flame said in a low pitched and sexy voice.

"I don't wanna let go."

"But you liked it before, don't you wanna please me?" The flame held Danny's waist and ran its hand up his abs. Danny held back but the temptation became stronger.

"It's hard isn't it? To hold back, to deny the fact that it felt good."

"You're not real." The flame smirked and pet his cheeks.

"I know, I'm a figment of you're imagination. That's why you know why you wanna do it. Don't hold back," The flame kissed him.

"because its the only way." Danny closed his eyes and allowed the flame to continue to seduce him.

Carla pushed the guard off of her and ran over to Danny. She fell to his feet because of the heat but she shouted and pleaded with Danny. He didn't respond, he didn't answer, he didn't even look like could hear her.

He rose to her feet and whispered into Danny's ear. "You must fight it." She said and he heard from within his mind.

His eyes shot open, the flame seemed to notice and jumped up scared. "You're not real!" Danny shouted and the flame ran from him.

He regained control and looked at Carla. She smiled but he cringed. "Get away...and...the sword!" He held back the force, Herobrine noticed he was weakening and increased his power as much as he could.

Carla ran and picked up the sword. She threw it and Danny released himself from the power grabbing it. Herobrine's lightening struck right next to Danny and smoke encircled him.

Herobrine got on his knees and panted. So much energy he lost.

He stood still breathing heavily and looked over the dust cloud. It was quiet. Herobrine turned to teleport away, he probably struck Danny down.

But out of the dust cloud Danny rose with the sword. Herobrine glanced at it. "Excaliber? Notch's sword..." He whispered.

Danny cut loose one last time and channeled his energy through the sword and shot a burst of fire through it hitting Herobrine in the chest. He groaned in pain and stood on his feet again.

Danny's eyes turned a bright glow of gold and returned to it's normal color as Danny continued his glare. Herobrine teleported away once again defeated by Danny, this time knowing he had the same powers he had.

Danny couldn't keep the composure of a hero for long. He dropped to his knees breathing heavily. Carla ran over and held him. She held his head by his cheeks and turned his head to get a good look of his eyes.

The normal shade of hazel brown and she hugged the tired boy. Danny didn't even have energy to hug her back and he just stood there on his knees crying over her shoulder. He could get a good view of Kenny from where he stood.

Steve and Coda finally arrived. They saw the vortex and Danny's power but unfortunately no one saw Danny's eyes flicker gold. They escorted him straight back to Sentinel and examined him for any injures he had but strangely he had none.

About two days later the funeral of all the soldiers who have died was held. A huge church was built and the bodies were laid to rest and pushed out to sea. Danny still couldn't believe Kenny was dead.

He still calls out for Kenny as if he was still there to run out to do tasks until he realizes and remembers what happened to him. Carla continuously tries to cheer him up but she honestly missed him too.

But presently Danny laid in his bed looking up to the ceiling for answers. He kept his mind occupied, the flame that tries to seduce him before comes back every now and again but fails every time.

The sky began to turn dark and the guards began to switch patrols. The doors opened for Danny's bedroom but Danny didn't bother to learn of the person's intentions.

Thankfully it was Carla waving to Danny before she slipped into the bathroom swaying her hips more than normal. Danny knew exactly what it meant and sheepishly laughed.

He stumbled out of his bed and quickly ran into the next bathroom. He basically brushed his hair, his teeth all in a few seconds. Every time Carla did that it meant she wanted some...'attention' but this was the first time since the wedding. Does anything change?

Hey dived out of his bathroom thinking he had the egde but Carla had already been waiting for her king. "You're fast." Danny said.

"And you're cute when you panic." She got up and slowly walked over to Danny with every ounce of her seductiveness she could muster up. Her hips swayed and Danny eyes followed every motion her body gave off.

Her hand traced his cheek and Danny shivered and blushed trying to keep his composure.

"What's wrong my king?" Danny couldn't find the words to say. She got behind him and held him from behind by the waist nuzzling her face in his back. Danny never knew Carla was this...good.

"You know Danny...you should be pretty stressed from all of the work and the new powers you obtained but...I must admit...its pretty stressful for myself."

"Really?" Danny quickly said, he was barely able to speak let alone move.

"Of course...work has been making you sleep on the job, which means I've been sleeping by myself." She kissed the back of his neck and Danny shivered again.

"We can't have that stress on each other, now can we?" She asked. Danny simply nodded.

"Good, in the bed. Tonight, is my night."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Danny was slightly puzzled but he was always puzzled with the sexual feelings he had. He was innocent, Carla had experience.

Danny sat in the bed, requested by Carla and she followed straddling his waist. She smirked, Danny was enjoying himself. Then she quickly kissed him putting all the passion she had into it.

They fell back, Carla on top, never leaving each other for breath. Danny knew a few things of his own and kissed her neck making her moan. She ran her hand over his chest through the fabric.

She wanted more and Danny, very weirdly and for the first time ever, sensed she did. Danny never did this before and was more than just timid with doing it.

His hand trailed up and down her back and made its way to her stomaching tickling her and driving her wild. She moaned, Danny was dancing around on her stomach with simple light touches.

Then, he slowly worked his way up her shirt. Carla immediately knew what he was going to do. She didn't want Danny to fidget and hold back like last time; she moaned again.

Danny rolled so he was on top making it so much easier for his hand to move around. Suddenly he felt her bra and, more importantly her very soft chest. She gasped almost sounding like a sharp wince in pain and Danny quickly pulled his hand away and looked over her.

He stuttered searching for the right words but Carla sharply, almost shouting, said "Wait!" before the boy could decide to run and hide.

She sat up and looked him in his eyes with her face flush red from blushing. Danny thought he hurt her.

"No Danny no, it felt good, trust me." She said frantically. Danny was shocked and frozen just looking at her chest. He didn't respond as quickly as he should have but he eventually made eye contact with her.

"I- it did?" He stuttered. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're...not ready. I thought you were but you're not. We'll have to try another time." Danny eyes opened wide.

"We're doing that again?!" He almost shouted, Carla softly hit him not wanting the guards just out their door or anyone else to hear.

"Danny calm down, it didn't hurt. I promise." Danny's breathing slowed and he calmed himself. He fell into the bed and Carla followed landing on his chest listening to his heart beat, it was slowing down.

They exchanged they're good nights and fell to sleep. Carla woke up around five am to see Danny silently sneaking out of they're bed. He looked back at Carla suspecting something but she pretended to still be asleep.

He gave her a quick kiss and got out of bed. He changed his clothes and slowly walked out of the room. When he left Carla quickly sat up and touched her chest where he placed his hand.

It felt good, it really did, but it was to good. Carla got out of bed and changed her clothes making her way to Kelly's and Sarah's rooms.

They were a bit reluctant to follow Carla due to the time but they did anyway. They walked down the steps down the mountain to the village. They were waving and giving greetings to the early shops clerks in the markets and conversed about her and Danny's activities.

"He did what?" Sarah exclaimed.

"He did, he touched me, first time too." She said a little down.

"That's amazing! How did it feel? Was he forward? Was he rough? Was he tender and loving? Was he-"

"He was quite fine Kelly, but he panicked when I gasped." Carla groaned.

"Well that's to be expected, Danny's innocent. I'm surprised he did what he did to you in the garden." Sarah chuckled at the memory.

"Well he did, now I don't know what to do. I saw him going for his 'I need to think' middle of the night walks again." Carla felt her hair as the wind began to blow and looked to the morning sky.

"Well, do the best thing. Take it slow." Kelly shrugged and Carla nodded.

Danny walked on top of the walls with Josh and Flare. Danny walked with his hands behind his back trying to look kingly and professional with his crown Josh constantly is trying to make him wear.

"You did what to her?" Flare said holding in his laughter.

"For the tenth time I touched her."

"I know, its just funny how you twitch when you say it." Flare finished bursting in a fit of laughter. Danny rolled his eyes and continued to make his journey.

"Its okay man, a lot of guys get scared and whatever. I know I will." Flare scoffed and held in his laughter once again at Josh's comment.

"What? You gonna twitch like Danny when Kelly straddles you huh royal guard?" Flare burst into laughter and Josh tackled him wanting to end his life for revealing his crush.

"Enough you two, I called you here to figure out what I'm gonna do not to see you kill each other as much fun that would be." Flare chuckled and stood up straight.

"Alright man, 'nough joking. Just take it slow. Its what I did with my girlfriend."

"You mean you're pillow?" Josh chuckled getting tackled from Flare right after.

The day went on. Danny sat at his throne thinking about what Flare said. He looked up when he saw Harald come about with his hands behind his back looking official.

"My king! How good is it to see you again." Danny smiled. Harald was just a boost of morale when he walked into the room.

"I'm fine, what is it you came here for?" Harald chuckled.

"Can't two friends meet each other for no good reason at all?" Danny raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He knew Harald and he was more than likely wanting to ask for a favor.

"Ah, the king knows of my tricks. Fine then! I need you to overview the new batch of troops about to graduate. They want to see they're king, they're moral is low." Danny thought about it and shrugged, he wasn't heading to meet up with Techmas for a while so he had time.

"Why exactly do they have low moral? They haven't even hit the battlefield yet and they're losing confidence?" Harald chuckled sheepishly.

"Well this batch...I sort of held them back for a while now. They are the worst I've ever seen my lord. Please forgive me but I need more time with them." Danny shrugged.

He nodded and Harald lead him to the barracks. Danny and Harald walked into a tower over looking a large pit of moving targets and practice dummies.

Josh and Flare were already there, they overview troops themselves to pick the best for the RSN or the RKG and, quite frankly, Josh and Flare haven't seen out of the world picks.

"Harald, what is this? I haven't seen a squad good enough for the RKG yet." Josh said disappointed and puzzled. He would at least find a squad.

"Ah, 'yet' is the key word my friend. There is the squad that calls themselves arrowhead up next. Have faith." Josh shrugged, there was about four more squads coming up.

The four watched with eagle eyes looking at arrowhead squadron. They, said by Harald, were known for precision.

"Begin." Danny said and Harald pulled a switch sending a redstone signal to a piston that raised a bright green colored wool high enough for arrowhead to see.

They charged out of starting position towards the dummies and fired they're muskets hitting them all in the center target. Everyone nodded pleased with the accuracy.

Then one soldier slipped out of cover and ran up openly surprised that a dummy jumped out right in front of him. "They're accurate but sloppy, he was never supposed to move up unless someone was covering him. That kid would be dead now." Josh said plainly.

Danny looked closer as three of the soldiers moved forward. Two stayed behind covering them and they started to argue. "Go! I'll cover you!" The soldier shook his head and fired.

"No! You go! I'm a better marksman!" And before they could realize they're three other teammates were surrounded by dummies.

"They need to focus on fighting the enemy instead of themselves. End it, they can't pass this." Danny said and Harald flipped another switch ordering a piston to raise a red piece of wool.

Harald went down himself and Danny followed as Josh and Flare stayed in the tower wondering what was to become of rookies of this caliber.

"Boys!" Harald said.

"What went wrong?" The group looked to the floor with sadness in they're appearances.

"But sir, we- we're- we're sorry. We can-" The soldier laid eyes on Danny and the others realized his presence and immediately knelt.

"What seems to be the problem boys?" Danny said in a proper regal voice.

"Sir- I mean my lord- I mean-"

"Speak soldier. No need to be afraid of me." Danny rested the soldier's nerve and he calmed down, turned to his squad and looked back to Danny.

"My king, we're sorry for performing so poorly in you're presence. We promise it won't happen again." The soldier bowed and his teammates did the same.

"Raise soldier, there is no need to apologize." Danny walked around and looked at the men one by one who were actually teenagers.

"Name."

"Anderson Parker my king! Age, seventeen! Interest in the RKG position sir!" Danny nodded as the soldier saluted.

"Name."

"Andy Ferguson my king! Age, sixteen! Interest in the RSN positions sir!" Another nod and he moved on.

"Name."

"Fredric Turner, age is eighteen and I'm interested in the RSN." Danny shook his head and moved on.

"Name."

"Johnathon Micheal Johnson the third my king! Age, eighteen! I'm interested in the RKG my lord!" Danny almost chuckled.

"Name."

"Jake Fort my king! Age, seventeen! I'm interested in any field I am placed in sir!" Danny took an extra second to examine Jake and he walked back to Harald.

"Anderson, you're skills are of high class and you're a born leader but you refused to have trust in you're team mates, they are you're brothers. Trust them with you're life. Andy, you're the youngest and you still think that you're weak yet you're strong. Fredric, you are cocky from surface to core, you must humble yourself. Johnathon, you must adapt to situations. Jake, learn to make you're own path instead of following someone else."

With that Danny turned and left the group, even Harald was baffled. As Danny left to continue with whatever he had planned his eyes blinked gold once again.

**OH my gosh, was that something or what? Love it? Like it? Wanna marry it? PLEASE comment below :) Cheers!**


	13. The letter

****Hellllooooo everyone and welcome back to the voltage wars! I know I haven't updated much on this story and that's because I'm not getting much views or reviews so I sort of made it a side story meaning its the last on the priority list. I sort of do this story because I'm addicted to minecraft and that's it really. I wanna do it for the viewers but it seems you all don't like it as much.****

**And seeing that doing two more stories on wattpad and fanfiction I'm really gonna be booked for a lot so if you like it review because I mean This life of Ours my story on fanfiction has 12 reviews or comments whatever site you using and this story has 4 reviews! Seriously that story has the amount of reviews as this story has chapters. So demand more chapters from me and you'll receive but I'm definitely not deleting this story. Nope its gonna sit on these sites for a long while. Anyway! Presenting!**

**Chapter 13: The letter**

Danny sat on his throne as bored as anyone could be as Sarah, Carla, Harald and Flare all walked in. Danny knew this was big. They would never walk in all at the same time unless he did something or something was about to happen.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted thinking he did something...again.

"No Danny, its time for the war meeting remember?" Sarah said rolling her eyes with extreme precision of annoyance. You could really tell how irritated she is.

"Oh yes! Of course! You really thought I forgot did you? I kid, I kid." Even Carla rolled her eyes.

"Come on Danny, Coda's coming and I want to be around you when she arrives." Carla was openly annoyed at the flirting Coda does when around Danny but she knew Danny wouldn't do anything and Coda is way to old to do anything.

Danny nodded and hopped off his throne and followed everyone to through the castle. Sarah introduced another secret door she installed and there they followed a short path into a very bright room light up with redstone lamps.

Coda was already seated with her lead adviser and general of her army. She was already talking to them and gave a big "Ah!" When Danny entered.

"The King of Sentinal! How has you're day gone?"

"You want full support in you're attack against Herobrine do you?"

"You're to smart, it annoys me."

Danny sat down and shrugged smugly with a smirk on his face. "So what's the plan? I suggest I attack from the west along the cays. My navy can neutralize any force there." Coda nodded.

"Yes...but my army is very inexperienced. They can't hold the bridge." Coda's general spoke up scratching his head nervously.

"So I have to send my land and sea bulk of the army to protect the crossing? I think that's a bit unfair now is it Coda?"

"Well what am I to do? You can't expect me to hold the bridge my soldiers would be cut down like weeds! They are very inexperienced."

"So wait a sec, who's holding the swamp?" Sarah brought up an important fact. There's three places of entry and if any falls the others can be out flanked.

"We need support, I can't hold the cays and the swamp and the bridge with you're support alone Coda. I'll tell you that much." Danny sat in his chair a bit more comfortable as he looked at Carla.

Carla knew that look, it meant help. "Maybe...we could ask a city state for support? What about Santana? They're right next to the bridge." Carla knew it was a long shot but why not?

"Well they need they're leadership too. They're not like us, they're not even lead by monarchs of our caliber! Hell, Santana has a force of about four hundred archers?"

"But that's four hundred more fighting for us. Send message out that we request a meeting with they're general." Sarah nodded and walked out.

"So Coda...I'll cut you a deal, I cover all of the entry points for a price that you supply me financing."

"That's a fancy way of saying you want me to give you money."

"Damn right, give me the money to finance my army of-"

"About twelve hundred now my lord." Harald said.

"Thank you Harald, if you give me the money to finance my army that means I could make us larger and the march on to Herobrine's city will be so much more swift."

Coda thought about it for a second and then she came around to the idea. Danny maybe asking for much but she had a lot in her grasp. Emeralds and diamonds were the least of her worries.

"Fine...but I won't like it."

"You won't regret you're choice." Danny said smugly, he stood and began walking out of the room. "Carla, mind showing Coda to her room please? We'll continue our meeting when the leader of Santana arrives tomorrow."

Carla held back her chuckle, Danny really just bested one of the gods of minecraft.

Danny walked into the factory and saw the worker section of the factory. The workers were hard at labour cooking cobblestone, ores and food to hand out to the civilians with lava powered furnaces. Danny walked with his hands behind his back looking regal as ever with his crown on and nodded at all of the workers.

They always bowed when Danny was present and it made Danny chuckle with amusement. He liked the respected he has.

He walked into Danny's and Techmas' part of the factory. It was simply called the lab by Techmas and the young and nerdy boy was hard at work on some contraption.

"Are you done with the schematics for the powered furnace yet?"

"I need to make a powered furnace first now don't I? I need a redstone reception coil I'm almost done with the machine frame."

Danny looked around for some gold and a bit of redstone and quickly made it in the crafting bench nearby. Techmas threw all of the ingredients together and right there and then the powered furnace was created. Danny could just heard the saw and sanding of the crafting table made as it perfected the item.

Techmas wrote down the ingredients step by step and pulled the furnace out of the crafting table. He placed it down and smiled.

"Now this bad boy needs to be powered. Steam engines?"

"Like we have any other choice."

Techmas shrugged. "We use steam powered engines. Which means we need gold." Danny nodded and tried to remembered the recipe in his head gathering gold and tearing them into gold nuggets.

Techmas was already setting the components up and just pooled all of the of the parts together but as Techmas pressed 'perfect' the table didn't do a thing. Then it suddenly exploded.

Danny went flying through the wall and Techmas was flung on the other side of the lab. It knocked them both out; Danny forehead began to bleed and Techmas was just laying face down in the burning lab.

Workers rushed to they're aid and put out the blaze but not fast enough for Carla to get there with Josh. Carla held Danny on the grass wiping his forehead of blood making sure to be gentle. Josh rolled his eyes and swiftly slapped Danny waking him up.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"A bloody explosion almost killed you is what happened! Danny you need to be more careful!" Carla said.

"Yeah, not like I got hurt or anything." Techmas said sarcastically.

Danny rolled his eyes and stood on this feet. He knew he was fine just that scratch on his head was bleeding. The factory was saved and workers actually continued what they were doing as Danny and Techmas started repairing the lab.

Carla helped out and so did Josh and within the day the lab was fixed and operational yet again. Techmas still didn't know what was wrong with the steam engine, or the fact that the crafting table just exploded. That...doesn't happen.

But Danny couldn't think about such things right now he had the meeting with Santana's commander. Danny got back to the secret room with Coda and sat there smugly with his crown hiding the mark on his forehead.

The commander walked in guided by Sarah. But they had a problem.

"Umm...Danny, this guy only speaks Spanish." Annoyed and a bit confused but Danny saw him anyway. He sat down in one of the chair followed by another man. He was scrawny and a bit nervous looking.

"Umm...I would hope you're his translator." Danny retorted and the man nodded.

"I...am translator, I can speak English well enough." Danny shrugged.

The commander said something in the other language, Danny's eyebrows raised and he kept his hand under his chin.

"He said...he has heard of our attack and wants to participate in the assault."

"That was easy..." Danny uttered with a smirk on his face.

"Does you're commander know what he's up against? Herobrine's devil's legion is going to be marching his way. We need to know if his troops could stand firm." Coda interrupted, she thought of the city states as lower nations that need help from people like her and Danny.

City states were the cities breaking off from kingdoms, they preferred to be independent but usually they end up needing support from the very kingdoms they so longed to be separated from.

"The commander says that his sand archers can provide suitable support you're highness."

"Perfect, the plan is in motion. I'll have to split my army up into three because of Coda's requested support," Coda rolled her eyes. "I'll stand with my troops with the commander's sand troops at the bridge with Carla, Flare will defend the cays and Ginger will support him, Coda will send Steve and her troops to hold the swamp with Josh and my troops. We hold this area and push Herobrine out making it possible for the fleeing civilians to get out of his grasp. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone nodded and went they're separate ways preparing for the battle in the morning. Danny went back to his room; Carla was already there reading a book of some sort.

Danny sneaked up and scared her but Carla instinctively pulled out her diamond dagger, he was fine with it, in fact he was use to it.

"Well hello to you too my queen."

"For the love of God Danny you scared me!"

"That was surely the plan, did it work?"

Carla threw a pillow aiming for his head but Danny dodged it and slipped into bed holding her waist in his arms. She held his head and messed with his hair, she was looking a bit displeased, never good.

"Everything okay?" She shrugged, Danny knew the sign of a shrug. She wanted to talk. He nudged her with his head being as adorable as he could trying to get her attention, all Carla could do is chuckle.

"I don't like the thought of you going off to battle. You guns blazing, eyes flaring, not comfortable with everyone else going to war. Its scary."

"I know, but its not scary to me. I don't think of it as war, I think of it as a test." She responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, its just not. I was never really afraid of dying, just afraid of the circumstances. You know, how, when, why. If I die fighting for these people I wouldn't mind much. Its not a game God dammit, I told everyone this."

It didn't cheer Carla up, she continued to mess with his hair and pout. Danny kissed her stomach tickling her but she pretended as if it annoyed her.

"Come on, everything will be fine Carla. I know it will." It cheered her up a bit but it didn't completely. She just laid in bed with nothing much on. Danny only got to see her like this and he loved his privileges.

He ran his hands down her sides and kissed her neck. She held the back of his head showing she loved it but Danny stopped there. He liked just touching her, showing his love through this was better than anything he thought.

They soon drifted off to sleep and the day of the battle approached. Danny and about four hundred of his men marched onto the bridge while another four hundred marched off to the swamp and the last four hundred of naval force moving towards the keys (not counting the garrison of another four hundred).

Danny's force arrived first to the wooden bridges. It was called a bridge in the meeting but four bridges closely put together were before them. They were wide, about four people can walk side by side with enough room to spare. Carla read on the bridge finding out it was called quad's past.

"Well, here we are, quad's past. Alright, scouts, go ahead to find Herobrine's troops position. Musketmen! Get set up on that ridge! Spearmen, move in four's on the bridge and fortify!" Danny jumped off his horse and started shouting the orders and Carla watched occasionally giving her own.

Only twenty minutes after the scouts came rushing back on they're horses. They looked panicked and jumped off they're horses right in front of Danny.

"My lord! They're coming!"

"How many?"

"At least five hundred zombies and one hundred skeletons, I saw the commander riding a spider my lord."

"Good man, fall in line." Danny looked across the bridge to the forest on the other side. Zombies marched out and stopped on the other side of the bridge. Then the skeletons marched up and drew they're bows.

"Shields!" Danny shouted and everyone reacted crouching and pointing they're shields to the air. The skeletons released and the arrows flew through the air hitting mostly shields.

Danny stood unfazed and unimpressed at the accuracy of the archers.

"Wanna see accurate dickheads?" Danny shouted. He raised his hand and dropped it signaling the musket men to show themselves and fire. They killed a few zombies, about forty, and they were quickly backed up by the sand archers from Santana getting about hundred more kills.

The zombies then charged forward; Danny pulled out his sword and pointed towards the opposite force. "Hold your ground!" He shouted. The zombies clashed with the iron wall and struggled to get past. Carla panicked and pointed her own blade towards moving figures.

"Endermen!"

About ten of them started teleporting towards the flanks. Danny jumped into action and quickly stabbed one predicting where he was going to appear. He flipped backwards gaining his footing blocking an attack from a teleporting enderman.

Danny swung his sword again chopping a passing enderman in half. Another one flashed in front of Danny slashing his sword down meeting his. He quickly turned and swung his blade hitting the enderman.

Danny turned his head and quickly dodged a throwing ax getting a few hairs cut off. It was the commander and he looked more glad than mad to see Danny.

Danny shot a glare and quickly stabbed another enderman passing by getting the ender pearl inside of it. He threw it towards the commander and teleported right in front of him stabbing the spider's head.

"Lord Danny..."

"I'd advise you to tell your troops to stand down but it seems Herobrine would just cut of all of your heads if you came back with a failed mission report."

"Ah you see, I am but a messenger. A letter, if you may." The zombie commander threw Danny a scroll and stood up himself.

"Ah ah ah, don't open until your dead!" The commander flew forward and threw another ax, Danny blocked the ax with his sword and stabbed the commander before he even hit the ground.

The commander gasped for breath and spluttered, bloody trickling down his mouth.

"Maybe you are only a messenger...you were no challenge."

Danny let the old zombie slide off the blade. Skeletons witnessed and so did a few zombies. Their morale dropped quickly and they stopped their attack running off. Danny resumed to cutting them down as they ran by hoping not to fall to Danny's blade.

But every single zombie has left the battlefield and went running back home. Carla stood next to Danny quite smug that the battle was won so easily. Danny didn't share her smug attitude, it was all to easy.

"You, scout, go see what's happening at the other fronts." Danny singled one of the scouts out and sent them off at the other battlefields, Carla raised an eyebrow wondering what was up.

"Is something wrong?"

"This is to easy, the zombie who commanded this attack wasn't that smug, he wasn't all high a mighty. He described himself as a messenger and it barely took me a minute to kill him."

"Maybe Herobrine sent a weak force to get us fat on pride."

Danny slowly opened the letter the zombie gave him, his pupils dilated and he shivered.

"Mega walls..." Carla heard his whisper.

"What, what does it say?"

"Herobrine challenges me to a mega walls deathmatch..."

**Ahha! Cliffhanger! I love it I love it I LOVE IT! I need to calm down. Cheers everyone!**


End file.
